Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte
by Ann Malfoy
Summary: Quando ela o viu, teve certeza de que aqueles três anos separados não havia mudado em nada o que sentiam um pelo outro. ... Estavam tão próximos...ela sentiu a respiração descompassada do hanyou que amava batendo no seu rosto.
1. A volta

**Nota da Autora**: Na minha opinião, InuYasha é o melhor anime que já existiu. Como eu não me canso de assistir os momentos mais lindos que me fizeram chorar de emoção, resolvi começar com uma fic (que estava na minha cabeça há incontáveis meses). Fiquei levemente decepcionada ao procurar boas fics e encontrar a maioria cercada por algum tipo de universo alternativo, sendo que a história é tão rica e para mim, deixou tanta margem para uma bela continuação! Gostei de algumas fics que li por aí, mas continuava faltando algo...

Espero sinceramente que os fãs que nunca abandonaram o nosso amado hanyou e nossa corajosa Kagome-chan, consigam se teletransportar para a história que até então, estava guardada nos meus arquivos-gaveta no computador.

O título: _Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte_ é um trecho da música _Shinjitsu No Uta_ do anime, e significa:_ Por favor, ensina-me a viver._

_**Irasshaimase !**_

**Prólogo**

O tempo havia passado depressa...ou ela que ficara com a impressão de que aquilo deveria acabar o mais rápido possível? Infelizmente, não haviam sido simples horas...muito menos semanas...

E o pior: ela não conseguia lembrar de ter passado tanto tempo longe _dele_ antes daquilo. Aquilo a machucava tanto, ao ponto de ela sentir constantemente uma ansiedade que não parecia ser sua, um frio na barriga desconfortável e o coração mais acelerado do que deveria. Houve tempos em que ela achou que fosse capaz de parar.

Seria assim o final deles então? Fazer o tal pedido para a jóia que tanto haviam procurados juntos e ficaram separados por _anos?_ Aquilo não era justo...não era certo...

Mas ao mesmo tempo, não havia opção...e ela erguia-se todo dia da cama com aquele pensamento que a puxava para baixo: não estava onde _deveria _estar. É claro que o melhor seria que terminasse o colégio, vivenciasse sua cerimônia de formatura, passasse um tempo de qualidade com as suas amigas...saísse e...

Mas onde _ele _estava em tudo aquilo? Respirar aquele ar quase gelado da manhã a fazia sentir-se mais deprimida do que nunca...por que tudo aquilo parecia um sonho? Por que _todas_ as provas de que tudo aquilo acontecera só estavam dentro dela?

Sua própria família estava falando menos sobre os acontecimentos daquele tempo passado, mesmo que seu irmão de vez em quando deixasse escapar um comentário sobre o irmão-cachorro.

As primeiras noites haviam sido as piores: retornar e ver que aquilo seria sua vida dali em diante. Afinal, o que ela achava que poderia acontecer? _Aqui_ era seu lugar...ela não poderia viver no passado. Por mais que ela desejasse aquilo...e por mais que machucasse saber que não era possível.

Então por que, repentinamente, parada diante daquele poço, parecia tão possível?

" InuYasha...eu quero...ver _você..." _

Seu coração doía ao pensar em tudo que haviam passado juntos..todos os momentos que havia compartilhado com o hanyou estavam encrustados em sua memória, incapazes de se separar dela. E naqueles minutos que Kagome permaneceu parada ali, olhando a escura passagem que antes a levava à Era Antiga, ela teve certeza de que o que mais queria era ficar ao lado de InuYasha para sempre...não importavam as consequências...ela _precisava_ estar com ele. Era ao lado dele que ela deveria estar.

Ela mentalizou fortemente a imagem que tinha dele em sua memória. Ele era tão belo quanto ela se lembrava, ou a saudade estava o tornando mais do que ele realmente era? Seus cabelos prateados...seus olhos expressivos e bem delineados...quase suspirou ao lembrar-se das vezes em que pudera tocar seu rosto. Arrependeu-se por terem sido tão poucos os momentos em que realmente pudera ficar realmente perto dele...sentindo que seu sentimento era correspondido.

Seu coração estava tão acelerado quando o vento balançou seus cabelos e ela pôde ver o céu do outro lado do poço...apenas o que ela pôde fazer foi esperar que aquilo não a machucasse mais do que já estava. Sua mãe estava ali...sempre com uma palavra confortadora...lhe dizendo que estava tudo bem...

Ela não precisava falar mais nada...sua mãe sabia que ela precisava ir...sabia exatamente o que estava se passando no coração da filha...

Parecia surreal...seus batimentos cardíacos pareciam tão altos...seu corpo parecia tremer...mas ao mesmo tempo a alegria não cabia em seu peito. Ela _o _veria de novo!

A visão que teve fez seu coração parecer parar em uma batida. Uma mão dotada de garrar estava expendida para ela, vindo da outra saída do poço. Ela esticou a própria mão em direção à ela. Conhecia bem o poder daquelas garras...a força que tinham...haviam sido suas protetoras incontáveis vezes...e também, haviam mostrado o seu lado de descontrole. Ela também conhecera o toque gentil daquela mão...em momentos mais raros e seletos...mas quando ela pudera ser abraçada por aqueles braços fortes e ao mesmo tempo gentis, ela tivera certeza de que era ao lado _dele _ de que deveria ficar para sempre.

Quando ela viu seu rosto, ela teve certeza de que aqueles três anos separados não havia mudado em _nada_ o que sentiam um pelo outro. Novamente foi tomada por uma sensação de desespero ao se lembrar de que haviam sido separados justo quando seus sentimentos estava tão claros e expostos, que não poderiam mais fugir deles. Mas o momento de ficarem juntos era naquele instante...naquela troca de olhares.

Ele estava exatamente do jeito que ela se lembrava. A exclamação de surpresa- e certeza- quando suas mãos se tocaram e ele a puxou para cima, fez com que uma sensação gostosa de cócegas brincassem no pé da sua barriga. As lágrimas tomaram seus olhos: aquilo era real...ele estava ali...tão próximo...bastava que ela esticasse os braços.

- InuYasha..me desculpe. Você esteve esperando por mim?

Seus rostos estavam tão próximos...ela sentiu a respiração descompassada do hanyou que amava batendo no seu rosto. Achou que poderia desmaiar se não estivesse segura pelos seus braços. Ambos pareciam surpresos demais para conseguirem cortar o contato visual.

- Kagom- a voz dele retumbou no peito dela, aquecendo-a por dentro. Seu tom baixo e rouco causou uma espécie de explosão dentro dela.- Sua idiota...o que você esteve fazendo?

Ela estava pronta para lhe lançar um olhar gelado. Ele sempre falava sem pensar...e ela nem mais se ofendia ao ouvir aquele tipo de ofensa dele. Sabia que aquilo acontecia por que ele estava em um momento em que se sentia envergonhado demais para falar outra coisa.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, ele já a puxara para um abraço. Dessa vez havia sido tão diferente das outras. Mais delicado e menor rude...não menos intenso, mas mais cheio de certeza...sem pressa...

Ela descansou o rosto no peito dele, sentindo a respiração descompassada de InuYasha. Ele parecia ainda muito surpreso para agir, ela sentiu seu nariz raspar levemente em seu cabelo, e não pôde conter um arrepio.

- Kagome!- a voz de Shippou a tirou de todos seus desvaneios. Haviam outras pessoas que ela precisava ver...a saudade era tanta!

Ela sentiu InuYasha se afastar apenas alguns centímetros quando as vozes surpresas de Miroku e Sango os alcançaram. Ela teve apenas um pequeno vislumbre de como estavam seu queridos amigos, depois de todos aqueles anos.

InuYasha estava ao seu lado...sua respiração parecia mais calma. Então, ela controlou as emoções e fingindo que não acontecera nada, se dirigiu aos amigos, sorrindo.

Não _havia pressa..._nem medo...nem inimigo nenhum os esperando. O tempo era deles...

Apenas a proximidade de InuYasha a fazia ter certeza de que _nada_ a impediria de viver intensamente cada momento em que estivesse ali. E sabia, que os momentos em sua casa, com seu avô, mãe e irmão, seriam mais raros dali em diante.

"_Eu voltei!"_


	2. Contato

**Capítulo 2- Contato**

O dia estava sendo mais cansativo do que ela imaginara. Todos pareciam ansiosos para compartilharem as novidades, deixá-la a par de tudo que acontecera.

Na realidade, Kagome encontrou tudo como achou que estaria- exceto pela quantidade de filhos de Sango e Miroku, e a presença constante de Rin. Kaede lhe contou que a garota estava morando ali, e que Sesshoumaru a visitava com freqüência.

Kagome gastou muitas horas daquele dia brincando com as gêmeas, observando os detalhes no rosto das garotas que reacendia nela a esperança- houveram momentos em que ela chegou a pensar que poderiam ter um final não tão feliz. Mas Miroku e Sango estavam ali, felizes, criando uma família.

Kagome passou algum tempo na casa deles, enquanto escutava as intermináveis lamentações de Sango.

- Não pensei realmente que fosse ser assim- Sango a olhou com ar cansado.- Duas de uma vez só...

- Mas elas já estão crescidas! E com certeza lhe ajudaram com o mais novo, Sango...

- Espero que sim- a garota sorriu sinceramente para Kagome.- Parece que faz tanto tempo que você nos deixou, Kagome...

Kagome engoliu em seco, tentando pensar em algo inteligente para dizer.

- Você sabe que se eu tivesse opção jamais teria ficado tanto tempo longe...

- Eu sei- Sango ficou séria de repente.- Isso não me preocupava. Sabia o que se passava na sua cabeça. Porém...

Kagome moveu-se para perto dela.

- Porém?

- Inuyasha nos deixou preocupados...ficou grande parte do tempo sozinho...depois de um tempo não quis mais ficar na nossa casa...dizendo que precisava de um lugar para ele.

Kagome tentou se concentrar. A pessoa que menos requisitara sua atenção desde que chegara fora InuYasha. Ela sabia, por exemplo, que ele estava sentado do lado de fora, provavelmente tentando escutar tudo que falavam.

- Ele parece se dar bem com as gêmeas.- Kagome mudou o assunto rapidamente, quando sentiu o rosto corar. Precisava conversar com InuYasha, saber que o tempo que haviam passado separados não havia sido em vão.

Para sua surpresa, Sango riu alto.

- As gêmeas o adoram.- ela suspirou.- Ás vezes acho que elas conseguem o tirar do sério.

Sango terminou de guardar as pequenas vasilhas que restavam e olhou para Kagome, o cansaço mais visível ainda.

- Estou atrapalhando você...você deveria aproveitar esse tempo para descansar.- Kagome inclinou o rosto para o lado, observando a amiga bocejar.

- Você passa três anos longe e acha que as pessoas não irão querer saber as novidades?- Sango ajeitou alguns lençóis que estavam jogados e se sentou no chão, próxima a Kagome.

- Não tenho novidade alguma- ela sentiu o rosto corar. Será que InuYasha estava escutando?- Só pensava constantemente em voltar...não conseguia viver inteiramente todos os momentos...

Sango a observou longamente. Kagome tentou desviar o olhar- havia tanta maturidade naquela mulher que repentinamente já era mãe de três crianças- ela se sentiu exposta como se fosse uma de suas filhas; e um livro aberto para a interpretação de Sango.

- Fico realmente feliz de ver a família que você construiu com Miroku...- ela falou baixo.

- Obrigada.- Sango acenou com a cabeça, respeitosamente.

Kagome olhou para fora, incapaz de disfarçar sua ansiedade.

- Eu sei que não me diz respeito, mas...- Sango ajeitou-se no lugar, arriscando um olhar para o bebê que dormia pacificamente a apenas alguns metros de distância.- você já conversou com InuYasha...

Kagome negou com a cabeça, e baixou ainda mais o tom de voz.

- Você não acha que já ficaram tempo demais longe um do outro?

(...)

- Obrigada, Rin!- Kaede elevava o tom de voz, enquanto a menina se afastava rapidamente.- Não saia de perto de Kohaku!

- Sim!- com aquela resposta que mais parecia um grito de alegria, a garota sumiu de seu campo de visão.

Kagome curvou-se rapidamente para ajudar Kaede com os legumes que Rin acabara de depositar aos seus pés, em pequenas cestas.

- Ah, obrigada Kagome.- a voz cansada da senhora fez a empatia de Kagome aumentar.

- Já que estou aqui não custa ajudar...

As duas carregaram os legumes até a pequena casa de Kaede, onde Kagome a imitou, colocando as cestas no chão. Seus olhos instintivamente procurando o hanyou de cabelos prateados, mas ele não estava em lugar algum.

- Procurando pelo InuYasha?- a voz de Kaede a surpreendeu.

Kagome corou, mas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Imagino que ele tenha ido até sua casa.- a voz rouca da velha parecia irônica.

- Casa?- Kagome a olhou rapidamente.

- Pelo visto vocês não tiveram chance de conversar apropriadamente.

Kagome silenciou, e ficou observando a senhora colocar os legumes em outros recipientes, enquanto os lavava com a água de um balde.

- Se você seguir naquela direção- a velha apontou uma pequena montanha com o dedo.- o encontrará.

Kagome não sabia o que deveria fazer. Mal falara com ele desde que chegara, e ao mesmo tempo ele era o motivo dela ter voltado. Se importava com _todas_ as pessoas que estavam lá, mas sabia que Inuyasha era o verdadeiro motivo para que seu coração estivesse pulando no peito.

- Ah, Kagome- a velha a chamou, percebendo que a atenção da garota já estava longe.- Fico feliz de saber que está de volta. Sinceramente. E saiba que minha casa está de portas abertas para você. Shippou ficará feliz em dividir o quarto.

- Obrigada- foi apenas o que ela conseguiu responder. Tamanho carinho, por mais simples que fosse, faziam com que ela sentisse que era realmente ali que deveria estar.

Antes que pudesse perceber, seus pés já faziam o caminho indicado anteriormente por Kaede.

Conforme se afastava da vila, não conseguiu conter seus pés, e quando percebeu estava correndo, a euforia parecia não caber em seu peito. Será que Miroku e Shippou também estavam lá?

Ela tentava imaginar como seria a _casa_ de Inuyasha, mas a única visão que tinha era de uma árvore apropriadamente grande o suficiente para que ele se apoiasse em um de seus galhos e dormisse, sentado. Ela sacudiu a cabeça- Kaede não teria falado aquilo de modo irônico.

Conforme ela percebia que a distância era menor do que esperava, seu coração dava pulos fora de ritmo, o que em nada ajudava sua ansiedade. Finalmente, quando passou por uma árvore incrivelmente grande, a estrada se tornou uma íngreme subida. Quando ela achou que iria cansar, seus pés pisaram um chão plano, e sua visão foi completamente ofuscada por um homem parado na ponta de um penhasco, sua veste vermelha perdendo-se no movimento do vento, seus lindos e longos cabelos prateados acompanhando a dança.

Ela tentou engolir, mas sua boca parecia seca. Ainda não olhara atentamente para ele desde que chegara. Havia sido apenas a surpresa da chegada, algumas trocas de olhares, poucos minutos. Agora, ela tinha _horas_ pela frente, e já estava pretendendo ficar parada ali até que o sol sumisse.

- Pretende ficar para aí?- a voz dele ecoou no vento, e a cabeça do hanyou se inclinou em direção a ela.

Ela culpou-se mentalmente por ter sido tão ingênua. Ele conhecia seu cheiro perfeitamente bem, provavelmente sabia que ela se aproximara desde que ela pusera o primeiro pé para fora da vila.

Ela precisou pensar para caminhar, mexendo suas pernas lentamente. Parecia que estava pisando em algum lugar perigoso, seu corpo inteiro estava descoordenado.

- Desculpe, InuYasha...- ela sussurrou, quando o alcançou.

Ele não respondeu, mas ela pôde dizer pela sua expressão que ele entendia o que ela queria dizer.

- Sei que passei grande parte do dia longe de você...- ela continuou.

Ele pareceu se irritar com algo que ela dissera. Um sorriso estranho curvou seus lábios.

- Eu queria-

- Kagome- ele falou daquele jeito debochado.- Você não precisa se desculpar!

Ele a olhou. Ela tremeu ao sentir aqueles olhos sobre si.

- M-mas eu- ela começou.

- _Todos_ estavam ansiosos para falar com você...foi uma verdadeira surpresa você aparecer aqui de repente...- o semblante dele pareceu mudar.- Eu não teria por que ficar chateado com isso.

Mas ele parecia frustrado com algo. Ela deixou que ele continuasse.

- Você conversou com Sango? Miroku? E Shippou?

- Sim- ela afirmou com a cabeça.- Falei rapidamente com cada um deles. Estava na casa de Sango até agora há pouco. Ela estava muito atarefada...

InuYasha se aproximou dela. Ela prendeu a respiração, incapaz de encará-lo nos olhos agora que estavam perto.

- K-Kaede falou d-da sua casa...- aparentemente, tanto tempo longe dele fizera com que ela desaprendesse a se controlar na sua presença.

- Falou...?- ele sorriu, e virou o rosto para frente, ficando na mesma posição que ela o encontrara anteriormente.

Ela acompanhou seu olhar e mirou o horizonte. Aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de paz. Porém, com o passar do tempo, os minutos pareceram se alongar e o silêncio de InuYasha estava a deixando nervosa.

Ele queria falar algo? Ele estava com raiva dela? Ou na verdade, sentira tanta saudade quanto ela durante todo aquele tempo, somente não conseguia admitir?

Ela tentou controlar a respiração, enquanto seus olhos pareciam desesperados buscando algo interessante para que ela pudesse fingir que não estava tão alterada. A paisagem era tão linda, incontáveis árvores e pássaros pareciam não conseguir manter sua atenção.

Ela sabia que isso aconteceria...que ficariam a sós logo...que os outros dariam espaço para que pudessem conversar. Apenas não planejara todas aquelas reações por parte do seu corpo.

- Kagome...- a voz de InuYasha parecia mais um suspiro.

Ela virou o rosto lentamente para ele, ficando surpresa ao encontrar em seus olhos um brilho tão intenso.

- Hum...?- ela tentou arquitetar uma resposta mais complexa, mas parecia incapaz.

Ele sorriu, e ela pôde observar aquele rosto que tanto amava curvar-se de uma maneira encantadora. Ela não pôde conter um olhar curioso para os caninos que terminavam em presas, e também não foi capaz de afugentar o rubor que tomou sua face ao se dar conta de que estava encarando não o rosto de InuYasha, mas sim a sua boca. Tentou afastar todos as lembranças que a tomaram...dos beijos que havia recebido.

Ela abaixou o rosto, sabendo que ficara muito claro que estava envergonhada com algo. Seus lábios haviam se encontrado mínimas vezes: a iniciativa, claro, partira dela, tentando fazê-lo voltar a si, em um momento crítico em que a face youkai de InuYasha quase fizera sua parte humana desaparecer. Ela lembrou-se, sentindo um frio na barriga gostoso no estômago, de que ele a beijara delicadamente quando voltara a si, como que a agradecendo. Mas aquele momento não tinha nem comparação com o beijo que haviam compartilhado no dia de sua despedida, quando ainda não sabiam o que aconteceria...

Porém, por mais que o contato quente da boca de InuYasha com a sua tivesse lhe causado sensações inimagináveis, ela jamais pudera compartilhar algo maior com ele. Haviam sido apenas alguns segundos...parecia ter terminado em um piscar de olhos...e a única coisa que restara fora uma sensação estranha em seu rosto e um calor reconfortante em seus lábios.

- O que você achou?- ele desviou sua atenção. Os olhos do hanyou ainda eram apenas para ela.

- Ahm...- ela tentou se concentrar.- A paisagem é linda...

- Tenho passado muito tempo por aqui...desde que- ele parou de falar, desviando o olhar.

Ela aproveitou o momento de distração dele, e aproximou-se apenas alguns centímetros.

- Como você tem passado?- ele mudou completamente o assunto. Ela ficou feliz sabendo que finalmente iriam falar sobre o tempo em que haviam ficado separados.

Ela precisou conter uma risada. Seria uma completa falta de educação deixar sua euforia a tomar.

- Sobrevivendo...- ela cruzou os braços atrás do próprio corpo, tentando manter o pensamento sobre controle.- Ocupada com os preparativos da formatura...

Ela observou com o canto do olho as orelhas no alto da cabeça de InuYasha acenarem três vezes ao escutar o que ela acabara de falar. Ele a olhou novamente, o rosto sério dessa vez.

- Formatura...?- ele franziu o cenho.

- Sim..._finalmente_ terminei o colégio...Achei por um tempo que isso não fosse acontecer...

Ela sorriu e InuYasha a acompanhou. Quando ela olhou para frente, ele permaneceu a olhando. Ela sentiu o rosto queimar, sentindo-se desconfortável sendo observada tão de perto.

- Isso quer dizer que você não precisa mais enfrentar aqueles...testes...?- a voz dele parecia cautelosa.

- Acho que sim- ela sentiu o rosto corar. Faculdade não estava nos seus planos...na verdade, não pensara em nada além de voltar para o lado de InuYasha...mas não se sentia capaz de revelar isso à ele.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Ela sentiu-se mais confortável ao ver que os olhos de InuYasha haviam se perdido no horizonte novamente.

Ela olhou para baixo, e aproveitou a distração dele para observá-lo mais atentamente. O vento ainda balançava levemente a veste vermelha que ele sempre usava...aquela que a havia protegido muitas vezes, quando ele a despira para que Kagome pudesse ficar segura.

- E você vai...- ele engoliu em seco, ainda sem olhar para ela.-..._ficar_?

Ela sentiu a dificuldade arranhando a voz de InuYasha. Ela olhou para o rosto do hanyou, muito vermelho e mantendo-se sério.

- Kaede pareceu animada com a idéia...- ela observou novamente as orelhas dele agitarem-se.- Acredito que ela esteja mesmo precisando de alguém para ajudá-la com as tarefas...e com a Rin por perto-

O rosto de InuYasha virou-se tão rapidamente para ela, que ela não conteve uma exclamação de susto. Ela inclinou o corpo para trás na defensiva, uma mão entendida à frente.

- V-você...- ele a encarou nos olhos.- Planeja ficar _aqui?_

Ela se arrependeu de sua resposta anterior. Havia deixado claro o que pretendia. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Por que aquele tom _estranho_ na voz?

- Por quê?- ela alfinetou, antes que pudesse se conter. Ela deslizou os olhos dos punhos de InuYasha que repentinamente haviam se fechado, e questionou antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes.- Isso incomoda você, InuYasha?

Por um momento, ela achou que ele fosse rir- dar uma daquelas gargalhadas escandalosas dele, debochando, até que ela precisasse gritar para ele _sentar. _E então, ela o observaria se esborrachar no chão. Mas ele permaneceu naquela posição de ataque, parecia preparado para pular em cima de um inimigo que estivesse à espreita.

- Por que você acha que me incomoda?- a voz dele estava baixa novamente. Ela esperou ansiosa, que ele saísse daquela posição, então ela poderia endireitar o corpo.

Ela fechou a boca rapidamente, respirando fundo e falando antes que ele a interrompesse.

- Por que você me pareceu bastante _surpreso_ ao saber da minha decisão.

Não era lógico que ela queria ficar ali, perto dele? Ele havia esquecido tudo que tinham vivido? Por isso que havia mantido aquela distância horrível dela durante o dia inteiro? Simplesmente sumindo sem dar notícia?

Ela não entendia por que ele a tratara tão bem quando voltara. Naquele momento, parecia capaz de gritar com ela, mandando que ela voltasse para sua casa.

- Sua mãe...seu avô...sabem disso?- ele continuou cauteloso, desviando o olhar.

- Sim- ela falou abruptamente cerrando os punhos e ainda o encarando, querendo que ele a olhasse.

Ela já estava abrindo a boca para falar, tomando fôlego, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Durante esses três anos- ele falou, olhando para o nada. O vento batendo em seus longos cabelos, fez com que Kagome ficasse hipnotizada, incapaz de interrompê-lo. - diversas cenas passaram na minha mente...

Ela finalmente relaxou o corpo. Incapaz de controlar os pequenos tremores que a tomavam, cruzou os braços defensivamente sobre o peito.

- E eu imaginava quando você iria voltar...

O coração dela acelerou de tal maneira, que ela precisou cravar as unhas nas laterais dos braços para que ele não percebesse.

- E mesmo depois de tudo que eu passei...- ele olhava para o céu, parecia falar mais para si do que para ela.- Eu nunca havia me sentido tão solitário...

- InuY- ela começou, mas a voz dele aumentou o volume.

-E esperei dia após dia...ás vezes parecia um sonho...cheguei a imaginar como seria o momento que você apareceria...

Finalmente tudo foi ficando claro. Ela sabia que eles deveriam ficar um ao lado do outro. Por que duvidara dos sentimentos dele? Ele estava realmente nervoso de estar falando tudo aquilo.

Ela queria esticar o braço para tocá-lo, mas sabia que aquilo iria o sobressaltar. Ela escutou, pacientemente, mesmo sabendo que momentos como aquele eram raros: InuYasha dificilmente falava sobre seus sentimentos.

- Hoje quando eu senti seu cheiro...parecia tão forte...tão _presente_- ela percebeu que o rosto dele estava vermelho, mas ele parecia disposto a continuar.- Eu só pude correr...sabia que deveria partir de você o desejo de voltar...

O vento antes que parecia tão gelado, perante aquela situação era incapaz de afastar o calor que se apoderara do corpo dela.

- Não me surpreende que você ache que eu fiquei _surpreso_ com sua decisão...- ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.- Durante todo esse tempo eu errei muitas vezes, Kagome...

Ela precisou se concentrar para respirar, quando ele falava seu nome daquele jeito, ela sentia-se flutuar dois palmos acima do chão.

- Tive todo o tempo do mundo ao seu lado...e ao mesmo tempo-

Ele parou de falar, olhando para o chão.

Ela finalmente achou forças e descansou a mão no ombro de InuYasha.

- InuYasha...- ela sussurrou.

Ele alcançou a mão dela. Ela teve a nítida sensação de que faíscas vinham do lugar que suas peles se tocavam. Ele se virou bruscamente para ela, obrigando que ela o olhasse.

- Fiquei com medo de que todos os meus erros pesassem e você...achasse melhor...

- Do que você está falando?- ela riu, nervosa.- Era óbvio que eu queria voltar!

Ele demorou o olhar nas bochechas vermelhas de Kagome, e um sorriso tímido brincou em seus lábios. Era esse o medo dele então...

Ele aproximou seus rostos apenas alguns centímetros, Kagome parecia sentir-se forçada a continuar.

- Eu queria ver você...eu _precisava_ ver você...- ela sussurrou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

- Kagome...

- Foi por você que eu voltei, InuYasha...- ela piscou os olhos lentamente, precisando fazer força para voltar a abri-los. O olhar de InuYasha era tão intenso que ela parecia incapaz de respirar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e tocou seus lábios por breves segundos. Ela sentiu sua respiração ficar presa nos pulmões, enquanto ele se afastava. Algo dentro dela pulou, parecendo protestar- ela ficara três anos longe dele, o amara durante todo aquele tempo, e ganharia apenas _aquilo_? O cavalheirismo de InuYasha estava passando dos limites.

Ele parecia ter um medo constante de agir impulsivamente com ela. Depois de tantos erros, a tratava como se ela fosse algo delicado prestes a quebrar. Mas o coração dela batia tão rápido, seu sangue pulsava fortemente, implorando para que eles não ficassem nem um centímetro sequer separados.

Seus olhos se encontraram- ela leu claramente a expressão no rosto do hanyou. Ele estava cauteloso, agia com prudência. E a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento, era ter calma.

Eles já haviam controlado todos os seus sentimentos durante todo aquele tempo. Nunca haviam tido essa oportunidade de viver intensamente o que sentiam.

O que ele acharia dela se ela o beijasse? Por que ela não estava conseguindo controlar aqueles impulsos?

Ele pareceu ver que havia algo diferente no olhar da garota. Ela não sabia dizer se ele estava assustado, surpreso, ou se continuava incrédulo com tudo que estava acontecendo.

Eles estavam _juntos!_ E ficariam juntos para sempre, se dependesse dela.

Ele tentou compreender o olhar de Kagome. Era quase como se ela implorasse silenciosamente para que ele fizesse algo. Mas ele não podia cruzar aquela linha, podia?

Seria completamente mal-educado fazer o que ele realmente _queria_ fazer naquele momento. Tomá-la nos braços, apertando-a contra si e beijar seus lábios por longos minutos. Ele jamais se sentira daquele jeito...demorara muito tempo para beijá-la a primeira vez...e agora que tinham todo o tempo do mundo, ele iria pular etapas? Imaginava que na época de Kagome não deveria ser tão diferente da dele...as garotas não saíam beijando os rapazes quando queriam...ou será que...?

O olhar de Kagome ainda sustentava o dele, suas bochechas coradas eram convidativas- parecia que seu rosto se inclinava em direção à ela sem que ela percebesse. Ele não sentira nada disso com Kikyou- e ele a beijara diversas vezes, a abraçara demoradamente, repousara sua mão na delicada pele exposta de seu pescoço... Mas apenas pensar em fazer aquilo com Kagome, fazia com que ele se sentisse culpado.

Ele jamais conseguiria...ele não podia se descontrolar...ela era preciosa para ele...delicada...o que eles haviam construído até então era raro.

Mas o olhar dela continuava ali. Ele sentiu seu corpo tremer- não enxergava mais nada. Ainda tinha a garota levemente aconchegada em seus braços, o pequeno contato de seus corpos não parecia suficiente para ela.

Ele sentia seus lábios quentes, implorando para que ele terminasse com aquela distância novamente. Kagome também não parecia querer que o momento terminasse daquele jeito, e não afastara seus rostos completamente depois que ele se afastara.

Sentindo como se ela exercesse um papel de ímã sobre ele, ele aproximou seus rostos pela segunda vez naquele dia, contendo a respiração por um instante, tentando manter os olhos abertos o máximo de tempo que a euforia do momento permitiu.

Quando ele viu os cílios de Kagome abaixando-se, não conseguiu impedir o que estava por vir- o rosto da garota permaneceu inclinado para cima, esperando ansiosamente pelo segundo beijo. Ele apenas mirou rapidamente os lábios entreabertos da garota, e antes que pudesse controlar seus instintos, já colara seus lábios novamente.

Ela exerceu uma pressão diferente sobre seus lábios naquele segundo toque, sua mão tímida alcançando o rosto de InuYasha. Ele tremeu, enquanto tentava controlar seu corpo, seu braço direito completando o caminho pelas costas da garota até enlaçar completamente a sua cintura e puxá-la para si, enquanto ele tentava manter-se delicado.

Kagome parecia completamente diferente naquele momento, ele não soube explicar. Parecia que ela estava na ponta dos pés- era difícil dizer. Ela pressionou o corpo fortemente contra o dele, implorando que ele não se afastasse novamente.

A cabeça do hanyou parecia girar. Se aquilo era um teste para avaliar o seu auto-controle, ele certamente iria fracassar. Odiou e ao mesmo tempo adorou os pensamentos que tomaram sua mente, enquanto ele prestava atenção à forma como o corpo de Kagome conseguia alcançar o seu, naquele simples contato.

Ele não foi mais capaz de agir com razão- a apertou fortemente contra si, ouvindo uma exclamação contida por parte de Kagome. O cheiro dela o tomava fortemente, a proximidade o impedia de raciocinar. Ele _queria_ ela tão fortemente...não queria largá-la...tantos anos...tanto tempo...tanta distância...

Ele deslizou os lábios de um modo mais brusco do que planejara, buscando o interior da boca da garota. Ela não reagiu do modo que ele esperava- não pareceu assustada, pelo contrário, permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo enquanto suas línguas se procuravam pela primeira vez.

Ele continuava a apertando, enquanto sua mão esquerda achava o caminho pelas costas da garota, subindo até se encaixar em sua nuca. Kagome respondeu à altura- enlaçando os dois braços em seu pescoço.

Ele continuou a beijando do mesmo jeito intenso, tentando manter sua respiração sob controle. Ele deliciou-se com a sensação de ter Kagome daquele jeito- completamente entregue ao beijo. _Nunca _havia a beijado assim...tocar seus lábios era maravilhoso, mas poder senti-la daquela maneira não tinha comparação com nada que ele já tivesse experimentado.

A garota parecia tímida, mas buscara beijá-lo da mesma maneira. Ele se deixou dominar durante alguns segundos, respondendo aos movimentos incansáveis da língua de Kagome à procura da sua. Ele não pôde conter uma mão de buscar as costas de Kagome novamente, descansando na cintura da garota. Em resposta, Kagome empurrou o corpo mais para frente, pressionando seus seios contra o peito de InuYasha. Ele sentiu seu coração batendo descompassado, enquanto sua mão apertou a lateral do corpo da garota. Kagome gemeu baixinho, beijando-o da mesma forma intensa.

Ele precisava reunir forças para afastar o rosto dela...não podia acreditar que estava sentindo tudo aquilo...não era real...ele não _podia _fazer aquilo...mas o único pensamento que tomava a sua mente era deslizar a mão sobre a pele nua de Kagome, livrar-se daquelas roupas pesadas que por algum motivo ainda estavam ali atrapalhando, e continuar aquilo de forma apropriada.

Ele afastou seus lábios brevemente, mas antes que pudesse pegar ar, Kagome passara a língua sobre o canto de sua boca e o beijara novamente. Como ele podia resistir àquilo? O que ela pretendia, deixá-lo louco?

- Ka-Kagome- ele se afastou novamente, colando suas testas.

A garota não pareceu surpresa ao ver a situação em que estavam, seus corpos completamente abraçados, as mãos perdidas em caminhos infinitos, os cabelos despenteados e os rostos muito vermelhos. Ela parecia imensamente interessada em continuar o que haviam começado.

Ele tentou não olhar para ela. Seu corpo todo doía, seus músculos estavam todos contraídos, tentando ao máximo evitar que aquilo perdesse o único controle que ainda restava. Por que as coisas haviam ficado tão intensas repentinamente?

Ele não queria lembrar, mas sabia que algo sempre os impedira de poderem realmente vivenciar aquilo, em momentos anteriores. Ele olhou os lábios muito vermelhos de Kagome, adorando saber que ele causara aquilo. Algumas pequenas saliências vermelhas estavam ali, em posições alternadas, provavelmente onde seus caninos descontrolados haviam passado- ele se tranqüilizou ao ver que não a machucara realmente. Porém, não podia continuar pensando que havia se controlado. Não houve controle _algum_ nos últimos minutos. Afinal, quando tempo havia se passado?

- InuYasha...- a voz dela era quase uma súplica.

Ele culpou-se mentalmente por nunca ter feito nada em relação à garota, talvez se ele tivesse criado menos expectativas ela agora não seria aquela tentação completada parada diante dele, tentando aproximar seus rostos novamente.

Ele segurou o rosto dela, impedindo que ela o beijasse novamente- fazer aquilo quase doía fisicamente.

- Kagome- ele sustentou o tom de voz.- Eu machuquei você...

Ele passou a ponta do dedo cuidadosamente pelas marcas vermelhas na borda dos lábios dela. Teve todo o cuidado para que suas garras não fizessem um novo machucado.

- Não estou sentindo dor.- ela não sorria, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

Uma das mãos da garota já estava em seu ombro, e as pontas dos dedos deslizavam delicadamente sobre a musculatura, e ele pôde perceber o quanto estava tenso.

- E-eu...não queria...eu- ele tentou se justificar, sabendo que ela mal escutava.

O rosto da garota tingiu-se de vermelho.

- E-está tudo bem...- ela disse simplesmente.

- Desculpe por isso...- ele aproximou-se cautelosamente dela, sabendo que finalmente quebrara a tensão. Beijou delicadamente o canto de seus lábios, observando eles se curvarem em um sorriso.

Quando ele se afastou, ela tinha os olhos fechados. A mão que ela mantivera em seu ombro subiu pelo seu pescoço, lentamente. Ele fechou os olhos, arrepiando-se com o toque.

- Eu esperei tanto tempo...- ela falou baixinho.- para poder ficar com você...assim...

- Eu também...- ele sussurrou, sentindo toda a sua pele ardendo novamente.

Ela não podia continuar fazendo aquilo, _não podia_. Ele sabia que não era proposital. Era um simples toque- a mão dela em contato com a pele dele. Então por que ele perdia o controle tão facilmente?

Era quase surreal imaginar quanto tempo haviam ficado próximos sem poder compartilhar um momento como aquele.

- E então...-ela falou tão suavemente, que ele precisou se concentrar o dobro para que o toque gentil dela não roubasse sua atenção.- Achei que você iria me falar mais do que tem feito aqui...

Ele aproveitou o momento e olhou para trás, sabendo que a garota não notara o que havia ali.

Kagome seguiu seu olhar, e ele observou ela analisar a pequena casa, um sorriso sendo ensaiado no canto de seus lábios.

- Aqui é a casa que Kaede falou?

Satisfeito de ver que finalmente haviam se acalmado, ele a guiou pela mão para que fossem até lá. Kagome parou na porta e esperou que ele a puxasse para dentro.

Ele adorou a naturalidade com que andaram de mãos dadas, prestou atenção mais do que deveria à maneira com que seus corpos se moviam em conjunto, os passos sincronizados.

Kagome segurou o braço dele com a outra mão que estava livre, assim que teve a primeira visão do interior da casa.

Ela largou a mão dele, e InuYasha ficou observando enquanto ela caminhou até a pequena cozinha, mexendo em algumas poucas coisas pelo caminho, já que não havia muito que chamasse a atenção.

- Nunca imaginei você vivendo em um lugar assim...- ela sussurrou, enquanto descansava os olhos sobre a esteira no canto, que InuYasha usara para dormir.

Ao observar aquilo, ele se sentiu mais solitário do que nunca. Aquela casa parecia querer lembrá-lo dos últimos anos em que passara ali. Ele recordou, envergonhado, dos momentos em que algumas lágrimas teimosas haviam escapado de seus olhos, nas noites frias onde apenas o vento fazia algum tipo de ruído na casa.

Kagome pareceu perceber o desconforto dele, e apontou para algumas portas fechadas, questionando o que eram.

- Aquela é outra pequena sala...deixei alguns brinquedos de Shippou perdidos por ali...e a outra é apenas um quarto desativado...

Ele engoliu em seco com a mentira. Certamente, ela saberia tudo que acontecera dentro de sua cabeça mais tarde. Kagome não parecia estar mais prestando atenção naquilo. Recostou seu corpo contra o dele, e InuYasha passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura, sentindo o rosto corar.

- É tão bom estar de volta...- Kagome sussurrou.

Ele aspirou o perfume no alto de sua cabeça, e depositou um beijo tímido em seus cabelos.

- Sabe- ela se afastou apenas alguns centímetros.- Estive pensando...quero começar a estudar ervas terapêuticas...aprender algo com Kaede...

- Se você acha que ela tem algo a ensinar- InuYasha debochou abertamente, não soltando o braço que ainda prendia Kagome de encontro a si.

- InuYasha!- ela o repreendeu. Ele chegou a se encolher, mas sabia que ela não o xingaria.

Ao invés disso, ela abraçou seu corpo e descansou a cabeça em seu peito. Seus dedos se perderam no colar no pescoço de InuYasha, enquanto ele sentia o calor subindo novamente, até que suas orelhas também ficassem vermelhas.

- Ok, entendi seu argumento...- ele falou, a contra-gosto.

- O que foi?- ela se virou para olhá-lo.- Eu _não _ia dizer para você _sen..._-

- Não!- ele quase gritou, jogando os braços para cima, defensivamente.

Kagome tentou conter a risada, mas em segundos, aquilo se transformou em uma gargalhada.

- Não se preocupe, InuYasha...- ela o abraçou delicadamente.- Eu sei que não preciso mais desse colar para ter você ao meu lado...

Ele sabia daquilo também. Por mais que o colar o obrigasse a obedecer Kagome, ele tinha consciência de que aquilo não era mais preciso. Se ela continuasse agindo daquele jeito, ele certamente iria adorar fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Permanecer ao seu lado, cuidar para que se sentisse segura, ajudá-la com os estudos do que quer que ela quisesse aprender com Kaede. A única coisa que tinha certeza, era de que não queria perder aquele calor do abraço de Kagome. Faria de tudo para permanecer ao lado dela para sempre.

Juntos, eles caminharam abraçados para fora da casa, indo em direção à vila. InuYasha afirmava que Kagome ainda precisava saber muitas novidades, inclusive sobre o treinamento de Kohaku. Ele sentiu-se orgulhoso ao conter aquilo para ela, quase como se tivesse responsabilidade na escolha do garoto.

Nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão completo cercado de humanos. Ele sentia-se mais humano e menos youkai toda vez que pensava que tinha uma vida pela frente, ao lado de Kagome.

Foi diferente percorrer o caminho de volta de mãos dadas, ao invés de estar nas costas de InuYasha como costumavam fazer. Kagome parecia muito contente, narrando para InuYasha as poucas aventuras que tivera com suas colegas, as matérias do colégio e o desafio quase diário de auxiliar sua mãe e seu avó com os trabalhos no templo. InuYasha caminhou lentamente ao lado dela, escutando feliz enquanto ela dividia com ele tudo aquilo que havia acontecido nos últimos anos.

Não falaram mais do sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro. Parecia que haviam chegado a uma etapa que palavras não eram estritamente necessárias. Aquele simples toque, os dedos entrelaçados, davam a certeza de que não precisavam de mais nada, se tivessem um ao outro.

Continua...


	3. Constrangimento

Capítulo 3- Constrangimento

Quando Kagome avistou a casa de Kaede, não pôde conter um suspiro. Certamente nunca demorara tanto tempo para percorrer um caminho tão curto ao lado de InuYasha. Ela achou que a ansiedade logo seria manifestada por parte do hanyou, porém ele parecia conter seus sentimentos. Ela deixou seus músculos relaxarem.

- Kagome- a voz dele a sobressaltou.- Tudo bem?

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto sem perceber, deixava que seus dedos afrouxassem o aperto na mão de InuYasha. Ele não resistiu, e logo suas mãos se separaram.

Ficara calada grande parte do caminho de volta, e não podia explicar o porquê. Agora que tudo parecia tão certo e constante, uma espécie de pânico se aflorara. Ela odiou-se mentalmente por estar agindo como uma criança.

- Sim...eu só estou- ela tentou achar palavras, mas logo desistiu. O hanyou olhou para a própria mão, agora solta. Depois, mirou a mão dela- seu olhar subiu pelo braço de Kagome até atingir seu rosto. Ela corou violentamente ao sentir-se observada tão de perto.

- E-eu- InuYasha parecia incapaz de articular corretamente as palavras. Ela pôde observar as orelhas no alto de sua cabeça moverem-se levemente, e soube que ele estava chegando a algum tipo de conclusão silenciosa.- acho melhor você ir falar com Kaede...

- O quê?- ela deixou que a pergunta escapasse de seus lábios.

InuYasha estava muito corado, os lábios cerrados quase formando uma linha. Kagome franziu o cenho e buscou sua mão novamente.

- InuYasha...?

Ele não relutou quando ela segurou suas mãos. Ela sentiu que ele estava realmente tenso, e procurou seus olhos, nervosa que alguém da vila pudesse aparecer e impedir que ela solucionasse o mistério por detrás dos olhos dourados do hanyou.

- E-eu não queria...e-eu- ele sacudiu a cabeça bruscamente.

- Do que você está falando?- ela abaixou o tom de voz, tentando repassar mentalmente qualquer fato que pudera ter tirado InuYasha do sério daquele jeito.

Ela pensou no momento anterior- o verdadeiro reencontro deles. Ela mesma estava se sentindo mais silenciosa que o habitual, ao pensar em tudo que haviam compartilhado nos últimos instantes. Todos aqueles anos de incertezas, a tensão constante entre os dois- e principalmente, os poucos momentos em que havia demonstrado seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Infelizmente, era a primeira vez que estavam realmente próximos daquele jeito. A primeira vez que podia trocar um abraço mais demorado, andar de mãos dadas... nunca havia tido coragem- nem circunstâncias possíveis- para que aquilo acontecesse.

Ela deveria estar feliz, sentindo-se completa. O medo era irracional...estúpido. O que ela tinha a perder?

Seu coração batia tão forte ao observar o hanyou diante de si- ela não conseguiria expressar em palavras a perfeição que enxergava nele. Ele ainda tentava falar algo, sua boca abria e fechava incansavelmente. Ela observou seus lábios, precisando conter a respiração ofegante que se seguiu. Não _deveria_ pensar no momento anterior, em que estivera perfeitamente colada com a criatura parada diante de si. Ela não era daquele jeito! Não podia ser! Nunca estivera tão próxima de um garoto como estivera com InuYasha minutos antes- e o detalhe mais importante: nem garoto ele era, mas sim um hanyou, os quais poderes ela conhecia muito bem.

Tudo aquilo era tão confuso para ela. Mas ela já havia pensado _tanto_ sobre aquilo nos últimos anos que parecia redundância relembrar todos os receios naquele momento.

- Me desculpe...- a voz dele foi tão baixa, que ela precisou raciocinar para entender que realmente viera dele.

- Pelo que?- ela retrucou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Ele apenas ficou mais vermelho.

- InuYasha...?

Ele conteve a respiração um minuto, tentando fazer sua mente voltar a funcionar de maneira normal. Como colocar aquilo em palavras? Ele jamais poderia falar aquilo em voz alta, ou poderia?

Maldita a hora que ele cedera aos impulsos. Arrependia-se de ter sido guiado pelo instinto. Quando beijara Kagome e a garota agarrara-se ao pescoço dele, devia ter se afastado como fizera das vezes anteriores. Mas não havia se sentido capaz de fazer aquilo...e agora culpava-se e sentia-se um idiota ao pensar que havia a abraçado tão violentamente, deixara suas mãos passearem pelas costas de Kagome...quase alcançara o limite intransponível... e lembrar do gosto de Kagome e da maneira com que suas línguas haviam entrelaçado-se uma na outra não estava o ajudando a concentrar-se em manter o limite.

Não poderia mais encará-la!

Ele sempre a respeitara. E até mesmo quando tivera um relacionamento sério anteriormente com Kikyou, jamais chegara à etapa de sentir que não conseguiria parar. Ele achava, até então, que tinha seus instintos sobre controle.

Xingou Miroku mentalmente ao lembrar dos comentários maldosos do monge sobre permanecer em um lugar isolado ao lado da garota que se gosta. InuYasha sacudiu a cabeça ao lembrar da justificativa do amigo para já ter três filhos em tão pouco tempo de casamento.

- Eu não- ele precisava falar, precisa reunir coragem.- não queria...não quero que você pense que...

Kagome piscou diversas vezes, encarando-o. Parecia achar que ele estava falando em uma espécie de código.

- É por isso que você está calada, não é? Me desculpe se...eu _ofendi_ você de alguma maneira...- ele terminou a frase bruscamente, buscando mais ar.

- Ofendeu?- ela parecia mais confusa ainda.- Do que você está falando, InuYasha?

Ele iria perder a paciência. Felizmente, quando ela agia como uma garota inocente, parecia clarear a mente dele. Ele a puxou com certa delicadeza para que se afastassem da casa de Kaede. Quando alcançou a árvore que já vivenciara muitas conversas dele, ele a soltou.

- Eu falei para você, Kagome...o quanto eu esperei que você voltasse...o quanto senti sua falta...- ele não corou ao dizer aquilo, porém a garota parecia ter sido atingida por um pico febril agora que conversavam sem o calor do momento anterior.- Você sabe o quanto significa para mim, Kagome...e eu não quero...não quero _estragar_ o que construímos até agora...

- Estragar?- ela parecia zangada agora.- Inuyasha...você nunca falou comigo desse jeito! Você está me deixando confusa!

- Há!- ele virou o rosto, perdendo a paciência também.- Não consigo falar com você!

Ele já virava as costas, desistindo de tentar explicar algo tão constrangedor.

- InuYasha!- a voz dela estava alterada. Ele se encolheu, sabia o que sempre vinha depois daquele grito.- Nem pense em sair andando e me deixar aqui plantada!

Ele se virou a contragosto.

- Achei que havíamos deixado tudo claro!- ela se aproximou dele e segurou seu antebraço firmemente. Ele olhou para a mão da garota por um instante, tentando compreender porque ela não gritava mais com ele.- Você não precisa esconder nada de mim, então por favor...me explique porque você está se desculpando.

Ele sentiu o rosto quente novamente, porém controlou seu nervosismo. Fez sinal para que ela subisse em suas costas- procuraria outro lugar para conversarem. A cena que se seguiu foi completamente constrangedora- não conseguiram se locomover como geralmente faziam. Kagome mal encostou em seu corpo enquanto ele corria, e ele parecia correr de um jeito mais despreparado do que de costume. Quando ele achou que já estavam longe da vila o suficiente, a deixou sair de suas costas. A garota prontamente sentou na raiz de árvore mais próxima, esperando silenciosamente pelo discurso de InuYasha.

Ela ficou quieta, mas seu coração batia rápido. Uma hora atrás, ela poderia jurar que não havia a necessidade de falarem nada. E agora, repentinamente, as palavras pareciam estritamente necessárias.

- Kagome- ele estava de costas para ela, parecia mais a vontade para falar assim.- Eu estaria me repetindo se dissesse como estou me sentindo agora que você está aqui.

Ela lembrava bem das palavras dele.

"_E esperei dia após dia...ás vezes parecia um sonho...cheguei a imaginar como seria o momento que você apareceria..."_

"_Durante todo esse tempo eu errei muitas vezes, Kagome... Tive todo o tempo do mundo ao seu lado...e ao mesmo tempo..."_

Um frio na barriga se instalou, e ela tentou respirar calmamente.

- Eu não quero que você se afaste nunca mais de mim, Kagome!- ele quase gritou, cerrando seus punhos. Kagome sentiu o corpo tremer, e desejou fortemente que ele se virasse para que ela pudesse ver sua expressão.- Apenas um dia sem você me parece insuportável agora que eu pude saber como você se sente depois de tudo que passamos...

A voz dele era tão baixa. Ela se levantou de onde estava, observando as orelhas no alto da cabeça do hanyou detectarem o farfalhar de folhas nos seus pés, enquanto ela se aproximava dele.

- Inuyasha...- a mão dela alcançou sua veste vermelha, tentando puxá-lo para perto de si.

Ele permaneceu parado, com a cabeça baixa, impedindo-a de ver seu rosto.

- Eu não quero fazer nada que possa me arrepender depois.- ele manteve a voz firme.- E eu quero que você me diga caso eu esteja...esteja...fazendo algo que ofenda você ou...

- Me ofender?- ela riu novamente, vendo que ele não gostava graça que ela fazia da situação.

- Sim- a voz dele mais pareceu um ronco.- Antes...quando estávamos...quando eu...quando eu beijei você...

Ele se afastou um pouco dela, os dedos de Kagome deslizaram soltando-se do tecido.

- Foi diferente...- ele parecia sem fôlego.- Diferente de qualquer coisa que já tenha acontecido comigo...eu agi sem pensar...eu...

- InuYasha!- ela sentiu o corpo ficar mais quente conforme ele falava, sentindo-se lisonjeada ao escutar aquilo. Era verdade que ele nunca havia sentido algo parecido? Ele parecia tão certo do que estava fazendo, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que ambos estavam se descobrindo naquele beijo.- Eu também nunca senti algo parecido...

Ela abraçou as costas dele antes que ele a impedisse. O corpo do hanyou estava tão tenso, ela sentiu os próprios músculos reagirem à tensão do momento.

- Mas Kagome...- ele tentou se desvencilhar.

- Não fuja de mim...- ela sussurrou. Ouviu um rosnar suave subir do peito de InuYasha até sua garganta. Aquela simples frase tinha algum efeito diferente nele? Ela descansou a mão no peito dele, colando seu corpo mais para perto. Descansou sua bochecha nas costas fortes do hanyou, apertando-o contra si. A mão dele alcançou a que ela havia depositado em seu peito, contendo-a.

- É exatamente desse tipo de coisa que estou falando...- ele sussurrou, e ela ficou feliz que ele estivesse de costas, pois não pôde conter um sorriso. InuYasha era tão corajoso e destemido, e naqueles momentos tão cheio de cautela e regras.

Ele se afastou, deixando a mão de Kagome suspensa no ar.

- D-desculpe, InuYasha...eu não...ora, quantas vezes eu abracei você assim!- ela corou violentamente, precisando fechar os olhos para conseguir continuar aquela conversa.

- É diferente!- ele gritou de volta!

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos dourados dele finalmente a encarando, ele tão corado quanto ela.

Mas ela não iria continuar com aquela conversa. Ela não havia passado por tudo aquilo para ceder a regras e imposições. Ela queria estar ao lado dele, não queria ter qualquer tipo de bloqueio ou receio.

- InuYasha, seu idiota!- ela quase gritou, enquanto desfazia a distância entre os dois. Ele recuou alguns passos, mas ela segurou seu pulso e aproximou seus rostos deixando apenas milímetros entre seus lábios.- Você tem medo do que?

Ele ficou parado, aos poucos seu rosto perdendo o vermelho. Ele respirava rápido, mantendo o corpo para trás, tentando manter distância de Kagome.

- Você estava _muito_ à vontade minutos atrás! Nós nos beijamos...e nos beijamos de novo...isso não é motivo para...

Mas ela parou de falar, ao lembrar do próprio pânico que se abatera sobre ela. Agora, vendo a insegurança de InuYasha, parecia tão mais simples ser corajosa. Afinal, aquele era o InuYasha que ela conhecia. Era muito mais fácil lidar com a infantilidade dele...

-...você não precisa se assustar com o que está sentindo.

Ele observou os lábios dela se moverem apenas a poucos milímetros dos seus, tentando manter o corpo imóvel.

- Apenas me prometa uma coisa...- ele engoliu em seco, e continuou antes que ela o interrompesse.- Você não vai hesitar em usar o poder desse colar idiota- ele apontou para o próprio pescoço- caso eu aja como um idiota novamente...

- Você sempre age como um-

- Eu falo sério, Kagome!- ele segurou o pulso dela, invertendo os papéis. – Se eu ultrapassar qualquer limite...se eu...

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer...- ela sussurrou, observando o semblante dele relaxar.

Ela sorriu internamente. Abaixara a guarda do hanyou.

- Mas nós ainda temos um problema aqui...- ela encheu-se de coragem, deixando que o hanyou segurasse seu pulso e mantivesse seus rostos perigosamente próximos.

- Kagome- a voz dele já era impaciente.

- O que faremos se _eu_ quiser ultrapassar algum limite?- ela sussurrou, observando o choque no rosto de InuYasha. Ele já conhecia o jeito de Kagome, mas pareceu imensamente sem graça ao constatar até onde a garota podia chegar.

Mesmo os reflexos rápidos de InuYasha não puderam conter a aproximação abrupta de Kagome. Ela jogara seus braços ao redor dele, apertando-o fortemente contra si. InuYasha, ainda surpreso, segurou o corpo dela como pôde, tentando encarar os olhos da garota. Ela fez o melhor que pôde- não quebrou o contato visual, e sabia que aquele era o olhar mais significativo que já haviam trocado. Havia tanta coisa naquele olhar- medo, receio, paixão, amor...desejo. InuYasha não parecia controlar suas reações corporais da mesma forma que as palavras bonitas e cavalheiras que proferira anteriormente- Kagome pôde reparar nos arrepios que o tomaram enquanto ela o olhava daquela maneira. Sentiu as garras dele exercerem uma pressão dolorosa em seu braço, enquanto ela se perdia no dourado de seus olhos. Deixara InuYasha sem palavras. O olhar dele também foi mudando aos poucos, parecendo se preencher de entendimento sobre o que estava acontecendo. Foi a vez dela sentir arrepios por todo o corpo. Na cabeça dela, uma pergunta continuava girando: porque estavam tão próximos e ainda mantendo _apenas _contato visual?

Não houve muito tempo para ela tentar explicar aquela dúvida, sua visão já havia sido nublada, e quando ela percebeu seus olhos já estavam fechados. A boca de InuYasha tapara a sua de modo brusco, seu discurso tão bem elaborado parecia pura hipocrisia enquanto ele envolvia o corpo de Kagome com seus dois braços, sem se importar com limite algum.

Ela seria capaz de gargalhar, se não fosse a seriedade do momento. Então ela era realmente capaz de tirá-lo do sério! Tentou corresponder à altura, mas não parecia capaz nem de se mover. Um medo gostoso brincou no pé da sua barriga- ela era capaz de detectar a face youkai de InuYasha se manifestando naquele momento.

A velocidade do beijo não diminuía, e o contato dos caninos afiados de InuYasha, que deveriam lhe causar dor, apenas serviam para aumentar a ansiedade que a tomava. Ela segurou a nuca de InuYasha fortemente, tentando controlar a situação. Ao sentir Kagome reagindo de maneira mais brusca, o hanyou perdeu a última linha de controle que tinha. Kagome não soube responder como ele não tropeçara nas raízes da árvore próxima- sentiu o impacto forte em suas costas do tronco da árvore. Cravou as unhas nos ombros de InuYasha quando ele pressionou o corpo mais fortemente contra o dela. Ela ouvia sons desconexos, e conforme sua respiração pareceu se controlar, conforme InuYasha diminuía a velocidade do beijo, ela percebeu que não contivera pequenos gemidos que haviam se perdido dentro da boca do hanyou. Ele parecia bastante consciente dos sons produzidos pela garota, e intensificava a busca pelos cantos de sua boca, a língua ágil, enquanto um rosnado contido escapava de sua garganta. Kagome sentiu o corpo tremer violentamente quando ele apertou sua cintura e afastou seus lábios bruscamente. Ela achou que ele voltaria a si, e começaria com alguma discussão idiota novamente. Ficou feliz ao ver que ele estava tão alterado como ela. Felizmente, ela parecia ter maior controle sobre o próprio corpo. Tentava conter o instinto de puxá-lo para perto novamente, seu corpo parecia gritar, um calor infernal subia desde seus pés até suas bochechas.

Ela teve um vislumbre da semelhança entre InuYasha e Sesshomaru quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente- não havia dúvidas de que vira novamente a face youkai de InuYasha. E o mais incrível era saber que ela mesma provocara aquilo.

- O seu cheiro...- ele parecia sem fôlego, quando descansou a testa na curva de seus pescoço. A respiração dele batendo em sua pele não estava ajudando-a manter a calma. Ela sentiu a ponta do nariz de InuYasha percorrendo o caminho pelo seu pescoço.

- Ahn...- ela não conteve o que estava sentindo. Apertou um dos braços dele fortemente, enquanto deixava sua respiração sair em arquejos. Mas ela queria que ele continuasse a falar...explicasse o que tinha de diferente em seu cheiro.

- Eu nunca pensei que ele poderia ficar melhor...- ele respirou profundamente no pescoço dela, enquanto sua outra mão deslizava suavemente, quase sem tocá-la, subindo de seu pescoço para seu queixo. O braço que ela apertava permaneceu obediente, parado.

- Inu...Yasha...- era a primeira vez que sentia aquele calor arder tão forte na pele. Já presenciara situação parecia em sonhos, mas jamais imaginara que fosse tão perfeito na realidade.

Ele continuava percorrendo o caminho pelo seu pescoço, repetidas vezes, parecendo se acalmar ao fazer aquilo. Ela pensou que talvez fosse uma tática para ele voltar ao controle anterior- ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

- Kagome...- ela sentiu os lábios dele se moverem, quase colados a pele do seu pescoço. O arrepio foi instantâneo, e ela sentiu a risada contida de InuYasha bater em sua pele.- Você nunca escuta o que eu falo, não é?

Ela ficou em silencio, sentindo a magia do momento ser quebrada. O seu corpo ainda gritava, implorando por um contato maior com o hanyou.

- Eu deveria estar arrependido...- ele falou mais para si do que para ela. Ela gostou de ver que ele podia ser verdadeiro e esquecer todas aquelas _regras _que falara anteriormente.

Ele a encarou- a mão dele novamente subiu pelo seu pescoço lenta e delicadamente, dessa vez alcançando sua bochecha, sorrindo ao ver o vermelho que as tingia.

Kagome tinha os olhos semi-cerrados, InuYasha estava conseguindo a hipnotizar mais do que geralmente fazia. Ele beijou seu rosto delicadamente, buscando seus olhos no instante seguinte.

- Viu?- ela respirava em arquejos- Você tem um ótimo _controle_ da situação.

Ela queria soar irônica, mas sua voz parecia cansada.

- Controle...- ele debochou. Ela sorriu, era bom ver que aquela face de InuYasha não se perdera. Aquela energia que ele mostrava nas batalhas estava ali, diante dela. Direcionada para algo completamente diferente.- Você não tem _nenhum..._

Ele usou aquele tom ofendido novamente, um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto. Ele deixou os caninos á mostra, e Kagome se perdeu olhando para eles. Novamente aquele medo gostoso a tomou- ele realmente tinha mais de youkai do que ele próprio sabia.

- Eu não mencionei que tinha...- ela quase suspirou.

O semblante dele suavizou, mas ao mesmo tempo seus músculos ficaram contraídos.

- Vou levar você de volta à vila...- ele falou, se encará-la.

- O quê? Mas...

Ela já ia puxar o corpo dele para próximo dela novamente, a distância que os separava era tamanha que já não parecia mais haver a euforia do momento anterior.

- Miroku!- Inuyasha gritou, fechando os olhos, aparentemente controlando a raiva.- Achei que você tinha três crianças para cuidar!

Kagome sentiu o rosto corar violentamente, protegendo-se atrás de InuYasha.

- Não se preocupe- o hanyou sussurrou para ela.- Eu ouvi ele chegando há metros de distância...

Ela sentiu o peito inflar e uma felicidade inexplicável a tomou- por isso ele parara repentinamente com todo aquele comportamento eufórico.

- Achei que ele estava espionando- ela levou uma mão ao peito, querendo sentir seus próprios batimentos.

- Há!- InuYasha debochou.

Miroku finalmente apareceu, porém tinha a expressão relaxada.

- Kagome- sama!- ele a cumprimentou educadamente.

Kagome relaxou ao ver que InuYasha, como sempre, estava um passo à frente. Ela morreria se soubesse que alguém presenciara o momento anterior entre ela e o hanyou.

- Kaede- sama estava preocupada. Não encontramos vocês na casa de InuYasha e- o rosto irônico finalmente aparecera. Kagome controlou a raiva que borbulhou dentro de si.

- Já estávamos indo- Kagome respondeu sem pensar.

Miroku trocou um olhar com InuYasha e rapidamente saiu de seu campo de visão.

- Ah, eu vou sofrer com as perguntas...- o hanyou passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- M-mas...- Kagome sentiu o pânico aflorar- V-você disse que ele não viu nada!

- Sim! As perguntas viriam de qualquer jeito...- ele olhou para Kagome, segurando sua mão delicadamente.- Porém seu rosto corado pode ter dado asas à imaginação do Miroku...

Ela sentiu que corou mais ainda.

- Isso é culpa sua!- ela tentou soar brava, mas não conseguiu. InuYasha sorriu fracamente para ela.

- Precisamos voltar...- ele pareceu triste com a constatação.- Eles devem estar realmente nos procurando...planejando algo provavelmente para comemorar sua volta...

- Ah, claro...- ela não se importou de soar desapontada.

InuYasha pareceu gostar da expressão em seu rosto.

- Vamos andando...- ele a guiou pela mão, e ela agradeceu mentalmente por não precisar montar nas costas de InuYasha em um momento como aquele, considerando a maneira como tudo havia terminado.

Ele estava diferente agora, novamente querendo manter uma distância desnecessária entre os dois. Kagome agora entendia que era uma maneira dele se desculpar pelo momento anterior. Mas ela não queria que ele se desculpasse!

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela enlaçou seu braço no dele e recostou a cabeça em seu ombro. InuYasha pareceu surpreso, mas no instante seguinte, enlaçara o braço ao redor do corpo da garota. Ambos continuaram caminhando daquele jeito- Kagome nunca imaginou que fosse algum dia caminhar abraçada daquela maneira com InuYasha.

Sango foi a primeira que viu o casal chegando à vila. Abanou alegremente para eles. Kagome contraiu o corpo, esperando que InuYasha se afastasse a qualquer momento. Mas ele não o fez.

Ele pareceu agüentar muito bem as brincadeiras e comentários que se seguiram, tanto de Miroku quanto de Shippou. Kagome fez uma anotação mental para agradecer Sango por permanecer imparcial e não fazer nenhuma piadinha a respeito do romantismo estampado entre ela e InuYasha.

Ele não saía do lado dela, gostava de saber que Kagome estava se tornando uma pessoa tão confiante e forte graças a ele. Observou ela discutir longamente com Kaede o estudo que iniciaria sobre ervas terapêuticas, ela parecia bastante empolgada.

Ele teve algum tempo para pensar sobre tudo que acontecera com os dois, enquanto todos silenciavam para apreciar o jantar preparado especialmente para comemorar a volta de Kagome. Sentados ao redor da fogueira, deixaram que pequenas conversas surgissem.

InuYasha olhou para o céu estrelado, tentando pensar sobre tudo que acontecia com ele. Sentia- se completo, mas ao mesmo tempo eufórico. Estar ao lado de Kagome, sabendo que ela estaria por perto dia após dia, mexia com ele. E o universo era testemunha que ele tentara manter a calma todos os momentos, por mais que seu instinto gritasse com ele desde a primeira vez que haviam trocado aquele beijo mais ousado. Mas o que ele deveria fazer? Impedir que momentos maravilhosos como o daquela tarde acontecessem? A própria Kagome parecia diferente agora que sabia o que ele sentia por ela- mesmo que ele não tivesse colocado em voz alta. Parecia decidida, certa do que queria. Ele não tinha forças para pará-la. Ele tinha a experiência de lutas de quem vivera muitas batalhas sangrentas, havia tido o coração dilacerado...havia sobrevivido a muitas coisas...e por mais improvável que parecesse, perto de Kagome, ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ela conseguia mostrar lados dele que ele achou que se envergonharia, mas perto dela parecia tão mais controlado...e o mais importante: ela parecia gostar dele por inteiro.

Precisava pensar com calma...se acalmar...deixar que Kagome se adaptasse à nova realidade.

Foi com aquele pensamento em mente que ele se despediu dela naquela noite, enquanto todos ainda conversavam sentados ao redor da pequena fogueira.

- Você tem muito trabalho pela frente...precisa descansar...- ele falou baixinho, abaixado próximo à ela.

- Você precisa mesmo ir?- o olhar suplicante dela era de partir o coração. Algo dentro dele ressonava quando ela usava aquele tom de voz. Ele precisou se manter firme em sua decisão.

- Amanhã bem cedo estarei aqui...eu tenho um casa agora, lembra? Não se preocupe...não vou dormir em um galho de árvore qualquer...

Ela riu de um jeito espontâneo. Ele sentiu um impulso quase doloroso de beijar seus lábios novamente. Mas ele tinha plena consciência de que todos os olhares estavam sobre eles dois naquele momento, mesmo que todos disfarçassem.

- Tudo bem, então...- havia algo mais naquele olhar, mas ele não soube decifrar.- Boa noite, InuYasha...

Ela sussurrou, observando as orelhas dele se agitarem no alto de sua cabeça.

- Boa noite, Kagome...- ele se afastou rapidamente, sem aviso prévio. Mas o sorriso continuou no rosto de Kagome, enquanto observou ele se afastar.

Ele estaria ali no outro dia...ela precisava se preocupar um pouco com os estudos que seguiria com Kaede. Se adaptar à nova vida.

- Kagome!- a voz de Shippou a tirou de seus devaneios.- Vou lhe mostrar onde você vai dormir!

Parecia que ela nunca estivera fora três anos. Todos a trataram como sempre, e ela sentia-se grata por isso.

Sentiu uma pontada de saudades de sua família...como estariam Souta, vovô e sua mãe? Ela suspirou feliz ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e pensar, que havia todo o tempo do mundo- poderia visitá-los ao lado de InuYasha, contar tudo que estava aprendendo naquela Era.

Ficou com medo ao constatar que estava tão feliz. Momentos de felicidade como aqueles geralmente não duravam, ou duravam? Depois de tudo que haviam passado, nada mais justo que ela e InuYasha pudessem viver inteiramente felizes.

Pensar nele fez com que aquele frio no estômago voltasse. Imagens daquele dia voltaram à sua memória. Tudo aquilo acontecera mesmo, ou era apenas sua mente pregando peças?

Ela fechou os olhos, cobrindo-se e virando-se de lado para dormir. Kirara ressonou baixinho com a movimentação dela. Ela sentiu-se completa. Pertencia verdadeiramente àquele lugar. Nunca se sentira tão bem.

O que InuYasha estaria fazendo naquele momento? Estaria pensando nela? Relembrando os mesmos momentos?

Ela sentiu o sono chegar e não lutou contra ele. Aquele primeiro dia lhe dera inspiração suficiente para ter uma boa noite de sonhos povoada pelo lindo hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, dono de seu coração.

_**Continua...**_

N.A: Desculpem a demora! Muitos compromissos que tomam meu tempo ¬¬ Uau, adorei as reviews! O brigada a todos que leram até aqui! E sim, a classificação etária da fic está começando a dar as caras! _Itekimasu!_


	4. Desejo

**Capítulo 4- ****Desejo**

Acordara sentindo-se mais cheia de energia do que nunca. Ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol entrando pelas frestas da pequena janela do quarto, Kagome levantou-se de um salto. Sabia que toda aquela empolgação matinal tinha um nome: InuYasha.

Ainda era surreal lembrar da maneira que ele havia a beijado, e principalmente a provocado. _Sim._ Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, não parecia em nada o InuYasha-cheio-de-dedos que até pouco tempo atrás parecia incapaz de beijá-la por mais de dez segundos. Ela suspirou e conteve uma risada- era realmente irônico pensar que havia se lamentado durante três anos devido aquele romance.

Lembrou-se das noites em que, mal humorada, deitava-se antes do resto de sua família. Muitas vezes, bufava impacientemente ao pensar no hanyou que roubara seu coração e que estava, naquele momento em que ela se lamentava, muitos anos no passado em algum lugar inatingível. Quantas vezes havia repassado mentalmente o primeiro beijo deles; sentia-se uma idiota sempre que lembrava daquele episódio.

Quando estivera sozinha em seu mundo, chegara à conclusão de que aquele beijo não contava como histórico romântico. InuYasha estava fora de si, seu lado youkai querendo dominá-lo a qualquer momento e ela, achando que estaria realizando algum ato corajoso e altruísta, fizera o caminho até seus lábios, cuidando para não ficar tão vulnerável as suas presas, naquele momento maiores que o normal. Então ele silenciara, e o corpo dela havia tremido naquele segundo. Depois, sentiu lábios gelados responderem ao seus, um toque suave, cuidadoso e cheio de receios. Mesmo sabendo que eles haviam feito uma promessa silenciosa de jamais comentar aquele episódio novamente, ela lembrava com carinho daquele segundo momento. Mas quando estivera sozinha em seu quarto, no dia após dia sem InuYasha, ela sentia-se uma idiota por lembrar daquilo e achar que significara para ele tanto quanto para ela.

E ela esperara durante longos dias...semanas...meses, que InuYasha pudesse realmente admitir o que sentia por ela. Porém, Kikyou estava quase sempre presente e ela viu sua auto-estima estatelar-se no chão, principalmente após admitir para si mesma que queria estar ao lado do hanyou, mesmo que ele amasse outra pessoa.

O segundo beijo que Inuyasha lhe dera fora quase perfeito. No momento em que ela sentira os braços dele a envolvendo, e no instante seguinte seus lábios unidos como se fossem um, suas pernas haviam fraquejado e sua respiração acelerado.

Ela riu, enquanto terminava de se vestir para aquele novo dia. Por que estava se lembrando de todos aqueles momentos justo agora? Principalmente, depois de ter passado um dia maravilhoso ao lado do hanyou.

Será que o dia anterior havia sido exatamente como ela lembrava, ou ela estava misturando imagens da realidade com o seu sonho? Sacudiu a cabeça e resolveu sair daquele lugar. Shippou ainda parecia disposto a dormir por horas a fio, e ela precisava de uma longa caminhada.

O sol brilhava preguiçoso enquanto algumas pessoas já estavam caminhando nos arredores da fila. Kaede mirou Kagome assim que a garota saiu pela porta.

- Bom dia!- a garota se dirigiu à senhora, prontamente a ajudando a carregar os baldes de água que tinha em mãos.

- Bom dia, Kagome!- a voz de Kaede parecia mais suave do que de costume.- Miroku comentou que você pretende começar a estudar comigo...

Kagome levou alguns segundos para que sua mente gritasse algo que não fazia sentido.

- Miroku?- ela sentiu as bochechas corarem ao saber que InuYasha e Miroku deveriam ter conversado na noite anterior. Ela não comentara formalmente com mais ninguém que pretendia estudar para tornar-se uma miko.

- Sim. Eu o encontrei hoje cedo. Ele disse que provavelmente InuYasha esquecera de mencionar algo ontem a noite, tamanha a euforia por você ter voltado.

O olhar que a senhora dirigiu à garota foi cheio de significados, mas ela tentou ignorar.

- Ahn...sinto muito não ter conversado com a senhora antes...- Kagome largou o balde de água próximo ao que Kaede acabara de ajeitar.- Achei que não haveria problema algum, considerando que a senhora foi muito gentil ao me abrigar aqui.

- Ah, claro que não há problema!- o rosto enrugado de Kaede curvara-se em um sorriso.- Começaremos amanhã mesmo se você quiser!

- Ah, muito obrigada!- Kagome fez uma breve reverência.- Quanto antes melhor, sei que tenho muito a aprender!

- Hum...- Kaede mirou a vila por breves segundos depois virou-se para Kagome novamente.- Na realidade, a lua que estamos atualmente é perfeita para colhermos a erva que usaremos nos próximos dias.

- Lua...?- Kagome calculou mentalmente. Lembrou-se que estavam na lua minguante.

- Sim...as ervas são colhidas em diferentes luas. A lua minguante- Kagome suspirou aliviada ao ver que pensara certo- é ótima para ervas que serão usadas para quebra de feitiços e magias negativos.

- Entendo.- Kagome acenou afirmativamente. – E as ervas devem ser colhidas durante a noite?

- Bom- Kaede mirou o céu azul, franzindo os olhos para a claridade- Hoje seria adequado se colhêssemos no momento em que a luz do sol começar a diminuir.

- Claro.- Kagome tentava registrar mentalmente tudo que ela falava. A ansiedade já estava voltando. Será que aquela primeira tarefa significava que ficaria o dia inteiro envolvida com estudos e não teria tempo para InuYasha?

(...)

Ele revirou-se em seu sono. Não parecia nem um pouco confortável dormindo daquele jeito, quase sentado. Seu corpo lentamente escorregou para o chão e sua boca entreabriu-se enquanto ele sussurrava algo sem sentido. Virou-se de barriga para baixo, a pequena esteira que servia de cama mostrando-se menor que o esperado.

Tentava abrir os olhos. Mas porque faria aquilo? O lugar em que estava era tão bonito. Estava sonhando? Ele mirou atentamente a árvore que passara anos selado, suas folhas sacudindo gentilmente com a doce brisa do verão.

- InuYasha...?- a voz de Kagome o sobressaltou.

Ele se virou em direção à voz, e encontrou a garota sorrindo.

- Ka-Kagome- não esperava encontrá-la tão rapidamente, sem ter assimilado perfeitamente bem o que fazer para se controlar na presença dela.

A mão da garota alcançou seu rosto e ela se colocou na ponta dos pés. Beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente e sorriu ao se afastar. Ele ouviu um lamento escapar de seu peito.

- Vamos?- ela segurou sua mão e começou a caminhar. Ele a seguiu, obediente.

Ela soltou sua mão e começou a correr. Ele sorriu, debochando. Ela jamais seria capaz de ser mais rápida do que ele. Ele deixou que ela tomasse distância, seu coração batendo forte no peito, suas narinas dilatando-se, já acostumadas a seguir seu cheiro. O cheiro estava tão vívido, tão convidativo. Ele ouviu a risada harmoniosa de Kagome e começou a correr, não precisava nem manter os olhos abertos para saber onde ela estava.

Ela corria de costas para ele- ele não queria sobressaltá-la. Pulou à sua frente, ouvindo uma breve exclamação de surpresa por parte da garota.

- Onde você pretende me levar?- ele sentiu que precisava fazer um esforço absurdo para conseguir falar.

- Um lugar só nosso...- ela sussurrou, enquanto abaixava o rosto levemente.

Ele não se importou em ser rude- a puxou pela cintura. Seus corpos se chocaram. Ela apenas sorria de um jeito maroto. Ele teve vontade de jogá-la de qualquer jeito e lançar-se para cima dela. Controlou o máximo que pôde seu instinto e beijou seus lábios. Kagome estava estranha, parecia ter um plano em mente. Agarrou InuYasha pela gola de suas vestes e o puxou mais para perto, beijando-o da mesma maneira.

InuYasha assistiu, apavorado, seu corpo agir sem controle- suas mãos buscando o corpo da garota sem respeito algum, sua voz agindo sem comando quase em forma de súplicas, enquanto ele sentia a garota mover-se sensualmente com o corpo colado ao dele.

"_O que estou fazendo?"_

Dessa vez a exclamação de surpresa foi alta, ele abriu os olhos, assustado.

A primeira visão que teve foi de sua sala, praticamente vazia. Suspirou aliviado- apenas um sonho.

Corrigiu-se mentalmente. _Apenas um sonho_? Aquele não era um tipo de sonho saudável, que ele poderia sorrir animado com a idéia de ter. A situação era surreal- Kagome o procurando daquele jeito e implorando que ele acabasse com aquela agonia infernal que ele sentia agora. Será que a garota sentia-se do mesmo jeito?

Ela parecera muito corajosa no dia anterior. Mas ele tinha certeza que aquilo se apagaria com o tempo. Havia sido a primeira vez que tinham estado _tão_ perto um do outro. Aquela euforia era normal. Não era?

Ele deveria respeitá-la, saber que as coisas não poderian acontecer tão rápido. Mas há quanto tempo estava esperando para tê-la em seus braços?

Rosnou impaciente. Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, sentindo leves pingos de suor que haviam migrado de sua testa. Seu corpo inteiro estava contraído, sua boca seca.

Nunca havia tido um sonho tão real como aquele. E nunca havia desejado _tanto_ que fosse verdade.

Mas e se...

Ele tentou afastar aquele pensamento, mas ele veio rapidamente, enchendo sua mente de cenas com uma Kagome idêntica a do sonho. E se ela também compartilhasse daquele tipo de pensamento? Será que ela já sonhara com ele daquele jeito?

Levantou-se, mal humorado, querendo bater na própria cabeça para não pensar mais naquilo.

Mirou a porta do quarto que ficara sempre fechado nos últimos anos. O quarto que falara para Kagome que estava _desativado. _Engoliu em seco. Tudo lembrava ela naquele lugar...ele não sabia se era pior ficar ali, dando asas à imaginação, ou estar próximo à Kagome, onde ela mesma poderia testá-lo a qualquer momento, até mesmo com um simples beijo.

Ele sabia que na história dele e de Kagome, não haviam _simples_ beijos. Fechou os olhos e novamente precisou respirar fundo para se acalmar. De onde estava vindo toda aquela _energia acumulada?_ Estivera ao lado dela durante todo o tempo que viajara em busca da Shikon no Tama. Desde quando não conseguia mais controlar seus pensamentos?

Antes mesmo de ter um contato maior com ela, ele se vira testado, dia após dia. Já havia se sentido envergonhado ao observá-la mais atentamente. Já havia imaginado como seria tê-la para sempre em seus braços. Mas no momento atual, ele parecia incapaz de se controlar.

Resolveu sair daquele lugar. Precisava encarar o dia de frente. Com uma última olhada para a porta fechada daquele quarto, ele saiu para o dia ensolarado. Estar fora de casa parecia acalmar seus pensamentos.

Ficou longos minutos sentado em frente à casa, respirando calmamente. Seu corpo aos poucos relaxou, ele pôde pensar com mais clareza. Porém, após apenas alguns instantes de calmaria, uma voz o roubou de seus devaneios.

- Inuyasha!

Era a segunda vez que pensara seriamente em matar aquele monge maldito, nas últimas 24 horas.

- Estou aqui.- ele gritou em resposta.

- Imaginei que estava!- Miroku finalmente apareceu, um sorriso bobo no rosto.- Acabei de passar pela vila, e vi que Kagome-sama estava bastante ocupada ajudando a senhora Kaede.

- Keh.- InuYasha continuou mirando o horizonte.

- Eu comentei com a senhora Kaede a vontade de Kagome de iniciar seus estudos...- ele olhou para onde Inuyasha olhava.

- Aparentemente ela estava com bastante pressa para começar.- Inuyasha rebateu.

- Ah, sim- Miroku respondeu ironicamente.- Mas a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, meu amigo.

- Não é para mim que você tem que falar isso, Miroku!- InuYasha debochou abertamente.- Eu não teria pressa nenhuma para começar a estudar algo com aquela velha.

Miroku não o censurou, apenas ficou em silêncio.

- Você fala de Kagome-sama como se desabafasse...está tudo bem com vocês?- Miroku o olhou atentamente, um sorriso irônico brincando em seu rosto.

- Isso interessa a você?- InuYasha desviou o olhar.

- Ah, InuYasha...seu bom-humor sempre me surpreende.- ele riu.

- Está tudo bem.- o hanyou respondeu prontamente, suspirando.

- Ah, sim.- Miroku riu.- Então nada mudou desde ontem à noite?

InuYasha o olhou prontamente, seus olhos arregalando-se de susto.

- O que poderia ter acontecido?- ele quase gritou.

Miroku riu abertamente, e começou a caminhar lentamente para longe de InuYasha.

- Você é quem deve me dizer, a última vez que conversei com você ontem, você estava voltando para cá e Kagome estava indo para a casa de Kaede...

- Então...- InuYasha já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Bom, achei que talvez vocês tivessem terminado a conversa que eu tive que interromper...

- Heh, Miroku!- InuYasha levantou-se de um salto.- Você está realmente querendo me tirar do sério?

- Não entendo porque tamanha irritação, Inuyasha...quando conversei com você ontem, você parecia bastante transtornado. Achei que poderia querer desabafar e...

- Eu estou indo.- InuYasha já estava preparando-se para correr.- Não quero mais um interrogatório como o de ontem!

Miroku tentou correr para acompanhar o hanyou, suas pernas pareciam incapazes de alcançar tamanha velocidade, mesmo que InuYasha estivesse apenas realizando pequenos saltos para ir até à vila.

- Eu não acredito que você enquadre aquelas _simples_ perguntas como um interrogatório!- ele tentou gritar, para que sua voz alcançasse o amigo.

(...)

Kagome previra que aquilo iria acontecer. InuYasha aparecera fingindo-se interessado em ajudá-la em seus estudos, Kaede continuara suas explicações independente da presença do hanyou, e Kagome repentinamente desaprendera como respirar corretamente e manter sua coordenação motora.

As tarefas ditadas por Kaede pareciam um desafio maior quando tinha os olhos de InuYasha sobre si. Qualquer comentário ou crítica de Kaede parecia pior com o hanyou na presença delas.

- Você deveria realmente colocar seu quimono!- Kaede parecia cansada.

- Achei que poderia dispensá-lo no primeiro dia.- Kagome sorriu, sem graça, com a própria mentira. Desconfiara que as tarefas seriam fáceis e não tão cansativas, mas tinha receio que colocar aquele quimono poderia trazer memórias para InuYasha. As coisas estavam indo tão bem entre eles, que ela não se sentia capaz de pôr aquilo à prova.

Conforme o dia avançava, ela sentiu-se mais animada ao ver que Kaede não pretendia prolongar muito os ensinamentos. Quando a senhora dispensou-a para que Kagome descansasse antes de colher as ervas no final do dia, a garota não pensou duas vezes, e gastou quase uma hora em um demorado banho. Sorriu sozinha enquanto deixava que a espuma sumisse, feliz de poder usar os produtos que trouxera de sua Era. Sabia que aqueles minutos de meditação e filosofia na água quente não podiam ser demorados. Enquanto na sua casa, um banho quente era facilmente obtido apenas ligando-se a banheira, ali tudo exigia um grande esforço.

Ainda enrolada na toalha, aproveitou os minutos em que secava as últimas gotas e afastava qualquer resquício de bagunça do local, deixando-o pronto para que Shippou ou Kaede o utilizassem mais tarde, para deixar sua mente vagar. Optara por não pensar em InuYasha. Passara o dia ocupada, mesmo com ele tão próximo testando seu controle. Era tão estranho estar a poucos metros de distância e não poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo. Talvez, fosse parte do treinamento de Kaede.

Trocar de roupa e deixar que seus cabelos, agora limpos, balançassem levemente com o vento de final de tarde, trouxeram um novo espírito de renovação. Kagome observou feliz, enquanto InuYasha e Kaede voltavam da pequena horta, carregados.

- Acho que eu também ganhei algumas tarefas em seu treinamento, Kagome.- o hanyou sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. Rin pode me ajudar daqui para frente, obrigada.

Kagome sentiu um peso no estômago ao ver que demorara demais em seu banho. Uma das pequenas cestas nos braços de InuYasha, estava cheia de ervas.

- Essas são...?- ela apontou para a cesta.

- Sim- InuYasha respondeu prontamente, de um modo mais delicado do que ela esperara.- Não se preocupe, imaginei que você precisava de alguns minutos de descanso.

- O-obrigada, InuYasha...- ela falou baixinho, tentando evitar olhar para Kaede que já estava ocupada com o restante da colheita. As orelhas do hanyou deram sinais de que ele entendera perfeitamente bem o que ela dissera.

- Keh- mas dessa vez, o resmungo dele não parecera irônico, e ela sorriu. Ele não corou quando respondeu ao sorriso dela.

Kaede já estava entrando na pequena casa, parecendo muito consciente de que ambos estavam trocando olhares.

- Lembre-se do que conversamos hoje, Kagome. Acho que você consegue identificá-las com o que aprendeu, não?

- S-sim...farei meu melhor- Kagome respondeu, prontamente.

- Jimenji estará esperando você amanhã. Ele começará a preparação das poções conforme o sol alcançar o ápice no céu. São estudos diferentes, ervas da noite...ervas do dia...

- Claro.- Kagome tentou registrar o que ela falava, mas InuYasha olhava-a de maneira curiosa.

- Um dos homens da vila já o avisou. Ele estará esperando por você. Desculpe não estar em condições de acompanhá-la...

- Ahn, tudo bem- ela interrompeu, educadamente.- Eu acharei um jeito. É minha tarefa, afinal de contas.

- Claro, claro- Kaede olhou Inuyasha como que o analisando.- Com licença, preciso descansar. Obrigada novamente, InuYasha.

Ele não respondeu. Ele olhou Kagome retirar de suas mãos a pequena cesta e analisar as ervas. Ele deixou que ambas suas mãos caíssem ao lado do corpo, talvez esperando por um toque que não veio. Kagome não prestou atenção quando Rin passou por eles, indo de encontro à Kaede dentro da casa.

- Pelo jeito Rin cozinhará apenas para Shippou esta noite...- a voz de Sango alcançou seus ouvidos.

- Kaede-sama parecia muito cansada...ela tem estado assim nos últimos dias...- Miroku segurava o filho mais novo.

Os olhos de Kagome fixaram-se nos amigos, e ela precisou se concentrar para falar.

- Será que eu estou causado problemas?

- Claro que não, Kagome...não se preocupe...- Sango aproximou-se da amiga.- como foi o restante do seu dia? Conseguiram tudo que era necessário?

- Sim...preciso apenas decifrar qual delas é qual...- ela apontou as ervas com o olhar.

- Ah, claro...- Miroku acenou com a cabeça. – Escolha um lugar calmo para estudá-las. Um lugar que também seja apropriado para suas meditações...

- Miroku...- a voz de Sango parecia cautelosa. Era estranho vê-la chamando-o daquele jeito. Kagome sorriu e ao mesmo tempo sentiu que estava invadindo algo pessoal, afinal, todos aqueles anos juntos havia dado intimidade suficiente para que ambos não tivessem mais formalidades um com o outro. – Certamente Kagome saberá onde é melhor...se quiser, Kagome, fique à vontade para usar nossa casa... se bem que, nos últimos tempos as crianças tem feito barulho suficiente para que nem o pai delas possa meditar com calma...

-Seria importante que orássemos também, sabe...- a voz de Miroku era irônica.- Devemos agradecer sempre aquilo que conquistamos, minha querida esposa.

- Ás vezes não entendo suas piadinhas.- Sango riu para ele, e dirigiu-se novamente à Kagome.- Você pensou em algum lugar para estudar, Kagome?

Ela teve a impressão de que aquilo não passava de uma piada interna. Parecia _tudo bem_ arquitetado para que ela chegasse à conclusão que quase estava chegando. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquela voz rouca que sempre fazia seu coração disparar.

- Você pode usar o espaço vazio lá de casa, Kagome...

Todos olharam para InuYasha. Miroku tinha uma expressão impossível de ser lida.

- Ahn...- ela parecia incapaz de responder.- Obrigada, InuYasha...e-eu...

- Ah, claro!- Sango bateu na própria testa.- Sempre esqueço que InuYasha adotou um modo mais _humano_ de viver!

InuYasha não sorriu nem esboçou qualquer reação. Ainda olhava Kagome, esperando sua resposta.

- Eu vou precisar de bastante espaço para separar as ervas e os materiais...não quero incomodar...

- Há, você visitou a casa de InuYasha, não?- dessa vez, Miroku parecia disposto a tirá-los do sério.- Ele aparentemente esqueceu de acrescentar alguns objetos à decoração. Hum...decididamente havia uma esteira a última vez que eu fui lá, mas...

- Miroku!- a voz de InuYasha era impaciente.- _Quem_ precisa de uma mesa de jantar?

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Kagome fez um registro mental para questioná-lo sobre o que estavam falando mais tarde.

- Achei a idéia boa, Kagome- Sango sussurrou para que apenas Kagome ouvisse, mesmo sabendo que as orelhas sensíveis de InuYasha certamente ouviram.

Ela o olhou brevemente, enquanto apertava as laterais da cesta cheia de ervas. Seu coração parecia querer pular para fora do peito, enquanto eles trocaram um breve olhar, cheio de entendimento.

(...)

Já haviam percorridos distâncias maiores daquele jeito- Kagome em suas costas apertando fortemente seus ombros para sentir-se segura. Porém, daquela vez, Inuyasha tentava manter-se concentrado, as duas mãos entrelaçadas atrás de seu próprio corpo dando sustentação ao peso da garota pareciam estar pesando mais do que deveria.

Será que em nenhum momento anterior ele reparara o quanto ficavam próximos enquanto ele corria com ela em suas costas? Ele odiou-se por pensar aquele tipo de coisa, mas não conseguia controlar sua imaginação toda vez que algo no caminho arenoso o obrigava a pular mais alto ou acelerar repentinamente, e o corpo de Kagome batia bruscamente contra o seu. Ele já estava respirando com a boca, tentando não se lembrar do fato de que o peso que sentia fortemente pressionado contra as suas costas já havia estado anteriormente testando-o, apertados contra seu próprio peito. Ele precisou fechar os olhos por alguns instantes, mesmo temendo tropeçar em alguma raiz de árvore.

Kagome também parecia pouco a vontade com o contato, e ele ficou surpreso com o tempo em que permaneceram em silêncio. Quando ele finalmente avistou a pequena casa, apressou-se para encurtar a distância, e antes que começasse a pensar besteiras novamente, colocou-a com muita delicadeza no chão.

Não conseguiu olhar para o seu rosto no primeiro momento, ele certamente estaria corado. Não havia utilidade alguma em lembrar-se dos momentos que haviam compartilhado anteriormente, próximos daquele mesmo lugar...mas a imagem voltava à sua cabeça mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Kagome já estava arrastando a porta da casa, tirava a mochila das costas e procurava no interior as ervas que ela ajeitara cuidadosamente antes de partirem da vila.

- Obrigada por isso, InuYasha- a voz dela ainda era formal, e ele precisou respirar fundo duas vezes antes de também entrar na casa.

Nunca tivera um lugar fixo tão próximo à vila que fora responsável por todo o seu sofrimento no passado...pelo menos não um lugar que ele pretendesse manter intacto para sempre...para chamar de lar. Pelo menos tudo ainda estava organizado, ele fizera questão de ter tudo no lugar sabendo que Kagome poderia estar ali a qualquer momento. A idéia lhe ocorrera, mas o plano de Sango de mencionarem a casa de InuYasha durante uma conversa informal parecera melhor, por mais idiota que se sentisse fazendo algo tão ensaiado apenas para ter a garota perto de si.

Ver Kagome ali, procurando espaço em sua pequena cozinha, fez seu coração inflar no peito. Aquela visão era tudo que ele queria ter...e gostaria muito de conseguir falar em voz alta para ela tudo que planejara. Porém, a garota parecia muito concentrada em organizar as ervas em potes correspondentes.

- Kaede repetiu diversas vezes que nem ela nem você poderão me ajudar...- ela falou, ainda de costas para ele.- Eu sei que essa é apenas a primeira etapa, mas eu vou aprender qual delas é qual.

Ela se virou para ele, sorrindo. InuYasha já fizera o caminho até a esteira que costumava usar para dormir, posicionada no canto mais distante da pequena sala. Observou Kagome arrastar a porta da pequena cozinha e voltar ao aposento que ele se encontrava.

A garota olhou ao redor, intrigada.

- Você _realmente_ não tem muitos móveis aqui...

- Keh- ele fechou os olhos, debochando- Essa história novamente! Tenho o necessário...

- Um lugar adequado para dormir é necessário...- ela sorriu torto para ele.

Ele cruzou os braços defensivamente.

- Você diz isso por que na _sua_ casa as camas são feitas de várias camadas fofas...

- Eu já me acostumei com essas esteiras- ela apontou para onde ele estava sentado. Ele não soube explicar por que corou.- Mas não seria má idéia trazer alguns sacos de dormir mais decentes...ou quem sabe uma cama de armar.

- Você dormiu no chão na casa da velha Kaede?- ele abriu o olho direito e sorriu ironicamente para ela.

- Não estou reclamando.- ela riu, e recostou-se no vão entre a cozinha e a sala, os braços apoiados na porta atrás de si.- Dormi no chão...da mesma forma que fiz durante todo o tempo que passamos viajando...

Inuyasha brincou com um fio solto da esteira, evitando contato visual com a garota.

Arrependeu-se ao ver com o canto do olho, ela apoiando a mochila nos ombros para ir embora. Gastara todo aquele tempo com a conversa mais trivial que pudera imaginar.

- Você já vai?

- Já anoiteceu...é melhor eu ir antes que fique tarde...Kaede parecia prestes a cair no sono...não quero perturbar a rotina que ela e Shippou estabeleceram...- os olhos dela percorreram o céu lá fora, embora ela parecesse muito triste em partir.

- Posso levar você para a casa de Jimenji amanhã- ele tentou controlar seu tom de voz, que já estava rouco sem que percebesse. Precisava falar aquilo rapidamente, antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Obrigada, não quero causar incômodo...

- Se você vai dormir no chão na casa da velha Kaede...- ele não continuou a frase. A parte _"então pode dormir no chão aqui" _ficou muito implícita no modo como ele falara, enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se no rosto de Kagome, encarando-a seriamente. A garota pareceu entender o que ele queria dizer.

Deliciou-se ao observar as bochechas de Kagome tingirem-se de vermelho em questão de segundos.

- O q-que...?

- Hunf- ele virou o rosto- viajamos juntos durante todo esse tempo e agora você está cheia de frescuras?

- F-frescuras?- o rosto dela parecia estar coberto por uma nuvem escura.

- Você pode ficar naquele quarto- ele apontou com a cabeça, sem desgrudar os braços que estavam cruzados sobre seu peito.- Eu sempre durmo por aqui mesmo...

Kagome pareceu ponderar por alguns minutos. InuYasha tentou manter a respiração. Sabia que agora era diferente dormirem sob o mesmo teto, mas queria que ela se sentisse à vontade.

Ela olhou o que carregava na sua mochila e pareceu se dar por vencida.

- Posso aproveitar para estudar um pouco sobre essas ervas hoje à noite...- ela pensou alto.

- _E_ podemos jantar uma daquelas coisas boas que você sempre traz na sua sacola de mantimentos- ele sorriu abertamente para ela.

Kagome não largara a mochila. Permaneceu parada, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Se você acha que não tem problema...- ela sussurrou.

Ele não respondeu, ficou parado em seu canto, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

Kagome finalmente repousou a mochila no chão da sala. InuYasha abriu um de seus olhos e a observou cautelosamente, enquanto ela organizava algumas coisas, e puxava outras para fora.

- Você não precisa agir assim, sabe...- ele tomou coragem e disse, antes que pudesse pensar melhor.

- Agir assim...como?- ela o olhou.

InuYasha inclinou o corpo para frente, mesmo que aquilo não fizesse diferença alguma- a distância entre eles ainda era absurda.

- Eu não pensei que ficaria essa situação estranha entre nós...- ele sussurrou, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Não há situação estranha alguma...- ela continuou vasculhando a mochila.

- Hum...certo...

Kagome se levantou de um salto e já tinha uma caixa de fósforos nas mãos. Riscou-os energicamente, alcançando as velas ajustadas em pequenos pilares.

Inuyasha manteve os dois olhos abertos enquanto ela fazia aquilo. Quando ela se moveu para a segunda vela ele arriscou um olhar para o que ela havia tirado da mochila. O quimono que ela usaria no dia seguinte estava cuidadosamente dobrado no chão. Ele engoliu em seco- em que momento aquela veste havia parado em sua mochila? Será que ela_ previra_ que ele a convidaria para se hospedar em sua casa? Tentou afastar aquele pensamento- como ele mesmo falara, antigamente era rotineiro dormirem sob o mesmo teto.

Kagome não parou de querer organizar as pequenas coisas ao seu jeito e depois de algum tempo, InuYasha levantou-se para ajudá-la, contente com a idéia de que se ela estava mudando as coisas, provavelmente planejara ficar mais que uma noite. Seu peito inflara-se com a idéia. Kagome parecia tão decidia, sem receios. Será que tudo poderia ser como ele sonhara?

- Será que Kaede vai adivinhar que eu estou aqui?

- Provavelmente vai deduzir que eu seqüestrei você...- Inuyasha falou antes de pensar bem no que aquilo significaria, sua voz soando rouca de repente. Ele encou o rosto de Kagome apenas para deliciar-se ao vê-la corando.

Ao mesmo tempo, imaginou a conversa que Miroku e Sango deveriam estar tendo naquele momento, os rostos maliciosos e muitas risadas maldosas. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquilo da sua mente.

Quando ele a viu indo em direção ao quarto que ocuparia, sentiu o sangue gelar- naquele momento ela descobriria os seus planos. Mas era melhor daquele jeito... ele não teria coragem de pedir para ela...

Ela tinha o quimono e o resto de suas coisas seguras em seus braços, e caminhou a passos largos até a porta que InuYasha apontara anteriormente. Ela arrastou a porta energicamente e entrou no quarto sem pensar duas vezes.

InuYasha sentiu seu corpo inteiro contraído, enquanto escutava os passos dela ecoarem pelo quarto.

- Hum...você estava escondendo todos os móveis da casa aqui?- ela perguntou despreocupadamente. Ele caminhou até a porta do quarto e observou de longe, o corpo tenso.

Ela largara o quimono em cima da pequena mesa que ele colocara de propósito perto da janela.

Kagome parou e se virou para observar o restante do quarto. Estava mobiliado de maneira simples, porém harmônica. Ela olhou novamente a mesa que acabara de repousar suas coisas, depois olhou novamente para o centro do quarto.

- Casal...?- ela sussurrou, enquanto apontava sem graça para o que InuYasha tentara exaustivamente transformar em algo parecido com uma cama. Apenas alguns centímetros mais larga do que as esteiras comuns, não era um padrão de imagem do conforto, mas Kagome pareceu entender a idéia.

- Está desocupado...mas montado há algum tempo...para caso você voltasse...

Ela se virou bruscamente para ele. Passaram-se longos segundos sem que nenhum dos dois falasse nada. Ele observou que além do vermelho em seus olhos, haviam lágrimas tímidas no cantos

- V-você- a voz dela era fraca.

- Eu não pretendo _nunca mais _me separar de você, Kagome...- ele encurtou a distância que ainda havia entre eles, falando do jeito mais suave que pôde, torcendo para que seu jeito grosso habitual pudesse ficar adormecido, e ele fosse capaz de criar um momento romântico.

Ela respirava rapidamente, parecendo querer absorver cada detalhe.

- Você _realmente_ me esperou nesses anos todos...- ela falou com um fio de voz, porém foi muito claro para sua audição privilegiada.

- Keh- ele debochou, nervoso- Você ainda tinha alguma dúvida?

Ele não conseguia acreditar em como o momento de constrangimento anterior, se transformara naquilo.

Ela se virou para ele. Ele observou um leve tremor tomar o corpo da garota. Ela virou-se lentamente para ele, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Ele sentiu seu corpo congelar no momento em que uma das mãos de Kagome deslizou pelo seu braço, subindo pelo seu ombro. A outra, ela descansou em seu peito.

- Então...- a voz dela era estranhamente convidativa- eu não preciso ficar na casa da velha Kaede...- ela sussurrou, um sorriso tímido em seus lábios. Seus braços moveram-se para enlaçar o pescoço do hanyou, que sentiu-se repentinamente sem ação.

Ele sentiu seu estômago despencar com a naturalidade dela, não acreditando que aquela já era sua resposta. Ela não esperou que ele falasse nada, já havia colado seus lábios bruscamente, buscando beijá-lo da maneira mais entregue possível.

Inuyasha voltou a si rapidamente, e já abraçara o corpo da garota fortemente contra o seu. O beijo dessa vez era mais experiente, e Kagome deixou que todo o peso de seu corpo caísse sobre Inuyasha, enquanto ele tentava manter suas mãos o mais imóveis possível, prendendo o corpo da garota contra o dele.

Apenas alguns minutos sozinhos, fizeram com que a sensação de que ficara algo estranho entre eles se dissipasse completamente,

- Então...- ele se afastou, querendo recuperar o fôlego.- Isso é um _sim? _V-você, quer mesmo...ficar aqui?

- Você já sabe a minha resposta há muito tempo...

- Mas é bom ouvir, mesmo assim...- ele perdeu o fio da meada, quando a mão de Kagome alcançou o topo de sua cabeça. Ele achou que aquilo o aborreceria, mas quando sentiu os dedos ágeis de Kagome massageando suas orelhas, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

Ele fechou os olhos e descansou as duas mãos na cintura da garota. Não conseguiu conter um leve tremor, enquanto um som contido, que lembrava muito um rosnar, escapou de seus lábios. Kagome deslizou a mão pelos seus cabelos, sentindo toda a extensão. Ele ficou surpreso como aquele simples toque conseguia lhe transmitir tanto carinho.

- Eu amo você, InuYasha...- ela sussurrou. Ele abriu os olhos, assustado. Não precisou buscar os olhos da garota, o rosto dela estava a apenas milímetros de distância. Ele se perdeu no escuro de suas pupilas, enquanto precisava reaprender a respirar. Era impressão dele, ou as pupilas dela estava dilatando-se enquanto ela o olhava?

- Ka-Kagome...- ele já sabia dos sentimentos dela, obviamente. Ficara muito claro depois de tanto tempo juntos. Mas ouvir da boca dela era completamente diferente. Tornava o momento único...era impossível explicar.

Como ele responderia à altura? Será que seria capaz de traduzir em palavras tudo que estava sentindo? Tudo que havia sentido até então?

Haviam sido longos meses em que pensar sobre tudo que havia vivido...muitas coisas estavam bastante claras para ele. Mas conseguiria falar?

- Sua tola- ele a abraçou fortemente, sabendo que a machucaria se ficassem muito tempo naquela posição. Não conseguiria encará-la.- Se apaixonou por alguém que poderia a matar com alguns poucos movimentos de mãos...inclusive...alguém que _tentou_ isso realmente...quando nos conhecemos- sua voz foi morrendo, ao lembrar de como haviam se odiado no primeiro momento. Ele certamente. Kagome sempre fora doce e gentil.

- Elas não machucam tanto assim...- Kagome falou, quase rindo, passando os dedos delicadamente pelas garras na mão direita de Inuyasha, que agarravam suas costas firmemente.

Ele queria a chamar de idiota, como fizera diversas vezes...mas não parecia mais capaz de querer ofendê-la.

- Ainda existem outros modos...- ele sorriu, entrando na brincadeira da garota.

- Eu não tenho medo...- antes que ele percebesse, a mão dela alcançara a bainha de sua espada, e num movimento mais rápido do que ele pudera imaginar, ela conseguira tirar Tessaiga de sua cintura. O baque foi surdo quando a espada atingiu o chão.

Ele se afastou brevemente dela, e olhou para a espada que o acompanhara durante todo aquele tempo. A espada que garantira que Kagome ficasse viva...que garantira _que todos_ eles estivessem vivos. Não soube explicar porque aquela atitude por parte de Kagome fizera seu coração bater fortemente contra o peito, ansioso- ele precisou reaprender a respirar.

- Você está muito corajosa hoje...- sua voz foi quase como um lamento. Aquele movimento por parte de Kagome fora extremamente convidativo de alguma maneira. Ele não sabia explicar, mas era como se algum tipo de decisão silenciosa tivesse sido tomada pelos dois.

- Não tem nada a ver com coragem- porém o tom dela era destemido, quando ela o fez olhá-la nos olhos.- Apenas vem da confiança que tenho em você...

- Gostaria que você pudesse entender o que significa para mim ouvir isso de você...- ele sussurrou.

- Você pode tentar explicar...- a mão dela alcançou seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos, incapaz de se conter, quando a ponta dos dedos da garota deslizaram pela pele de suas bochechas, nariz...brincando ao redor de seus lábios.

Ele adorou poder saborear todas aquelas sensações. Apenas saber que InuYasha sentia algo especial por ela, fizera com que Kagome pudesse se sentir mais segura, mais decidida.

A outra mão de Kagome subia pelo seu braço, apalpando seus músculos de tempos em tempos- ele precisou se concentrar para poder arquitetar as palavras, enquanto sua respiração acelerava sem que ele percebesse.

- Você está comigo há tanto tempo...que parece quase repetitivo falar...- sua voz falhou, a mão de Kagome não mais em seu braço, mas sim em seu ombro, massageando-o, parecia decidida à tirá-lo do sério.

- Eu acabei de admitir que amo você...- ela riu, fazendo um som engraçado escapar de seu nariz.

- Como se eu não soubesse disso...- ele manteve os olhos fechados, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Poderia ter me feito esperar menos...- ela sussurrou, e beijou sua bochecha delicadamente.

A mão dela continuava apalpando os músculos tensos no corpo do hanyou.

- Pretendo... me redimir... dia após dia...- sua voz realmente falhava agora.

Ela beijou o canto de seus lábios. InuYasha tentou buscar a boca da garota, mas ela se afastou rapidamente. Ele manteve os lábios entreabertos durante alguns segundos, depois os curvou em um sorriso travesso. Ela iria o forçar a falar...

- Eu posso afirmar que só descobri o que é esse sentimento com você...- ele suspirou, colando o rosto com o dela, para que não precisasse a olhar. Sentia a própria pele ardendo, e sabia que ela podia perceber.- Não sabia que era possível sentir tanto..._tantas coisas_ ao mesmo tempo...

As mãos de Kagome estavam finalmente paradas, ela escutava atentamente.

- Eu acordei hoje aqui...sozinho...sabendo que eu deveria ter tido essa conversa que estamos tendo agora, no momento em que vi você saindo daquele poço...

A respiração da garota acompanhava os batimentos cardíacos dele.

-Eu amo você, Kagome...mais do que posso imaginar...mais do que achei que fosse possível sentir...- ele suspirou, enquanto afundava o rosto em seus cabelos cheirosos, aspirando aquele perfume que parecia tatuado em sua mente.- Não posso suportar a idéia de estar longe de você...

Ele sabia que ela deveria estar pensando no sentimento que ele compartilhara com Kikyou...mas o que _ambos_ tinham agora não se comparava ao que ele havia vivido com a sacerdotisa. Tinham uma história, era verdade...mas com Kagome tudo era tão diferente...tão certo...tão intenso...

Ele sabia que se dera conta daquilo muito tarde...mas tinha consciência de que seu pensamento não era em vão...ela nascera para ele, e ele nascera para ela...

Ele segurou firmemente o rosto da garota e buscou seus lábios, agora com sucesso, beijou-a de uma maneira eufórica, querendo que ela entendesse realmente o que se passava dentro dele.

Kagome correspondeu ao beijo à altura, suas línguas já estavam perdidas uma na outra, e ela acariciava a de InuYasha de uma maneira ao mesmo tempo delicada e voraz.

Ele entendia aqueles sinais agora- tentara ignorá-los da primeira vez...mas por que fugir de tudo aquilo? Aquelas sensações eram maravilhosas, e ele queria estar _verdadeiramente_ ao lado dela..._inteiramente_ ao lado dela...

Kagome implorava silenciosamente para que ele não parasse. InuYasha arriscava passear as mãos pelo corpo da garota, testando novos caminhos. Percebeu que Kagome não o afastava nem parou sua mão quando ele acidentalmente tocara a pele por debaixo da blusa que vestia.

Saber que estavam ali _sozinhos_ e que nada os atrapalharia, fez InuYasha ser tomado por uma euforia sem tamanho. Sabia que ela pensava o mesmo. Em nenhum momento houve uma voz que gritou para ele que aquilo era errado. Seus corpos reagiam um ao outro, e parecia _muito_ certo não parar.

Ele percebeu que as mãos de Kagome estavam trêmulas quando ela agarrou a parte de cima de sua veste. Era quase como um pedido. Em resposta, ele segurou as mãos dela, concentrando-se por um momento. Aquilo era _exatamente _como em seu sonho.

Sua Tessaiga já estava jogada aos seus pés, o que era uma peça de roupa? Kagome observou enquanto ele retirava a peça, os olhos da garota pareciam hipnotizados com o vermelho do tecido. Ele deixou que escorregasse pelos seus dedos, enquanto a encarava seriamente, querendo que ela entendesse que ele estava _submisso_ a ela naquele momento...Kagome tinha um olhar completamente diferente enquanto o olhava, observando o peito do hanyou subir e descer com sua respiração descompassada. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho diferente...ele sentiu-se como se tivesse tirado mais peças de roupa de uma só vez...ela parecia devorá-lo com os olhos.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pousava as mãos delicadamente sobre o peito dele, agora apenas coberto pela roupa branca que ele mantinha por baixo. Ela observou a respiração dele, ainda levemente alterada, parecendo desconcentrada ao ter os olhos famintos de InuYasha diante se si.

InuYasha já estava ficando impaciente, mas Kagome parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo e deslizou lentamente as mãos pelo peito do hanyou, encarando seus olhos.

Ele inclinou-se para frente lentamente, sem quebrar o contato visual. A magia do momento parecia incapaz de ser quebrada...

Ele fechou os olhos apenas quando seus lábios se tocaram novamente...ele a beijou uma, duas vezes...não permitindo que ela tivesse mais do que o simples contato superficial...ela tentou segurar a nuca de InuYasha, que estava preparado, apoiando toda a sua força para que ela não pudesse tomar o controle da situação. Ela iria _pensar_ que dominava a cena...ele iria provocá-la até o ponto em que poderia finalmente conhecer a Kagome sem receios...

Ele lambeu os doces lábios de Kagome, deslizando a língua de um lado ao outro. Kagome mexeu-se em protesto, tentando fazer com que ele a beijasse novamente, pressionando o corpo firmemente de encontro ao dele. Ele lentamente entreabriu os lábios, e com o máximo de cuidado que pôde reunir, mordeu levemente o lábio inferior da garota.

Ele sentiu a respiração acelerada de Kagome batendo em seu rosto, pontuada por leves gemidos. A mão da garota perdeu-se nos cabelos do hanyou, seus dedos entrelaçados firmemente nos fios teriam causado dor se ele estivesse em sua forma humana. Mas enquanto ele estivesse _naquela_ forma, aquele tipo de atitude só serviria para provocar mais ainda a alma selvagem que existia dentro de si.

Ele finalmente cedeu às tentativas da garota, e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus, e com movimentos rápidos de sua língua explorando todos os cantos da boca de Kagome, conseguiu arrancar mais gemidos tímidos, porém quase constantes, enquanto ele apertava pequenos espaços de pele exposta que a roupa da garota deixava à mostra.

Ele moveu a cintura mais para perto dela, incapaz de se conter. Ela gemeu alto ao sentir a excitação de InuYasha contra sua barriga, parecendo incapaz de voltar a beijá-lo durante poucos milésimos. Não se sentiu envergonhado como pensou que se sentiria ao demonstrar o quanto a desejava- pelo contrário. Ele enlaçou a mão nos cabelos dela, aproveitando a distração da garota, expondo seu pescoço liso e delicado. Moveu rapidamente sua boca depositando diversos beijos, arriscando passear a língua pela pele macia.

Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto firmava sua cintura mais para a frente. Ele sorriu internamente com a resposta corporal dela- ela estava sentindo tudo aquilo que ele sentia? Sua respiração era alta, e ela não parecia se importar de sussurrar palavras desconexas, que mais pareciam pedidos. Ele percebeu duas tentativas de Kagome de tomar alguma iniciativa- mas ela parecia muito tímida para isso. Sentiu a mão dela em sua barriga, demorando-se ali algum tempo. Depois, ela arriscou um toque delicado que desceu pelo seu peito. Mas ela parava por ali- ele sabia que a experiência da garota era nula.

InuYasha forçou o corpo de Kagome para trás, usando uma mão de apoio para que ela se sentisse segura até estar deitada. Ele ajeitou-se sobre ela para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Deslizou a mão pelo rosto delicado da garota, enquanto observava deslumbrado, o peito dela movendo-se muito rapidamente, a boca entreaberta implorando por ar. Admirou a cena durante alguns segundos, imaginando quando poderia ter visto algo tão maravilhoso em sua vida quanto aqueles olhos escuros encarando-o, convidativos.

A mão de Kagome alcançou a sua cintura, ele tentou focar seus pensamentos para que aquilo não o fizesse estragar tudo. Ela tentou o puxar para perto, mas ele simplesmente tocou seus lábios por breves momentos. Kagome inspirou profundamente, e jogou a cintura para cima, buscando contato com o corpo de InuYasha.

Ele lentamente deslizou a ponta do nariz pelo rosto da garota, depositando beijos em cada espaço que podia alcançar, fazendo o caminho pelo seu pescoço, alcançando a clavícula. A respiração de Kagome parecia mais acelerada do que nunca, e a mão que ela mantinha na cintura de InuYasha manteve-se em um aperto que estava tornando-se doloroso, mesmo para alguém tão forte quanto ele.

Nem ele saberia responder por que estava mantendo toda aquela calma...porém, havia um medo constante de atravessar aquela linha e nunca mais poder voltar...não queria que aquilo estragasse tudo que tinham até então...

Mas por que eles estavam com aquela urgência? Por que seus corpos pareciam gritar quando entravam em contato um com o outro? Se ambos queriam aquilo, não havia por que temer.

A mente de Kagome não funcionava como devia funcionar. Ela não sabia mais onde estava, nem onde estaria no próximo momento. Desde que se dera conta do que aquele quarto significava, saíra de si. Ela queria estar próxima dele o máximo que pudesse, e por mais absurda que aquela idéia pudesse parecer, até seus corpos exerciam um efeito de barreira para o que ela estava sentindo.

Kagome não parecia mais estar agindo com a razão- aquela era a Kagome decidida que ele sabia que existira o tempo todo, por mais que na maioria das vezes ele a enxergasse como alguém frágil que necessita proteção.

Ele mordeu seu pescoço, mais forte dessa vez, querendo provocar mais descontrole ainda na garota. Uma de suas mãos estava na lateral do corpo de Kagome, explorando cada pedaço- de vez em quando, ele deslizava a ponta de suas garras sobre a pele da garota, deliciando-se ao perceber que ela se arrepiava. Ele beijou a parte do pescoço que acabara de morder e deslizou a língua delicadamente, exercendo pressão.

Ela precisava senti-lo mais perto de si. Seu corpo gritava- a distância era quase dolorosa. Kagome gemeu mais alto e parecendo incapaz de se conter, em um movimento rápido que ele jamais imaginara, escorregou as mãos para as nádegas de InuYasha e o puxou fortemente contra si.

Foi uma espécie de choque quando os corpos se bateram. InuYasha deixou escapar um gemido mais alto do que gostaria, seguido de um rosnado involuntário, quando Kagome mexeu-se debaixo dele, a mão firmemente ainda o apertando contra si- ela afastou as coxas e enlaçou ambas as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Um zumbido ensurdecedor tomou seus ouvidos. Sua mão apertou dolorosamente o corpo de Kagome, ele sentiu as garras atingindo a pele macia. Ela quase gritou, mas o puxou mais ainda para perto. Ele sentiu o quanto Kagome estava excitada, quando seus corpos se grudaram inteiramente, a garota fazendo questão de que não houvesse espaço algum entre eles.

- Ka-Kagome- ele achou forças para falar.

Ela já tentava beijar seus lábios novamente. O cérebro do hanyou trabalhava tão rápido que ele achou que fosse desmaiar.

- P-por favor...- ela sussurrou. Ele ouviu um rosnado subir do próprio peito. Por que ela fazia aquilo com ele? Ela estava _realmente_ querendo levá-lo até o limite?

- Kagome...eu...não...- ele manteve-se apoiado sobre ela, seus longos cabelos prateados formando uma espécie de véu de proteção, seus rostos encarando-se.

- InuYasha...- a voz dela parecia uma espécie de choro.

Ele respirou fundo, seu coração martelando fortemente contra seu peito como se fosse parar.

- Se você...se continuarmos...se...- ele fechou os olhos, xingando-se mentalmente. Sua boca estava agora a centímetros da orelha dela- Droga, Kagome...eu não vou conseguir parar...- sua mão deslizou pela bochecha macia dela.

- _Eu quero você_- ela sussurrou, puxando seu rosto para encará-la, sua boca quase não se movendo. Algo dentro dele pareceu explodir. Sua mão deslizou para o pescoço da garota.

_Droga! Ela sabe realmente o que fazer para me deixar louco!_

Ele respondeu à súplica da garota, beijando-a de maneira voraz. Sua língua parecia tão fora de controle quanto seu corpo. Ele perdera completamente a calma que mantivera até então, enquanto Kagome o puxava para que ele permanecesse completamente encaixado entre suas pernas.

Não parecia real- ela implorava para que ele não parasse. Suas mãos já estavam por debaixo da blusa dela, um de seus dedos passou quase despercebido notando um arranhão que ele deixara ali momentos antes.

Com um movimento brusco, ele arrancou a blusa que a garota vestia por cima de sua cabeça. Ela não se importou, e empurrou o corpo rapidamente para permanecer sentada, e ainda usando a força de suas pernas, o obrigou a inclinar o próprio corpo para trás.

Ele aproveitou a falsa sensação de domínio da garota para usar as mãos livres na missão de explorar seu corpo. Ele passeou desde sua barriga até quase alcançar seus seios. Como não houve protesto por parte dela, ele arriscou passar as costas da mão esquerda sobre a pequena peça de roupa que ainda os cobria.

Kagome respirava em arquejos, e em resposta ao toque de Inuyasha, imitou o que ele fizera anteriormente, e mais violentamente do que ele achou que ela poderia, a garota beijou seu pescoço, deixando marcas vermelhas em quase toda a sua extensão. Inuyasha ouviu um rosnar escapar de seu próprio peito, quando a garota começou a mexer a cintura, encaixando-se perfeitamente ao corpo dele. Seu corpo pulsava violentamente, ele não parecia capaz de se conter. Ela era tão maravilhosa...cada instante que se passava fazia ele sentir mais e mais a necessidade de tê-la para si.

As mãos pequenas da garota já tiravam a última peça de roupa que cobria o peito do hanyou. Ele não protestou, e apenas com a parte de baixo de sua roupa, aproveitou para retirar a saia que ela usava- apenas por que permanecera ali, pois não estava impedindo em nada que ele sentisse o quanto Kagome o desejava. A naturalidade com que aquilo acontecera fora tamanha, que ele sentiu-se imensamente exposto ao sentir os olhos famintos de Kagome novamente sobre si. Ela demorou-se em seu peito, suas mãos passeando pelos braços musculosos do hanyou, depois trilhando um caminho exploratório pelos seus músculos. Seus olhos pareciam incapazes de olhar para o lado, ela parecia prestes a pular em cima dele, enquanto sentia-se hipnotizada com sua beleza. A mão dela brincou na musculatura bem definida de sua barriga, ela deixou escapar um gemido enquanto seus olhos percorriam o restante do corpo de InuYasha, talvez imaginando o que ainda estava escondido sob sua veste vermelha.

Ele estava pronto para deixá-la em pé de igualdade com ele- ela ainda estava muito vestida para alguém que estava o testando a cada segundo. Porém, no instante seguinte, Kagome moveu-se para cima e para baixo algumas vezes, sem desfazer o enlace em sua cintura, parecia decidida à tirá-lo do sério. Inuyasha sentia a inexperiência da garota, aos poucos ser substituída pelo instinto e pelo desejo- ela sabia o que fazer para o deixar louco. Ele fechou os olhos, praticamente delirando ao sentir seus corpos se chocando, e uma pergunta martelava em sua mente: porque ainda haviam aqueles pedaços de tecidos _estúpidos _no meio do caminho?

Toda vez que ela sentava novamente no colo dele, parecia se dar por satisfeita ao sentir a excitação do hanyou pulsar contra a sua intimidade. Repetia o gesto, beijando-lhe os lábios, enquanto InuYasha lutava para conter os gemidos que escapavam de sua boca.

Ele não era capaz de disfarçar tudo que estava sentindo. Ela permanecia abraçada nele, naquela posição que ele esperou que nunca precisasse ser quebrada. Porém, novas idéias surgiram, e ele empurrou o corpo dela, dessa vez sentindo que lhe era permitido tocá-la inteiramente. Ele apertou ambas as nádegas da garota, sentindo o corpo ficar mais dolorido ainda ao sentir a pele macia dela, enquanto a empurrava para que se deitasse novamente.

Kagome parecia não se cansar de sentir a pele exposta de seu peito, seus braços...sua barriga...ela raspava as unhas, e apalpava a musculatura. Ele pressionou fortemente o corpo dela, suas cinturas se chocando com violência. Foi quase como um pedido de desculpas para o movimento seguinte- ele se afastou bruscamente dela, ficando de quatro por sobre a garota.

Beijou entre seus seios, controlando todo o seu corpo, enquanto Kagome segurava sua cabeça. Ele desceu e passeou pela sua barriga, entreabrindo os lábios e deixando que sua língua provasse todos os sabores. Kagome mexia-se debaixo dele, seus gemidos eram quase ritmados e já haviam virado música para os ouvidos do hanyou.

Ela o puxou para que voltasse aos seus seios, e ele livrou-se rapidamente da última peça de roupa que os cobria, sabendo que provavelmente rasgara alguma parte da extensão do delicado tecido. Sem pensar duas vezes, beijou seus seios como se estivesse beijando os lábios da garota. Precisou parar de respirar por um momento para conter seu instinto de acabar logo com aquilo. O cheiro dela, misturado com o sabor de sua pele, que exalava desejo, excitação, era quase como um método de tortura para ele.

Um grito agudo e ao mesmo tempo nervoso escapou dos lábios de Kagome, quando ele arriscou morder lentamente seu seio. Ela levou uma das mãos para as costas de InuYasha, e arranhou fortemente do seu pescoço até seu quadril, descendo pelas nádegas e o puxando para si. Era a segunda vez que ela o tocava daquele jeito, implorando para que ele continuasse. Era extremamente provocante.

Ele desceu distribuindo beijos, arrancando gemidos e suspiros. Seu corpo já estava dolorido, seu membro pulsando implorando para que aquilo fosse até o fim. Sem receio dessa vez, ele afundou o rosto por sobre a última peça de roupa que cobria o corpo da garota, ansioso para poder provar realmente o sabor de Kagome. Ela se curvou para cima, mas segurou seus cabelos- sinalizando que ele continuasse.

Ele beijou delicadamente por cima do tecido, segurando a cintura de Kagome. A garota tremia quase violentamente agora, e ele precisou controlar todos os seus instintos para lentamente livrá-la daquele último pedaço de roupa.

Ele não imaginou que poderia fazer Kagome sentir tanto prazer. Sua língua, curiosa, buscava todos os cantos...queria provocar todas as sensações...ele ensaiou um beijo exatamente como aqueles que haviam trocado até então...Kagome pareceu aprovar completamente os movimentos que ele realizava, e mantinha uma das mãos entrelaçada em seus cabelos prateados. Ele demorou-se ali, sabia que ela estava gostando- a garota movia o quadril lentamente em direção a ele, enquanto ele continuava naquela missão exploratória. Os gemidos dela o incitavam a continuar.

Ele buscou os olhos dela- estavam completamente fechados. A boca entreaberta completava a cena com os pequenos pingos de suor que pontuavam seu corpo. Ele a observou durante alguns segundos.

Acidentalmente, já a vira sem roupa mais do que uma vez. Mas jamais imaginou que pudesse haver tantos outros detalhes que ele perdera. Ele gastou alguns minutos deslizando as mãos por cada canto de seu corpo, enquanto Kagome tentava controlar a respiração.

- In-Inuyasha- foi a vez do corpo dele tremer, a mão dela o puxou novamente para que o quadril dele encontrasse o dela. Kagome parecia estar tentando se concentrar seriamente para tirar a roupa que restava em InuYasha.

Seu rosto era levemente assustado, mas InuYasha acompanhou o movimento de sua mão para que ela soubesse que estava tudo bem. Dando-se por vencido, ajoelhou-se sobre ela, sem perder o contato visual, livrou-se da última peça de roupa que ainda os separava. Ele não planejara fazer aquilo daquela maneira, mas Kagome pareceu achar seus movimentos bastante sensuais.

Ele a beijou novamente, deixando-a a vontade para que descobrisse como tocá-lo. A garota pareceu tímida de repente, mas InuYasha guiou sua mão durante alguns segundos, incapaz de conter vários gemidos quando Kagome livrou-se do último suspiro de timidez, tocando-o enquanto seguia seus instintos.

Ele não conseguia mais- a sensação da mão dela o provocando era mais do que ele poderia agüentar. Ela realizava movimentos ritmados e ele sabia, que se ela não parasse, ele não conseguiria segurar a explosão que estava por vir.

Ele colocou o corpo sobre o dela e segurou delicadamente sua cintura, posicionando seu corpo de uma maneira que ela pudesse sentir calmamente, até saber que estava pronta. Porém, quando Kagome sentiu o contato tão próximo do corpo do hanyou, puxou sua cintura, mais delicadamente dessa vez, permitindo que ele fizesse o caminho que seu corpo implorava.

Ela pareceu contrair o corpo, sua face contorcendo-se de dor. Ele queria falar com ela, mas sua voz já não lhe obedecia. Ele beijou seus lábios lenta e delicadamente, suas línguas encontrando-se novamente, o gosto dela ainda marcante misturando na dança incansável das bocas.

Kagome pareceu relaxar, e InuYasha conseguiu se sentir plenamente envolto pela intimidade da garota. Achou que não iria conseguir suportar o momento, seu corpo inteiro contraiu, sua boca não conteve o gemido brusco que precedeu um rosnado incontrolável. Kagome gemeu em resposta, o puxou novamente, e ele obedeceu.

Dessa vez, ela gemeu baixinho, e ele realizou movimentos ritmados, cada vez mais profundos, observando o corpo da garota movendo-se juntamente ao seu. Kagome estava apenas respondendo aos seus movimentos, suas duas mãos trêmulas agarradas no antebraço de InuYasha.

Conforme a velocidade aumentava, a garota acelerava mais a respiração. Ele havia perdido a noção do tempo. Nada mais importava- apenas senti-la o envolvendo completamente.

Kagome abraçou o corpo de InuYasha, suas mãos alcançando as costas do hanyou, encontrando as mechas de fios de cabelo prateados grudadas em suas costas. As mãos de Kagome agarravam-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso. InuYasha sentiu a contração de prazer que o envolveu inteiramente, e soube que Kagome estava sentindo algo inimaginável naquele momento- a garota parecia incapaz de abrir os olhos. Minutos depois, ele sentiu que não poderia mais conter a explosão que estava por vir.

Beijou seus lábios, incapaz de fazer algo mais que aquilo, e concentrou-se no barulho de seus corpos chocando-se um com o outro, os gemidos de Kagome, que no momento mais pareciam gritos, sincronizados com seus movimentos. Aquilo parecia um sonho...porém, ele jamais sonharia que seria tão perfeito estar com ela daquele jeito...

-Ka-Kagome- ele gemeu, sabendo que parecia mais um rosnado do que qualquer outra coisa. Não controlava mais seu corpo. A sensação foi mais do que maravilhosa, ele sentiu uma corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo diversas vezes, fazendo com que ele sentisse que todos os seus músculos estavam se derretendo.

Ele caiu sobre a garota, mais bruscamente do que planejara. Só então percebeu que em algum momento, Kagome havia entrelaçado novamente as pernas na sua cintura, auxiliando-o no movimento. Ele não tinha forças para sorrir, mas teria o feito se pudesse.

Ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas de InuYasha, enquanto ele inclinava o rosto para o lado, buscando encarar seu rosto. Os olhos da garota ainda estavam fechados- ela tinha um sorriso iluminado no rosto, parecia não entender completamente o que tinha acontecido.

Ele beijou sua bochecha e a puxou para si, sem desfazer o enlace perfeito de seus corpos. O contato do seio nu de Kagome com seu peito pareceu querer reacender nele o fogo que queimara até então, mas ele tentou controlar toda aquela confusão e explosão de situações que aconteciam ao mesmo tempo. Kagome deslizava as mãos pelos cabelos de InuYasha, mais despenteados do que nunca, esparramados em suas costas ainda grudados em alguns pedaços de seu corpo.

Ele massageou a nuca de Kagome, depositando um breve beijo na ponta de seu nariz. A garota suspirou e descansou a cabeça no braço dele, aquele sorriso parecia permanentemente marcado em seu rosto.

- Kagome...- ele sussurrou.

- InuYasha...- seu nome foi quase um suspiro. Ela abraçou-se a ele mais fortemente.

Permaneceram longos minutos daquele jeito. Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar em se levantar ou falar algo. Inuyasha sentia o suor correndo em seu corpo, mas não se importou- e nem iria se importar, enquanto Kagome ainda estivesse em seus braços.

- Eu sempre soube que _pertencia _a você...- ela sussurrou.

Ele sentiu-se estranho ao ouvir aquilo.

- Em nenhum momento me pareceu errado...eu...eu- a garota continuava.

- Kagome...- ele tentou achar forças para falar. Queria deixar claro que não a julgava pelo que tinha acontecido. Ambos sabiam que o desejo havia falado mais alto do que qualquer tipo de cautela. Ele tremeu ao pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo teria. Em como seria acordar no outro dia pela manhã e pensar sobre o que havia acontecido.

Ela ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo.

- Eu nunca estive com ninguém _assim..._- ele precisava deixar claro. Talvez, em alguma parte da mente de Kagome, Inuyasha e Kikyou tivessem levado seu relacionamento ao próximo passo.

Ela descansou o rosto no peito dele, sentindo a respiração aos poucos se acalmar.

- Então...isso é mais uma prova de que pertencemos um ao outro...- ela fechou os olhos e deixou que a felicidade a invadisse.

- Kagome...- ele sussurrou, suas mãos perdendo-se nos cabelos da garota. Ele tomou cuidado para que o sono que o tomava, não causasse algum descontrole de suas garras.- Eu também sentia que não era errado..mas...eu...mas...

Ela esperou pacientemente.

- Estou com medo do que isso possa significar.- ele finalizou.

Ela ergueu o rosto prontamente para ele.

- Não precisamos falar disso agora...- a voz dela era doce.

- Mas...

- Você se arrepende..?- a voz dela o fez acordar, de certa forma. Agora que a tensão inicial havia passado, ele podia pensar com mais calma.

A resposta estava pronta em sua garganta.

- Eu jamais me arrependeria.- ele falou, firmemente.- Eu amo você...e sonhei com esse momento várias vezes...

Ela corou levemente, parecendo gostar de escutar aquilo.

- Eu nunca pensei que você falaria sobre sentimentos com essa naturalidade...- ela massageou o braço dele, olhando-o nos olhos. Era estranho como no momento anterior ele guiara-se apenas pelo instinto e agora, parecia um perfeito romântico.

- Você mudou muita coisa em mim...- ele fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com a sensação, incapaz de pensar em mais nada enquanto tinha Kagome em seus braços.

Ela segurou brevemente o colar no pescoço de InuYasha, parecendo hipnotizada.

- Eu nunca mais usei a palavra mágica desse colar...

- Hum?- ele resmungou, sonolento.

Ela soltou o colar, e deitou-se novamente sobre ele.

- Você sabe que eu faria...- ele falava lentamente, tomado pelo sono- _qualquer_ coisa se você pedisse...você não precisa de um colar e palavras mágicas...

- Certo- ela sussurrou, acariciando suas orelhas daquele jeito delicado. InuYasha deixou que um rosnar escapasse de seu peito.- Vou me lembrar disso...

- Lembre-se mesmo...- ele sussurrou.

- InuYasha...- ela falou docemente. Ele abriu um olho apenas para encará-la. Os olhos dela estavam convidativos novamente.- Você está realmente com sono, não está?

- Não- ele brincou, abrindo o outro olho.- Você passou três anos longe de mim...- ele já passara a mão pela coxa dela, e puxara sua perna para enlaçar novamente sua cintura.- _E_ eu ainda preciso me redimir pelos outros anos perdidos...não esqueça...

Ela sorriu, enquanto ele novamente trilhava caminhos infinitos de beijos pelo seu pescoço, rosto, finalizando em seus lábios. Ela agarrou-se em seus cabelos, mais violentamente dessa vez. InuYasha não parecia querer deixar que sua parte humana o dominasse, e sua face youkai aparecera novamente em questão de segundos. Kagome separara seus lábios novamente apenas para tomar ar, seus olhos completamente fechados, sua mente novamente perdida em meio a sensações compartilhadas com o hanyou.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado do M dando as caras xD Ás vezes eu lia e relia e adaptava aqui e ali alguma coisa, já que a frieza é meio característica da cultura deles...mas cá entre nós, não existe **nada** frio entre o nosso amado Inu e Kagome-chan =D Ah! Muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir (pausa dramática p/ uma risada maléfica)

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, e um agradecimento especial p/ aqueles que tem me ajudado a divulgar a fic (já que meu bloqueio literário sempre me faz pensar que o que eu escrevo é porcaria e por isso ninguém quer ler xD )


	5. Medo

**Capítulo 5- Medo  
><strong>

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Demorou meio minuto para ela se dar conta do porquê estava se sentindo tão maravilhosamente bem. Seu corpo havia ficado deitado da mesma maneira a noite toda, ou ela que tivera essa impressão?

_Não. Não é impressão..._

Ela suspirou ao lembrar-se das poucas horas de sono.

Arrepiou-se ao sentir seu corpo acordando por completo aos poucos, ficando ciente da respiração quente em sua nuca, a sensação da ponta do nariz de InuYasha tocando levemente sua pele, seus braços nus envolta de seu corpo, protegendo-a. Ela não se importava com o fato de não conseguir se mexer.

Deliciou-se com a sensação de ter o hanyou daquele jeito ao seu lado. Haviam sido raras às vezes em que ela o vira dormir completamente deitado, entregue daquela maneira. Geralmente isso acontecia apenas quando ele cedia ao cansaço.

Ela nunca havia se sentido tão próxima dele, talvez nem mesmo na noite anterior, quando havia compartilhado sensações que jamais imaginara com ele. Inuyasha se mexeu levemente em seu sono, talvez seus sentidos aflorados detectando que o coração de Kagome estava acelerado naquele momento. Ela aproveitou a situação, e posicionou-se mais confortavelmente, aproximando-se mais de InuYasha.

Ele não pareceu acordar, mas um leve rosnado escapou de seu peito- o suficiente para que o coração de Kagome acelerasse mais ainda. O hanyou colou mais o corpo com o dela, a respiração ainda como se estivesse dormindo. Kagome adorou a sensação de ter suas pernas entrelaçadas nas dele. InuYasha não deixava um espaço sequer entre suas coxas, e o quadril dele estava tão colado ao corpo dela que ela seria capaz de detectar qualquer mudança que ocorresse naquele local.

Ela precisou conter uma risada quando esse pensamento lhe veio em mente.

Ela queria se virar, olhar seu rosto. Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquela posição era tão perfeita. Era como traduzir carinho em gestos, e ela não queria perder aquilo.

Sabia que tinha um dia longo pela frente, mas com a velocidade da corrida de InuYasha, independente da hora que saíssem da vila, chegariam à tempo para as lições de Jinenji.

Uma respiração mais profunda de InuYasha fez com que todos os pequenos cabelos em sua nuca se arrepiassem. Será que ele estava acordando?

- Ka-Kagome...?- a voz dele foi quase um sussurro, e realmente soou como uma pergunta. Mas ela não respondeu. Nunca o vira tão sonolento durante todo aquele tempo que o conhecia, e queria aproveitar para descobrir essa outra face de InuYasha.

O hanyou movimentou-se alguns milímetros, sem separar seus corpos. Kagome sentiu o costumeiro frio na barriga. Será que teria vergonha de encará-lo depois daquela noite?

Ela sentiu o nariz de InuYasha subir pela sua nuca, provocando sensações inimagináveis em seu corpo tão sensível após tudo que acontecera. Ele perdeu-se em seu cabelo, inspirando profundamente. Kagome jamais seria capaz de explicar como se arrepiava tanto com o toque do hanyou.

- Você é...tão perfeita...- a voz dele não era mais que um sussurro, mas ela entendeu muito bem. Sentiu suas bochechas reagirem ao comentário.

Uma das mãos de InuYasha alcançou seu cabelo e massageou levemente a nuca de Kagome. Ela deixou escapar um ronronar de sua garganta, em aprovação.

- Bom...dia- foi quase como um suspiro que a voz dela saiu. InuYasha riu, o som escapando pelo seu nariz.

- Bom dia...- ele respondeu, com a voz rouca.

Ela adorou aquela situação. Ele não lhe dera _bom dia_ primeiramente.

_Não._ A primeira palavra que InuYasha dissera ao acordar fora seu nome. _O nome dela, _apenas depois para tornar tudo mais perfeito dizendo que ela era perfeita.

Ela não sabia como responder àquilo. Seu coração estava tão rápido, que ela achou que jamais poderia esquecer a sensação de estar em seus braços.

- Eu _ainda_ estou sonhando?- ele tinha aquela voz completamente enrolada, como se não quisesse acordar.

- Certamente você não está acordado _ainda..._- ela não riu, mas sorriu enquanto InuYasha continuava a deslizar sua mão pelos seus cabelos. Ela desconfiou que ele estivesse apenas fingindo o cansaço, já que suas garras ainda não haviam encontrado seu couro cabeludo.

- Em que momento...- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se derreter por completo.-...isso deixou de ser realidade e eu comecei a sonhar...?

Ele deslizou a mão pelo braço dela, apenas tocando-o com as pontas dos dedos. Kagome permitiu-se resmungar em aprovação. Ele segurou seu pulso gentilmente.

- Seu coração está tão acelerado...posso escutá-lo daqui...- ele continuou sussurrando.

Ela sabia que ele podia, mas não se importava.

- InuYasha...- ela sussurrou de volta, tentando se virar para encará-lo.

Ele levantou o corpo quando percebeu a movimentação dela. Um de seus braços prontamente foi para o outro lado do corpo de Kagome, apoiando-se para olhá-la.

O coração dela fraquejou, pareceu parar de bater. Ele era assim _tão _lindo? O que acontecera?

Os olhos de InuYasha, naturalmente belos, estavam dourado claro e um brilho diferente. Seu rosto parecia sereno, e nem sua cara de sono conseguia disfarçar o sorriso que ele tinha em seus lábios. Ele parecia tão diferente...e ao mesmo tempo tão igual...

Ela precisou mover uma mão para seu rosto para ter certeza que não era _ela_ quem estava sonhando.

- Kagome...- deveria ser proibido ele falar seu nome daquela maneira tão suave. Ele acompanhou o gesto da garota e posicionou sua própria mão sobre a dela, que estava em seu rosto. Ele sorriu, e Kagome teve um breve vislumbre de suas presas.- Você...está aqui..._mesmo..._

Ela teve vontade de rir novamente, mas conseguiu se conter.

- Estou- ela tentou falar baixo, não queria quebrar o encanto daquele olhar. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de observar cada detalhe do rosto de InuYasha. Parecia que novas informações haviam surgido.

Ele a olhava de uma maneira tão desconcertante. Não era do mesmo jeito que ele havia a olhado na noite anterior, mas de certa forma era tão magnífico quanto. InuYasha migrou a mão que estava sobre a dela para a bochecha direita de Kagome. Com muito cuidado, ele deslizou a ponta de suas garras ali, incapaz de machucá-la daquela maneira.

- Eu tive medo de acordar...e perceber que tinha sido um sonho...- ele falava rápido e ao mesmo tempo de maneira tão intensa.- ...mais um, como muitos que eu tive quando essa casa estava vazia...sem você...

Ela só pôde sorrir, não conseguiria jamais achar palavras que pudessem expressar o que ela sentia.

Ele a puxou gentilmente, segurando suas costas, e a abraçou. Simplesmente a abraçou- da mesma forma que ele costumava fazer quando andavam o mundo atrás da Shinkon no Tama. Ela o abraçou de volta, descansando o rosto em seu peito nu. InuYasha já tinha as mãos em seus cabelos, mantinha os olhos fechados, aparentemente tentando controlar sua respiração acelerada.

Ele a apertou tão forte naquela abraço, que ela achou que lhe faltaria o ar. Será que ele _realmente_ acordara pensando que fora um sonho?

- Inu...Yasha...?- ela sussurrou, sem fôlego, seu pulmão implorava por ar.

- Ah, desculpe...- ele a soltou rapidamente e a encarou, os olhos já preocupados.

Ela pôde então observar algo que passara despercebido quando o olhara anteriormente, talvez porque ela estivera tão hipnotizada pela sua beleza. Ela rapidamente migrou a mão novamente para a lateral do rosto de InuYasha, a ponta dos dedos delineando onde ela tinha impressão de que havia o resquício de marcas. Ela aproximou o rosto rapidamente dele, tentando observar melhor.

- O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou, incapaz de se conter. Estavam muito fracas, mas InuYasha ainda conservava leves riscos arroxeados embaixo dos olhos.

Ela o encarou repentinamente, e precisou conter uma exclamação de surpresa. Suas escleras estavam levemente avermelhadas também.

_Talvez por isso tive a impressão de que seus olhos estavam diferentes._

- InuYasha...?- ela não queria dar aquele pânico à voz, mas precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Está tudo bem...- ele segurou as duas mãos dela, evitando o olhar da garota repentinamente.

- Não...n-não está tudo bem, InuYasha...- ela tentou olhá-lo novamente.

- E-eu só...eu...- ele se afastou bruscamente dela, virando-se de costas.- Droga!

Ela se assustou com o tom ríspido dele. InuYasha já estava sentado na beirada do_ futon, _suas mãos rapidamente alcançando sua roupa. Ela observou, assustada, ele se vestir.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse colocar sua última peça de roupa, Kagome pareceu acordar de seu susto e levantou-se bruscamente.

- InuYasha...- ela suavizou a voz.- Eu só queria saber se...bom...eu já vi você antes assim...mas...

Era verdade que já vira aquelas marcas e seus olhos daquela maneira, mas em momentos de descontrole, quando InuYasha mostrara sua verdadeira face youkai. O que significava elas estarem ali naquele momento?

Ele jogou-se novamente na cama, ainda de costas para ela. Kagome retirou de suas mãos a parte de cima de seu quimono vermelho, descansando a mão livre no ombro do hanyou.

- Está melhor agora- ele tentava falar lentamente, mas parecia ansioso.- Ontem estavam piores...

Ela se perguntou em que momento aquelas marcas haviam aparecido, sendo que ela não havia percebido.

- Desculpe...não queria assustar você...- ele virou o rosto na direção oposta à dela, rapidamente recolhendo a roupa de Kagome do chão e estendendo à ela sem encará-la.

- V-você não me assustou...- ela achou sua própria voz em meio à estranheza do momento.- Por que...por que você ficou assim de repente?

Ele parou, seus ombros mexendo com sua respiração. InuYasha levou uma mão ao próprio rosto, apertando o canto de seus olhos. Parecia imensamente concentrado.

- E-eu só...achei que elas teriam sumido hoje...- ele sussurrou.

- Hum...- Kagome tentou entender o porquê de tamanha preocupação.

Novamente, culpou-se por não ter percebido a mudança. Sentiu o rosto queimar ao lembrar-se da longa madrugada, e sentiu-se mais constrangida ainda ao se dar conta de que simplesmente _não vira_ o rosto de InuYasha ficar daquela maneira.

Ela puxou delicadamente o rosto de InuYasha para que ele a encarasse. Ele tentou manter os olhos fechados.

- Olhe para mim...- ela sussurrou.

Ele abriu os olhos. Ela sentiu seu coração acalmar ao ver que eles estavam voltando ao normal. Antes que ele pudesse pará-la, ela aproximou seus lábios do rosto de InuYasha e beijou onde ela sabia que aquelas marcas apareciam. InuYasha manteve os lábios apertados em uma linha fina e segurou delicadamente o rosto de Kagome quando ela se afastou.

- Desculpe...por isso...- a voz dele parecia distante.

Ela afirmou com o rosto, querendo que ele entendesse que estava tudo bem. Ele tirou das mãos dela sua própria veste, e a cobriu, ao perceber que a garota não fizera esforço nenhum para se vestir.

- Quando você estiver pronta, partiremos para a casa de Jinenji...- ele se levantou, deixando uma Kagome muito confusa para trás, uma das mãos da garota parada inutilmente no ar, como se estivesse no meio de um movimento.

- Inuyasha...?

Ele não parou. Ela se levantou, abraçando o próprio corpo para que a veste dele lhe cobrisse inteiramente. Ela pensou em gritar _senta_, seria uma boa forma de detê-lo. Mas sabia que não podia...

Ao invés disso, ela pisou firme em direção a ele. InuYasha estava quase na porta.

- Eu sei que isso significa alguma coisa...- a voz dela foi mais alta do que planejara.

InuYasha ficou parado, ainda de costas para ela.

- Kagome...-a voz dele era quase um lamento.

- Eu vejo que você está com medo de me contar...eu achei que após tudo que aconteceu com a gente, você não teria segredos para mim, InuYasha...

Ele ficou anormalmente parado. A respiração de Kagome estava acelerada.

- Vista-se –era quase uma ordem, vindo daquela voz fria.

- InuYasha!

- Depois conversaremos...

Ele saiu do quarto antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa a mais.

Kagome sentiu a raiva borbulhando em seu estômago e subindo. Um calor insuportável ascendeu pelas suas pernas, percorrendo todo o seu corpo, até alcançar seu rosto.

Ela sentiu que lágrimas teimosas iriam aparecer a qualquer momento. Sentiu _muita_ vergonha.

Depois de tudo que haviam passado, o que poderia significar aquele comportamento frio de InuYasha?

Instantes antes ele estava completamente romântico e entregue, parecia outra pessoa.

Ela jogou a roupa dele que a cobria com raiva no chão e buscou sua mochila. Não colocaria a mesma roupa do dia anterior, ainda mais depois de InuYasha ter lhe alcançado elas, como que esperando que ela as colocasse.

_Idiota._

Ela não pôde conter seu pensamento de xingá-lo. Estava se sentindo tão estranha perante tudo aquilo. O que se passava na cabeça de InuYasha? Ele dissera na noite anterior que não estava arrependido.  
>Será que após aquela conversa as horas que se seguiram haviam mudado algo na opinião do hanyou?<p>

Ela tirou o quimono da mochila com violência. Mal conseguia lembrar como deveria vestir aquilo de maneira apropriada, mas suas mãos trabalharam seu comando enquanto ela deixava sua cabeça se encher de mais raiva do que poderia supor que teria.

Ela terminou de se vestir e buscou algo para amarrar o cabelo, dentro de sua mochila. Colocou ao redor do pulso, incapaz de realizar mais algum movimento que a deixasse mais parecida ainda com Kikyou. Queria deixar InuYasha com raiva, mas não ao ponto de ele nem sequer olhá-la como nos minutos anteriores.

Ela saiu do quarto, deixando a roupa da noite anterior jogada da maneira que ele deixara. Apenas apanhara a parte de cima do quimono de InuYasha, e já estava jogando para cima dele antes que ele pudesse se defender.

Ele estava parado, olhando por uma janela, e pareceu se sobressaltar quando a peça de roupa bateu com força na lateral de seu corpo, roçando em seu rosto. Ele fechou um olho, e com um reflexo rápido demais para um humano normal, agarrou a roupa.

Kagome sentiu-se culpada ao ver que o pegara desprevenido, o barulho do escorregar do tecido perturbando sua sanidade mental. Virou-se de costas para ele e migrou para a cozinha, buscando algo para fazer um chá.

A visão de suas ervas pobremente organizadas, devido à _falta de tempo_ da noite anterior lhe deixaram com mais vergonha ainda. Será que estava criando mais expectativas do que deveria?

InuYasha voltaria atrás com seus planos?

No momento, apenas o que ela queria era entender a busca mudança de comportamento do hanyou.

- Kagome...- ele já estava perto dela, agora completamente vestido.- Não quero que você fique assim...

- Assim como?- ela buscava algo para fazer fogo, incapaz de se concentrar com a mão de InuYasha em seu ombro querendo que ele a encarasse.

Ele suspirou longamente. Não queria a tirar do sério daquela maneira. Mas como sempre, agira como um idiota e estragara tudo. Agora, Kagome estava fora de si- e ele era o culpado.

Mas não poderia explicar a ela o seu receio. Não queria sobressaltá-la. Ele próprio precisava descobrir mais a respeito.

- Desculpe...eu...- ele sussurrou.

Ela se virou bruscamente para ele. Ele pôde observar as lágrimas manchando o rosto da garota. Seu coração disparou, ele sentiu suas narinas se dilatarem. O cheio dela mudara- ele odiava quando ela ficava com aquele odor misturado ás lágrimas. E ainda havia _raiva. _E a raiva estava ganhando da tristeza naquele momento.

- Eu prometi para mim mesmo que jamais a faria chorar novamente...- ele tentou segurar o rosto dela.

Kagome afastou suas mãos, limpando as lágrimas, seu rosto tingindo-se de vermelho.

- Como você quer que eu me sinta, InuYasha?

Ele abaixou os olhos, incapaz de encará-la. Não repara no quimono que ela estava vestindo- e agora, perante aquela visão da mulher que amava pronta para abdicar de sua vida normal para estar ao lado dele, sentiu-se pior do que já estava.

- Depois dessa noite que, pelo menos _para mim, _havia sido _perfeita- _o estômago dele embrulhou ao escutar aquilo.- você começa a se comportar de uma maneira estranha...apenas porque essas _malditas_ marcas apareceram no seu rosto, algo que _nem de longe _é novo para mim!

Ela tinha os punhos fechados, e mais lágrimas caíam de seu rosto.

- Você não precisa ficar todo estranho por isso! Caso você não se lembre, InuYasha, eu refresco sua memória! Já vi seu rosto _mais marcado_ que isso! Já vi suas presas quase _rasgarem_ sua própria boca. Já vi essas suas garras fora de controle!

-Kagome-ele tentou segurar os ombros da garota, mas novamente ela se afastou dele.

- Não tente fazer com que eu tenha calma agora! Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui! E depois de _tudo _que eu...que eu...- ela parecia incapaz de encontrar a palavra- _aprendi_ sobre você...certamente não tem mais nada que me surpreenderá.

Ela silenciou, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Ele tentou segurar sua mão, tendo sucesso naquela tentativa.

- Kagome...é diferente...é diferente até _para mim..._- ele foi abaixando o tom de voz conforme falava, incapaz de proferir aquilo em voz alta.- Eu achei _realmente _que elas teriam sumido...eu...

Ele colocou uma mão em seu próprio rosto, vendo que o momento estava fazendo com que ele mudasse de novo. Seu coração ainda estava disparado, e ele afastou-se alguns centímetros de Kagome.

A garota pareceu mudar seu comportamento, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e desfez a distância que havia entre eles.

- Está mudando de novo...- ela sussurrou. Foi tão estranho ouvir a voz dela calma e cautelosa, depois dos gritos anteriores.

O coração dele deu um salto, seu olfato privilegiado captou a diferença no cheiro dela.

_Até o cheiro está diferente...o cheiro de Kagome sempre mexeu comigo...mas está mais..._

Ele a olhou, assustado. Ele viu que ela pôde discernir o medo em seu olhar.

Kagome arriscou posicionar a mão no rosto do hanyou. Ele percebeu a diferença nos olhos dela quando o vermelho sumiu de suas escleras novamente, e as marcas desapareceram. Ele sentiu a diferença em seu próprio corpo- estava começando a perceber agora.

- P-por que- ela tremia- isso aconteceu?

Ele segurou a mão dela delicadamente, encarando-a.

- Eu...não sei...- ele sussurrou.

- M-mas...elas...quer dizer, essas marcas...sumiram e apareceram...de uma maneira estranha...- ela não parecia prestes a chorar novamente, mas a mudança brusca em seu comportamento era notável.

- E-eu...vou descobrir..eu vou dar um jeito...- ele a abraçou, com medo de ser rejeitado novamente.

- InuYasha...- ela parecia incapaz de corresponder o abraço, ficou parada enquanto ele tinha os braços ao redor dela.- Eu achei que você estava escondendo algo de mim...achei que...

- Desculpe...eu não queria...eu...argh!- ele se afastou, cuidando para não sobressaltá-la.- Eu agi como um completo idiota...mas...

Kagome o abraçou dessa vez.

-M-mas...não é _nada de mais_...não é? Você é parte-youkai...- ela diminui o volume da voz.

- Isso nunca havia acontecido _dessa maneira..._ em uma situação como essa...

Ele sentira quando tudo começara a mudar na noite anterior. Tanto ele como Kagome pareciam incapazes de parar- os beijos eram intermináveis, os sussurros eram pedidos que prontamente eram atendidos. O cansaço parecia não existir para o seu corpo, e ele sabia que aquela empolgação se devia aos anos separados.

Agora, seu corpo estava completamente doído- suas costas não pareciam às mesmas. Ele tentou culpar a tensão do momento, mas sabia que saíra de controle na noite anterior.

Engoliu em seco. Kagome era inexperiente, certamente não sabia qual era o limite. Ele também _jamais_ havia estado daquele jeito com alguém, mas pelo fato de ser homem já havia escutado comentários sobre experiências de outras pessoas. Certamente, eles haviam se descontrolado.

A culpa não era apenas dele, e ele tinha certeza disso. Não culpava Kagome. Ela não tinha culpa de ter mexido tanto com seu coração, de ter o deixado sonhando acordado com o dia que a teria em seus braços...ela não tinha consciência de como seu cheiro mudava quando o desejava, ou de como sua pele parecia responder ao chamado de InuYasha...

Ele tinha aqueles sentidos aguçados...ele percebia tudo aquilo...

E naquele momento, ele precisava esquecer tudo que acontecera na noite anterior...e focar sua mente para descobrir por que o _seu _ próprio corpo estava diferente.

Ele nunca se sentira tão cansado...nem tão sem controle sobre sua face youkai...seu olfato estava alterado...seus movimentos pareciam diferentes...

- Assim que eu deixar você com o Jinenji...eu vou...- ele escolheu com cuidado as palavras.-...descobrir por que isso está acontecendo.

Kagome apenas afirmou com a cabeça e se afastou brevemente dele.

- InuYasha...- ela tinha um brilho diferente no olhar.- Você acha que...que...tem relação com o que aconteceu noite passada?

Ele pôde ver a vergonha exalar de cada poro de Kagome ao colocar aquela desconfiança em voz alta. Para ele, não estava dúvidas. E ele sabia que ela entendia em _parte_ o que aquilo poderia significar.

- Você já- ele tentou controlar o tom de voz-...já tinha ouvido falar de algum youkai...ou hanyou...em uma situação como...a da _noite passada?_

Eles não colocavam a palavra _sexo_ em nenhuma de suas frases. Mas ambos sabiam o que queriam dizer. Ele sabia a resposta de Kagome também, mas queria que ela fizesse um caminho em sua mente para a teoria que ele tinha na própria.

- Claro que não- ela ficou vermelha.- Não é...normal? Quero dizer...- ela engoliu, nervosa.- sua mãe era humana...não é? E os hanyou são sempre parte youkai...parte humana...eu não entendo como...

- Não tem relação por ser _você, _Kagome...- ele foi cuidadoso com as palavras.

- Mas então...- ela deixou seus olhos se perderem.

- Acredito que não tenha relação com..._descontrole_- ele sentiu mais vergonha ainda ao ouvir da própria boca aquela palavra.- acredito que tenha relação apenas...por eu ser um hanyou...

Ela remexeu-se, incomodada.

- E você não sabe..._mesmo_? O que pode significar?- ela questionou, o rosto vermelho.

- Não.

Ele não pôde conter pensamentos divertidos ao se dar conta de que Kagome achara _realmente _que a culpa era _dela. _Ele não sabia que caminho ela tinha feito em sua cabeça para chegar àquela conclusão, mas felizmente já varrera aquela desconfiança da mente da garota.

- Eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso agora, Kagome...- ele deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela. A garota parecia estar distante, pensando em tudo que ele falara.- Os problemas ainda vão estar aqui quando você voltar...

- Você tem certeza de que é um _problema?_- ela pareceu se divertir com a frase. Ele sentiu o coração disparar ao pensar que talvez ela se divertisse escutando que havia algum problema na situação aparentemente perfeita que haviam vivenciado juntos.

- Não tenho certeza de nada...mas não quero que você pense isso...- ele a guiou pela mão.- Está tudo bem..._mesmo_...me sinto ótimo...

Não se sentiu culpado por mentir.

Os dois caminharam em direção à porta.

- Desculpe ter gritado com você...- ela falou rapidamente, incapaz de quebrar o contato visual.

- Tudo bem...- ele tentou sorrir para ela. Ela sorriu sinceramente de volta.

- Eu acho que essas marcas...seu rosto mudando...- ela desviou o olhar envergonhada.- Talvez seja normal...em uma situação como essa...

- Talvez...- ele mentiu novamente. Ele já ouvira bastante coisa a respeito de relacionamento amoroso envolvendo youkais, mas naquele momento precisava saber até que ponto as regras que valiam para eles, valeria para um hanyou.

Ele próprio tentou pensar que tudo ficaria bem. _Tinha que ficar bem_.Ele já passara pelas piores situações de sua vida, já ficara longe de Kagome todo aquele tempo...certamente, não seria aquilo que iria acabar com ele.

Sentiu uma contração involuntária no músculo de seu rosto ao lembrar-se o porque estava se preocupando tanto: era por Kagome que ele temia. Precisava descobrir, e _rápido_¸ o que aquela situação implicava para ambos.

- Podemos ir?- ele tentou fingir-se alegre, enquanto abaixava-se para Kagome agarrar-se em suas costas.

Ela prontamente o fez, e em minutos já estavam correndo, novamente em silêncio.

Ele não perguntou se ela estava se sentindo desconfortável ou exposta correndo daquele jeito, com aquele quimono. Ela não falava nada, tampouco. Pelo menos não estavam tensos como no dia anterior, e ele pôde alcançar uma velocidade adequada para que chegassem ao destino de Kagome a tempo.

Parecia que longas horas haviam se passado quando finalmente chegaram. Kagome desceu de suas costas, mas antes de se dirigir à casa de Jinenji, ela posicionou ambas as mãos no rosto de Inuyasha.

- Eu estarei do seu lado...não importa o que aconteça...- ela sussurrou, mas InuYasha compreendeu perfeitamente bem.

- Eu sei...- ele descansou a mão sobre a dela, e sorriu fracamente.- Desculpe deixá-la preocupada...

Ela fez sinal de negativo com a cabeça.

- Não estou preocupada...sei que tudo ficará bem...- ela aproximou seus rostos lentamente, como se pedisse autorização para InuYasha.

Tocou os lábios do hanyou delicadamente, sentindo-os mais frios que o normal. InuYasha permaneceu imóvel até que ela se afastasse. Ela não quis olhar- mas as marcas pareciam estar ali novamente.

Ele manteve os olhos nos dela, mas se afastou lentamente.

- Virei buscar você no final da tarde...- a voz dele era rouca.

- Certo...- foi apenas o que ela conseguiu responder.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo mais, ele já correra, seu corpo parecia curvado para a frente. Seu coração ficou apertado enquanto ela viu o hanyou sumir de vista.

Não tivera nem tempo para parar _realmente _para pensar em tudo que acontecera. Seu corpo estava cansado, sentia dores levemente incômodas em alguns espaços de sua pele- principalmente no pescoço.

Ela levou instintivamente a mão para o lugar que mais doía. Lembrou-se com um frio na barriga, dos carinhos de InuYasha, dos momentos só deles compartilhados naquela pequena casa.

Ela _queria muito_ poder lembrar apenas com felicidade daquela primeira noite interminável. Não queria lembrar do medo que vira nos olhos de InuYasha, da incerteza do que significavam aquela marcas...aquelas mudanças em seu rosto...

Talvez o romance entre humanos e youkais não fosse normal como os outros...talvez o fato de seu corpo estar dolorido e ela sentir-se sem energia devia-se ao fato de ser diferente. E ela não tinha ninguém com quem conversar aquilo. Certamente não conversaria com ninguém, mesmo que InuYasha fosse humano. Não poderia compartilhar o que acontecera, jamais poderia proferir em voz alta.

Mas ela não podia deixar de pensar que fora _maravilhoso..._viver aquilo sem restrições...não importar-se com o sono...nem com o cansaço...

Ela tentou armar-se com um sorriso enquanto caminhava em direção à casa de Jinenji. O amigo já estava na porta, acenando alegremente para ela. Ela tinha um longo dia de trabalho pela frente...precisava manter sua mente focada...e tentar esquecer que o cheiro de InuYasha estava grudado no seu corpo.

Já ele, estava longe dali. Correndo mais rápido que podia. Não sabia se deveria buscar Miroku...se deveria viajar em busca de Myouga...não tinha opções! Delirou, pensando que talvez Kaede poderia lhe explicar o que estava acontencendo.

_Em todas as histórias...todas as lendas...esse tipo de coisa segue um padrão...será que...?_

Ele viu a pequena casa de Sango e Miroku e apertou o passo. Ele não queria que ninguém visse o seu rosto naquele dia...não podia...aquilo revelaria o que acontecera entre Kagome e ele...

Mas ao mesmo tempo, Miroku era o que se encaixava na palavra _amigo_ quando InuYasha vasculhava sua mente. Ele sempre fazia piadinhas e parecia capaz de zombar com tudo...mas ele era o único que podia lhe ajudar naquele momento. Sabia que, como monge, ele tinha conhecimentos sobre lendas youkais. E Sango, por ter caçado muitos deles, certamente saberia algo que pudesse o ajudar. Mas será que seria capaz de se expor para os dois?

Ele parou em frente a casa. Miroku era sua única opção. Precisava conversar com alguém...precisava saber se Kagome estava em perigo.

O bem-estar da mulher que amava estava em jogo...o futuro dos dois estava prestes a mudar se sua desconfiança fosse verdadeira...ele não podia deixar que sua vergonha falasse mais alto do que a vontade de ser feliz ao lado de Kagome.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Ainda bem que vocês gostaram do capítulo anterior =D Espero que tenham ficado ansiosos (e cheios de desconfiança) ao terminar de ler esse!

Um agradecimento especial as pessoas que comentaram por aqui...não sei se todas continuam acompanhando a fic, mas espero que tenham um tempo para acompanhar as atualizações!

Individua do mal (medooo das ameças hehe xD), Laryssa Pontes (ah! meu orkut está lá p/ quem quiser add :D ), Isa (vc sabe né, garota! obrigada por tudo!), sango coral-chan (uau, que bom que gostou mesmo!) Rei Eve Kovik (aqui está mais uma atualização!), Ana (vc me emocionou com seus comentários! Obrigada!), Higurashi K (a empolgação no seu último comentário me contagiou! isso com certeza me fez querer atualizar mais rápido!)  
>Neiva, Juli-chan e Rika Cardoso (não sei se vocês continuam por aqui... :D)<p>

Desculpem o recadinho curto p/ cada uma! Só queria lembrar de todo mundo *-*

Gente, espero que tenham gostado mesmo desse capítulo! Prometo muitas supresas nos próximos!


	6. A marca

**Capítulo 6- ****A marca**

- Miroku!- ele gritou, antes que pudesse se conter.

InuYasha manteve suas costas em direção à porta da cabana do casal, e quando suas orelhas sensíveis detectaram a movimentação do monge em sua direção, ele deu alguns passos se distanciando.

- InuYasha?- a voz de Miroku estava estranha, ele pareceu preocupado.

O hanyou sabia que ele deveria estar encarando suas costas e se perguntando por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito.

- Onde está Kagome-sama?- Miroku não parecia disposto a aceitar fácil aquela mudança no comportamento de InuYasha.

- Kagome está ocupada...estudando com Jinenji...- InuYasha permaneceu de costas para ele, e deu alguns passos em direção à árvore que havia em frente à casa.

Miroku caminhou para mais perto do amigo, parecendo apreensivo.

- O que aconteceu?- ele questionou com uma voz de riso inconfundível. - Pelo jeito seu mau humor só piorou desde a última vez que conversamos...

- Keh!- InuYasha cruzou os braços, defensivamente. Precisava falar...e _logo..._antes que Sango aparecesse com as crianças.- Você pode parar de brincadeirinhas e vir comigo?

O monge ficou calado durante algum tempo, parecia incapaz de assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

- Claro...mas...você poderia _por favor_ me explicar porque me obriga a me afastar de minha linda mulher tão cedo pela manhã?- ele riu, aparentemente querendo descontrair, já que InuYasha ainda não se virara.

- Sango certamente merece uma recompensa pelo trabalho pesado que tem tido com as crianças...eu só estou fazendo um _favor _à ela.- InuYasha não pôde conter uma risada.

- Hum... pensei que você estava com um problema sério já que eu só conversei com suas _costas_ até agora...mas pelo jeito ainda está bem o suficiente para zombar dos outros...

Ele achou que Miroku realmente saíra do sério com aquela última piada, como a voz do monge raramente se alterava ele não soube dizer que estava tudo bem até ouvir os passos do amigo se aproximando. InuYasha inclinou o rosto para o outro lado, incapaz de encará-lo.

- Vamos então, InuYasha...- ele começou a caminhar e InuYasha o seguiu.- Kami-sama é testemunha do bem que eu faço à humanidade...

O monge ergueu as mãos para os céus, debochando. InuYasha acelerou o passo e ultrapassou o amigo, correndo à sua frente. Miroku não parecia ter pressa, e manteve um sorriso debochado até alcançar a árvore que InuYasha subira.

- Fazia algum tempo que eu não via você se refugiar em uma árvore...pelo jeito a briga com Kagome-sama foi feia...

- Não houve briga _nenhuma!_- InuYasha gritou, incapaz de se conter. Miroku tentava enxergar InuYasha, mas o hanyou escolhera um galho muito distante.

- Certo...você não precisaria gritar se não tivesse subido tão alto!- Miroku cruzou os braços, debochando.

- Argh!- InuYasha quis arrancar seus cabelos. Não sabia o que fazer! Precisava falar antes que a coragem lhe fugisse, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se incapaz de permitir que Miroku olhasse seu rosto. Ele tinha plena consciência que agora aquelas marcas estavam tomando sua pele, e seus olhos e presas deveriam estar tão assustadores quanto. _Está ficando pior com o tempo...elas estão sumindo e voltando cada vez em intervalos menores..._

InuYasha pulou do galho antes que pudesse pensar melhor. Se todos aqueles anos ao lado do amigo ainda não lhe davam o direito de pedir ajuda, ele não sabia a quem recorrer. Miroku se virou para ele assim que os pés de Inuyasha bateram ruidosamente no chão. Ele curvou-se com o impacto, e endireitou o corpo para cima o mais lentamente que pôde.

Miroku não precisou de muitos segundos para chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que agoniava o amigo.

- Oh, céus!- os olhos dele se arregalaram ao perceber a forma em que InuYasha estava.- _Espero_ que Kagome-sama esteja viva!

InuYasha achou que ele faria piadinhas a respeito, mas o monge pareceu sério daquela vez. Inuyasha franziu a sobrancelha.

- Ela está ótima.- ele sabia que era mentira. Kagome não estava _ótima._ Ele torcia para que ela mesma não se observasse melhor e achasse as pequenas marcas roxas que ele deixara pelo seu corpo.

- Kami-sama!- finalmente Miroku pareceu voltar a si, e um sorriso já estava em seu rosto.- Eu_ sempre_ soube que você era um pervertido!

- Miroku!- InuYasha gritou, corando violentamente.- O que você está dizendo? Você é quem não pára de fazer filhos desde que se casou com Sango!

- Ah, certo.- ele afirmou com a cabeça e imitou um sinal de prece com as mãos.- Mas todos sempre souberam que eu gostaria de povoar esse mundo com vários filhos...

- Considerando o número de mulheres que você colocou _contra a parede_ querendo que tivessem um filho seu...- InuYasha replicou, incapaz de se conter.

- Isso não vem ao caso...- Miroku abriu os olhos e o encarou.- Devo confessar que estou surpreso, InuYasha...eu pensei que você e Kagome-sama já tivessem-

- _O que?- _o hanyou gritou, impedindo que ele continuasse.- Não fale isso em voz alta, seu idiota!

- Por quê?- a expressão de inocência no rosto de Miroku não era o suficiente para enganar InuYasha.- O que tem de errado?

- Keh...é que...bom...você não precisa ficar anunciando por aí...- InuYasha coçou atrás das orelhas, sabendo que seu instinto canino o tomava em momentos de nervosismo.

- Ah, é claro. _Realmente_ me parece uma idéia melhor sair desfilando por aí com sua face youkai...num dia ensolarado como esse...deixando que toda vila saiba que você e Kagome-sama-

- Miroku!- ele precisou gritar novamente.

Dessa vez Miroku silenciou, e encarou InuYasha em silêncio. O hanyou tratou de controlar sua respiração, e pensou na melhor maneira de arquitetar as palavras.

- Você mentiu, InuYasha- Miroku tinha um sorriso perverso no rosto.- Quando eu questionei você, e _várias vezes,_ se algo acontecera nesses últimos dias, você sempre negava...

O monge caiu na gargalhada, e InuYasha precisou se controlar para não usar a Tessaiga contra seu pescoço.

- Não havia acontecido _nada!_- ele sentiu todo o rosto queimar. Ele não queria falar aquilo em voz alta. Era tão constrangedor!- Você pode parar de me deixar em uma situação mais constrangedora ainda?

- Desculpe- o monge continuava debochando, mas InuYasha agradeceu mentalmente quando ele engoliu o sorrisinho debochado e se sentou na pedra mais próxima. O hanyou ficou parado, recostando-se na árvore.- Mas não estou entendendo _realmente_ qual é a sua preocupação InuYasha...

- Você é um _imbecil_ ou algo assim?- InuYasha encarou-o bruscamente.- É óbvio que eu tenho que ficar preocupado...

- Começamos com as ofensas...- Miroku encarou o céu, despreocupado.- Achei que isso não iria me tomar o dia todo...

- Miroku você pode, por favor, me ajudar!- InuYasha tentava não gritar, mas sua voz estava descontrolada.

O monge o encarou.

- Você nem ao menos toma a face youkai completa...- ele tentava tranqüilizar o amigo.- E _você_ diz que Kagome-sama está inteirinha caminhando por aí...acalme-se...

InuYasha respirava rapidamente.

- Não foi por causa da aparência que eu fiquei nervoso...- InuYasha cerrou os punhos.- Eu só precisava saber de você o que você sabe sobre esse...esse tipo de _coisa..._

- Você precisa especificar sua pergunta...você quer conselhos sobre suas relações _íntimas_ com Kagome-sama ou-

- Não!- InuYasha gritou, seu rosto corando novamente.- Keh!

Miroku semicerrou os olhos e curvou sua boca em um sorrisinho irônico.

- Oh, se isso não é problema meu amigo... não vejo realmente com o que se preocupar...

InuYasha perdeu completamente a paciência e se virou para o monge, pronto para lhe socar a cara.

- Miroku! Você quer me obrigar a implorar sua ajuda?- ele observou que o monge lhe escutava.- Eu quero saber se essas malditas marcas no meu rosto...enquanto eu ainda conservo...bem..._em parte_ minha consciência humana...significam o que _eu acho_ que significam...

- Ah- Miroku se levantou rapidamente- Você conserva _em parte _sua consciência humana, hein? Estou _novamente_ preocupado com Kagome-sama!

- Não seja idiota!- InuYasha baixou o tom de voz.- Eu jamais machucaria Kagome de propósito...

- Mas isso não significa- Miroku ergueu uma mão sinalizando paz, finalmente parecendo assumir uma postura séria.- que não possa machucá-la inconscientemente...

InuYasha sentiu seu coração ficar apertado. Mas o amigo não falava nada mais do que ele já sabia.

- Eu sei...- ele sussurrou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante longos minutos. InuYasha sentou-se no chão, e esperou que Miroku voltasse para a pedra que estava anteriormente.

- Foi por isso que pensei em conversar com você...- ele fez uma expressão de nojo ao ter que demonstrar para Miroku que confiava nele.

- Hum...entendo...- Miroku assentiu com a cabeça.- Essa sua face youkai pode realmente acabar tomando algum tipo de atitude que depois você poderá se arrepender...

- Eu...eu...- InuYasha precisou encarar o chão para tomar coragem.- Eu já escutei coisas a respeito...mas apenas sobre dai-youkais...e algumas coisas se misturam às lendas...então...

Miroku encarou o céu, pensativo.

- Então acho que você não precisa de mim para deduzir o que está acontecendo...

InuYasha corou novamente, e soube que Miroku percebeu sua vergonha.

- Não fique envergonhado, InuYasha...- o monge falou, simplesmente.- Se você agir com naturalidade perante isso, mais fácil será para conversar com Kagome-sama a respeito...

- Não sei se serei capaz de falar com ela...- InuYasha respondeu em meio a um lamento.- Não sei nem ao menos o que falar...se _eu_ fosse um dai-youkai eu saberia o que essas marcas significariam...mas sendo um hanyou...

- ...significam exatamente a _mesma coisa..._- Miroku completou a frase.

InuYasha sentiu seu coração acelerar, parecendo incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.

- O quê?- ele questionou bruscamente.

- As lendas que você fala são reais...e por você ter uma parte youkai que aparentemente _se descontrola_ enquanto você está _muito_ perto de Kagome-sama...

- M-mas as lendas dizem que...que...- InuYasha foi incapaz de continuar.

- Sim...eu sei...- Miroku sorriu, mas InuYasha não sentia que poderia fazer o mesmo.- Não se assuste, InuYasha...preocupe-se em cuidar de Kagome-sama para que ela não sofra as conseqüências dessa sua _outra_ parte...

- Mas, Miroku!- ele levantou-se de um salto- Você não está se escutando? Você acabou de afirmar para mim que isso significa a mesma coisa que para _qualquer_ youkai...

- Sim, eu...- mas ele não deixou o monge terminar.

- Eu não posso...eu...eu não posso deixar que esse lado aflore...isso é algo que Kagome também deve decidir!

O monge se levantou também, e colocou a mão no ombro de InuYasha, ambos parecendo recobrar a calma ao ver que o rosto do hanyou voltava ao normal.

- Eu acredito que ela já tenha decidido isso...quando considerou abandonar a Era dela e vir para cá...viver ao seu lado...

InuYasha ficou parado, pensando. Kagome realmente estava disposta a viver para sempre com ele, ele sabia disso muito bem. E sabia que escondera isso de si próprio há muito tempo...ele sempre soube que ela faria qualquer coisa por ele...

- Seu rosto está mudando com que freqüência...?- o monge perguntou, cauteloso.

InuYasha virou o rosto para o outro lado, incapaz de esconder a vergonha. Mas queria responder aquela pergunta da maneira apropriada, para que monge pudesse lhe dar um conselho que valesse à pena.

- Tudo começou ontem...à noite...e ficou um tempo até que eu adormecesse...depois quando acordei ele começou a mudar...e depois voltar ao normal de novo...e está assim desde então...- ele segurou a respiração, não sabia se Miroku acharia engraçado ou não que ele dividisse algo de sua vida pessoal.

- E...bom...você não mudou _bruscamente...?_- o monge questionou controlando seu tom de voz, e InuYasha agradeceu mentalmente por ele não estar debochando.

- Bruscamente?- ele precisava entender o que o amigo queria dizer.

- Bom...- o monge pareceu ficar envergonhado dessa vez.- Você mudou na primeira vez que _ficou próximo_ de Kagome-sama?

As orelhas de InuYasha mexeram-se rapidamente, e ele corou.

- N-Não.- ele entendera a pergunta, mas ainda era embaraçoso demais aquela situação.- Eu...fiquei _diferente.._. mas não desse jeito...eu acho que foi um...diferente_ normal_...

Como era horrível ter que falar aquilo em voz alta! Felizmente Miroku estava agindo com naturalidade.

- Ah, sim...bom...todos nós ficamos diferentes...- ele riu. InuYasha sabia que não se escaparia das piadinhas.- Mas se você começou a mudar _depois..._

- O quê?- InuYasha se virou para ele.- O que isso significa?

- Significa que provavelmente você ainda não a _marcou..._- ele falou aquilo, e sua expressão parecia culpada, como se ele pedisse desculpa.

- Você tem certeza?- InuYasha perguntou, sem fôlego.

- Não há como ter certeza, mas...você foi ficando assim depois de passar_ muito_ tempo ao lado de Kagome-sama...- InuYasha corou ao escutar aquilo.- Você...bom...digamos que você _brincou com o fogo..._

- Você está fazendo muitas piadas a respeito disso, não está?- InuYasha cerrou os punhos.

- Eu devo lembrar a você que estamos perto da lua nova? Ou você ainda mantém um pouco de sua sanidade mental?

InuYasha encarou o céu azul, ofuscado pelo brilho do sol, como se pudesse enxergar a lua em plena luz do dia.

- A...lua nova...- ele sussurrou.

- Você provavelmente só permaneceu hanyou devido à proximidade com a lua nova...sua face humana falando mais forte...

- Então eu não preciso me preocupar com isso até que-

- Não- Miroku o interrompeu.- Se você quer realmente se preocupar com algo, preocupe-se desde já. Você não ter mudado realmente noite passada não significa que não poderá mudar hoje...ou amanhã...você sabe melhor do que eu que os hanyou seguem algumas regras diferentes...

- Então pode acontecer _do nada_!- a voz dele pareceu esganiçada.- Eu posso _marcar_ Kagome sem perceber!

- Ah, você _certamente _irá perceber...mas seu instinto estará falando mais alto e você...bem...como posso dizer isso sem que soe _mais _constrangedor ainda?- Miroku olhou para o céu e depois voltou a encarar InuYasha.- Você vai _querer_ marcar ela...

InuYasha engoliu em seco, incapaz de responder alguma coisa.

- Os youkais geralmente não pensam duas vezes...e a marcação da fêmea ocorre logo na primeira vez que ficam juntos...- Miroku falou, olhando para o horizonte, deixando um tempo para que Inuyasha pudesse pensar.- A prole geralmente vem a seguir...

_- __P-prole?_ InuYasha estava começando a entrar em pânico.

- No caso dos hanyous...não temos como saber _exatamente_ como funciona...mas o que se fala por aí é que as marcas aparecem...e desaparecem...aparecem...e desaparecem...até que...

-...até que?- InuYasha pareceu achar sua voz.

- Elas permaneçam..e então o hanyou marca a fêmea...

- Ah, isso é um pesadelo!- InuYasha segurou os próprios cabelos com as mãos. O monge o observou, assustado. Nunca vira o hanyou perder a cabeça daquele jeito.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo, é normal...bem...que essas marcas apareçam enquanto o hanyou está muito próximo de uma fêmea...Até que ele possa marcá-la, há o perigo de que seu "território" seja tomado...

- Você é nojento...- InuYasha olhou para o outro lado.

- InuYasha...- Miroku suavizou a voz.- Sempre que Kagome esteve ao seu lado ela _controlou _o seu lado youkai...impedindo que você se transformasse por completo...mas agora tudo mudou...

InuYasha o encarou.

- Antes...você era uma verdadeira ameaça para ela como youkai...pois poderia machucá-la...então ela estava lá ao seu lado e você voltava ao normal. Mas quando você assumiu para si mesmo o que sentia por Kagome- InuYasha repentinamente quis acabar com aquela conversa. Um ronco escapou de seu peito e tudo que ele queria era que aquele maldito monge calasse a boca antes que ele precisasse matá-lo.-...tudo mudou...ao ponto de, depois da noite passada, você ser capaz de querer arrancar minha cabeça apenas por eu estar a chamando simplesmente de _Kagome..._

InuYasha pareceu ouvir um estralo dentro de seu cérebro.

- Era um teste...e você falhou...- Miroku deu de ombros.

- O q-que?- InuYasha curvou-se em direção à ele.

- Eu sempre chamo Kagome de _sama_...e ao mudar a forma como eu a trato, isso traduziu para você _proximidade..._mesmo que sejamos amigos há bastante tempo você não pensaria duas vezes antes de arrancar minha cabeça para impedir que eu me aproximasse dela...

Ele nem percebera o que Miroku fizera, mas sentiu-se envergonhado ao perceber que estava realmente considerando usar suas garras para arrancar a cabeça dele do pescoço.

- A proximidade que você teve com ela noite passada já está registrada para sempre no seu cérebro...o próximo passo que irá acontecer-

- Eu entendi!- InuYasha passou a mão nervosamente pela testa, tirando os pingos de suor que estava ali.- Eu entendi...

- Desculpe fazê-lo ver as coisas dessa maneira...mas acho melhor você-

- Sim, Miroku!- ele o interrompeu.

- Você realmente não precisa ficar apavorado...Kagome-sama gosta muito de você...e acima de tudo o respeita...

- Não sei se esse respeito vai se manter ao ela saber que eu _quase_ a marquei...

Ele ficou em silêncio, tentando afugentar a vergonha que o tomava.

- As fêmeas possuem comportamentos estranhos, meu caro...elas podem surpreender você...

InuYasha o encarou. Miroku apenas sorriu e começou a fazer o caminho de volta à vila.

- Vou ajudar Sango com as crianças...- ele encarou InuYasha por instantes.- Fique tranqüilo...estarei na Vila caso precise conversar novamente...

Ele sabia que o monge estava o deixando sozinho para que ele pensasse em tudo. Ele não lhe falara_ nada de mais..._ apenas o surpreendera ao afirmar que as lendas eram verdades...

InuYasha pensou sobre o que ele falara...fêmeas possuindo comportamentos estranhos.

_Realmente_. Não fora apenas _ele _que mudara. Kagome ficara muito diferente na noite anterior- sem inibições...sem receios...ele não imaginou que aquilo fosse ocorrer tão cedo com eles...

E também não imaginara que a garota teria aquela _sede insaciável... _ele cobriu os olhos com as mãos ao se lembrar daquilo. Gostaria de poder esquecer...mas ao mesmo tempo, uma pontada gostosa em sua barriga surgia toda vez que ele lembrava de tudo que haviam compartilhado.

"_Ah... Kagome... internamente, eu sempre soube que você faria algo assim com o meu ser...me deixar tão sem rumo... com medo..."_

Será que ele ficara com tanto medo de se entregar aquele amor por sentir que aquilo poderia acontecer?

A sua cabeça apenas gritava que ele deveria ter ficado ao lado dela _antes. _Imagens da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente. O corpo de Kagome...a expressão dela olhando para ele...a boca da garota entreaberta, os olhos semi-cerrados...o movimento dos corpos...

Seu pensamento pareceu nublar, suas narinas dilataram-se, e instintivamente ele começou a procurar pelo cheiro de Kagome, mesmo sabendo que ela estava muito distante dali. Ele começou a correr- o cheiro dela na floresta próxima parecia incapaz de acalmar sua fúria.

Ele chegou a sua pequena casa, e atravessou a porta rapidamente. Sem pensar duas vezes entrou no quarto. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente- todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiaram ao se sentir circundado pelo perfume dela...

Haviam tantos cheiros misturados naquele quarto, sua cabeça girou quando ele inspirou profundamente.

Os cheiros dos dois misturados...o cheiro de sexo que ainda não saíra dali...

Ele localizou uma fonte de cheiro mais forte que as outras, e quando percebera já estava com as roupas de Kagome nas mãos... As roupas do dia anterior... Ele não precisou levá-las até próximo ao seu rosto para lembrar com perfeição o que aquele cheiro significava... O cheiro do _desejo_ de Kagome estava impregnado em todas as peças de roupa que ela tocara anteriormente. Ele parou por um momento, um rugido sem pausa subindo pela sua boca- cheirou o próprio quimono.

A casa inteira pareceu girar. Como ele não estava percebendo aquilo antes? E toda aquela conversa com Miroku, ficara onde no meio de toda essa confusão que era seu pensamento agora?

Aquele _maldito_ monge... ele falara aquelas coisas...e agora a única coisa que InuYasha podia pensar era que _precisava_ encontrar Kagome...era uma necessidade física...seu corpo ardia.

Ele sabia que seu rosto estava completamente transformado. Ele jogou a roupa dela bruscamente em cima do _futon_ desarrumado. O leve farfalhar do tecido fazendo com que o cheiro dos lençóis se misturassem mais ao ambiente.

Ele soltou um lamento em meio aos rangidos de seus dentes, que lutavam para manter sua boca fechada.

Aquele quarto seria sua ruína... ele não podia ficar ali...estava enlouquecendo...

Parecia enxergar Kagome ali...deitada na cama...nua...

Enxergou-se segurando seu pescoço com uma mão- usaria o outro braço ao redor do pequeno corpo da garota para impedir que ela se movesse. Enterraria as presas em sua nuca antes que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo. Sua boca salivou instantaneamente ao se lembrar do sabor que a pele dela tinha enquanto haviam estado juntos naquela cama. Ele se lembrou da sensação dos lábios juntos...da língua dela quente...ágil...

Não podia controlar seu pensamento...imaginou os lábios macios de Kagome tomando outros rumos...sua curiosidade era tamanha ao ponto de ele sentir dor em todo corpo ao imaginar o que aconteceria se Kagome não tivesse _nenhuma _inibição. Lembrou-se da missão exploratória no corpo da garota...lembrou-se de cada curva...cada sabor...cada sussurro...cada pedido...

InuYasha tentou suprimir um grito enquanto puxava seus cabelos prateados, desesperadamente, talvez achando que a dor poderia fazer com que voltasse ao normal. Aquele momento de perversão _tinha_ que acabar...ele não era irracional daquele jeito...

Ah, a sensação do corpo quente de Kagome contra o seu... as mãos tímidas da garota tocando a pele exposta de suas nádegas... os beijos molhados que ela trilhara em seu pescoço...as pernas entrelaçadas ao redor de seu quadril...

Seu toque gentil e ao mesmo tempo provocante, quando ela o descobrira por inteiro. Seu cérebro parecia ter registrado essa memória muito bem, mas foi seu corpo inteiro que reagiu quando ele se lembrou.

Caminhou de um lado ao outro do quarto, tentando clarear a mente...

- Kagome...- sua voz saiu sem comando.

O rosto da garota tomou sua mente- ele conseguiu acalmar-se por alguns instantes, apenas para ser tomados de lembranças mais fortes ainda no segundo seguinte.

Precisa fugir dali...precisava ficar longe de tudo aquilo...

Mais um grito escapou de sua garganta quando sua mente começou a clarear, e ele tentou focar seu pensamento para sumir daquele local...e reaparecer, preferencialmente em algum lago de água suficientemente gelada para ele acalmar seus ânimos.

* * *

><p>- Obrigada por isso, Sango-chan...- Kagome tentou manter o sorriso por alguns instantes, enquanto Kirara atravessava os céus em uma velocidade incrível.<p>

- Não precisa agradecer, Kagome-chan...- a amiga sorriu para ela.

Na mesma hora, Kagome sentiu-se culpada. Ao enxergar Sango chegando à casa de Jinenji para levá-la até a vila, o primeiro pensamento havia sido de decepção- ela esperava que Inuyasha já estivesse com a cabeça no lugar até lá. Mas agora, perante a visão da amiga e sua fiel companheira Kirara, tão empenhadas em levá-la em segurança de volta para casa, sentia que deveria realmente se preocupar com todas aquelas pessoas que gostavam dela. Sango parecia muito cansada- com certeza o trabalho em casa era pesado com as três crianças, ainda mais devido ao mais novo. Um pensamento de gratidão tomou Kagome, e ela se questionou se deveria tratar Sango de forma mais respeitosa agora que a mulher já era mãe. Porém, a amizade que haviam construído até então parecia inquebrável, e mesmo que a amiga tivesse muitas responsabilidades parecia impossível para Kagome tratá-la como Kaede ou qualquer outra senhora da vila. Ela já tinha três filhos, era verdade...mas continuava sendo a mesma Sango-chan que sofria todos os dias por estar longe de seu irmão.

- Kohaku!- a voz da amiga a sobressaltou.

- Sim!- o garoto prontamente respondeu, olhando para cima.

Já estavam na vila, e Kagome nem havia percebido.

- Onde está Rin-chan?- Sango olhou para os lados procurando a garota.

Kohaku hesitou antes de abaixar o tom de voz lentamente.

- Sesshoumaru- sama veio aqui hoje...- ele abaixou os olhos lentamente.

Kagome sentiu o corpo gelar. Ela estava perdendo algum detalhe...?

- Hum...me avise assim que ela estiver de volta...- Sango já guiava Kirara lentamente para o outro lado da Vila.

- Sim...aneue...- Kohaku correu para o outro lado, parecendo muito aliviado de não ter sido questionado mais.

- Sango-chan...?

A garota olhou para Kagome assim que Kirara pousara delicadamente no chão.

- Sesshoumaru veio até a Vila...?- Kagome olhou atentamente para a amiga, para ter certeza de que ela não mentiria.

- Não se preocupe...você mesmo pôde ver as mudanças nele ao longo dos anos...

Não era isso que preocupava Kagome. Ela escutara, na primeira noite que passara na vila, enquanto conversavam ao redor do fogo, alguns comentários sobre as visitas do dai-youkai à Rin, mas não pensara que eram tão freqüentes. De acordo com Kaede, ele visitara Rin alguns dias antes de Kagome retornar à Era Feudal.

-Eu sei...não tenho nada contra Sesshoumaru...- ela olhou para a cabana de Sango, torcendo para que nenhuma das crianças nem Miroku aparecesse.- Mas...

- Provavelmente a sua preocupação é a mesma que a minha...- Sango olhou para a vila, como se pudesse enxergar a cabana onde Rin morava com Kaede.- Rin está crescendo...

- Sim...- Kagome sentiu um arrepio, e um medo estranho subir da ponta dos seus pés até seu último fio de cabelo.

- Eu entendo o que você pensa Kagome-chan... e penso como seria se uma de minhas filhas fosse tão próxima de um youkai...

Kagome olhou para Sango, sentindo mais empatia ainda pela garota, que amadurecera tanto nos últimos anos que haviam passado separadas.

- Acho que...devemos confiar em Sesshoumaru... afinal, ele se preocupou e cuidou de Rin durante todo esse tempo...e aparentemente continua com esse instinto protetor com ela...- Kagome tentou acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Miroku tem essa mesma opinião...e disse que não ficaria surpreso caso Rin crescesse e decidisse sair da Vila juntamente com Sesshoumaru...- Sango olhava atentamente para o chão, ambas parecendo muito constrangidas de conversar sobre aquilo.

- ...Sesshoumaru já retornou?- a voz de Miroku fez com que as duas pulassem.

- Miroku!- Sango corou em questão de segundos.- Não havia visto você... acabamos de chegar...

Ele foi em direção à esposa e descansou gentilmente uma mão em seu ombro. No mesmo instante, Sango silenciou. Ficou muito claro para ambas que ele estava escutando a conversa.

- Sango...- Kagome decidiu forçar a amiga a falar.- eu não sei bem o que se passa na cabeça de um youkai mas... Sesshoumaru poderia acabar...decidindo que quer Rin ao seu lado?

Ela queria entender bem o que se passava na cabeça de um youkai, ainda mais depois de tudo que estava acontecendo com InuYasha. Mas foi Miroku quem respondeu.

- Pelo pouco que sabemos e vimos...Sesshoumaru decidiu deixar que Rin o acompanhasse...mesmo sem _nunca _ter tido contato com nenhum outro humano...

Ela escutou atentamente. Não sabia perfeitamente bem a história da humana que desgelara o coração do youkai.

- Ela conta que apenas lembra que Sesshoumaru a salvou...e desde então ela esteve ao lado dele...ela fala algumas coisas sobre as viagens que fizeram...mas aparentemente o youkai continuava com a mesma personalidade...demonstrando em muitos poucos momentos que se importava com a garota...

Kagome olhou também para a vila, querendo entender o que se passava na cabeça da menina.

- É difícil sabermos o que se passa na cabeça de Rin... ela apenas o venerou durante todo esse tempo...e nutre um carinho especial pelo youkai... já ele, cuidou dela esse tempo todo...mas...

Sango e Miroku se olharam, como se a conversa fosse proibida a partir daí.

- As crianças estão sozinhas dentro de casa?- Sango o repreendeu, mas Kagome sentiu a falsidade do momento.- Miroku! Você devia ter me falado!

Ela sumiu em instantes. Kagome sentiu novamente aquela sensação estranha, misturada com uma certa repugnância.

Kirara soltou um leve miado-assobio aos seus pés, e ela observou o pequeno youkai por alguns instantes. Youkais eram diferentes dos humanos em muitos aspectos... ela ainda tinha muito a aprender.

- Miroku...- Kagome se aproximou dele lentamente.- Há alguma preocupação que vocês dois possuem em relação à Rin que eu gostaria de entender.

Miroku suspirou e caminhou, apenas alguns passos, sinalizando para que Kagome o acompanhasse.

- Rin sempre foi sozinha...e desde que chegou à Vila não foi diferente... Kaede cuida dela muito bem, mas Sango e eu tentamos fazer com que ela tenha uma educação como qualquer outra criança... ela sempre está com as meninas...

Kagome não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do monge, sentindo que descobriria algum segredo.

- Nos preocupamos com ela...principalmente devido à proximidade de Rin com Sesshoumaru no _atual_ momento...

- Atual...momento?- Kagome parou de caminhar, e fitou as costas de Miroku.

- Nós acreditamos...- ele fez uma pausa e se virou para ela, incapaz de encará-la nos olhos.- Que Rin esteja chegando à maturidade...

Kagome ficou um pouco chocada devido ao modo como Miroku se referia àquilo, mas tentou respirar calmamente enquanto escutava.

- Não sabemos ao certo que _tipo_ de sentimento o youkai nutriu por ela durante esse tempo... por que ele escolheu a garota sendo que _nunca_ gostou de humanos e sempre os desprezou?

Kagome sentiu o estômago embrulhar. O monge pareceu perceber o que se passava na cabeça dela.

- Não fique tão surpresa... isso é algo normal no mundo dos youkais...

- O quê...? Criar uma _presa_ apenas esperando que ela esteja suficientemente madura para procriar?- Kagome quase gritou.

O monge se assustou com o tom de voz da garota.

- Esse é o seu ponto de vista, Kagome- sama... mas, como vimos com InuYasha...e com o próprio Sesshoumaru durante todo esse tempo...youkais também possuem sentimentos...

Ela respirava pesadamente.

- Você está querendo dizer...que ele pode, desde o começo, se importar com a garota...mas de repente, por ela já ser uma _mulher_ ele se sentir atraído de uma forma..._diferente?_

O monge afirmou com a cabeça. Kagome tentou assimilar o que ele falava.

Perante a história de Rin, sua história com InuYasha parecia tão mais simples. Kagome já não era mais apenas uma menina...já era uma jovem mulher... Rin estava apenas começando sua adolescência...ela não saberia o que queria naquela idade...ou saberia?

- O nosso medo é que Rin se magoe...- Miroku deu de ombros.- Temos esperança de que Sesshoumaru não faça _nada _contra a vontade dela...

Kagome pensou em como Rin estava crescida, e em como ela mesma passara por essa situação- crescer vários centímetros em questão de semanas, as mudanças no corpo...

- É apenas isso que você e Sango-chan temem?- Kagome sentiu o sangue subir ao seu rosto.- Vocês não tem medo... que Rin se machuque..._fisicamente?_

Ela sentiu muita vergonha ao falar aquilo em voz alta, mas imaginar uma adolescente suficientemente perto de Sesshoumaru trouxe algumas visões assustadoras à sua cabeça.

- Bom... isso pode acontecer... é inerente a um relacionamento com um youkai...- Miroku se calou, parecendo analisar o pensamento de Kagome.- Acho que...devemos esquecer esse assunto... é muito pesado para um final de tarde tão bonito... estamos fazendo o nosso melhor conversando com Rin... é importante que ela entenda que não é mais uma criança agora...

- Sim...- Kagome sentiu um arrepio, em nada relacionado com a temperatura do dia.

Miroku esperou calmamente ao lado dela. Kagome sentia-se ainda nauseada, querendo entender como as pessoas daquela época podiam tratar adolescentes como mulheres feitas.

- Como vocês sabem...que _nada aconteceu?_ Com a Rin...- ela complementou, com medo da resposta.

Miroku pareceu ponderar por algum tempo. Balançou-se levemente no lugar, e mirou Kagome.

- Sesshoumaru não a _marcou..._- ele abaixou os olhos, aparentemente achando estranho falar aquilo sobre a menina.

- Não a marcou?- Kagome questionou, incapaz de entender do que se tratava.

- Kagome-sama...- Miroku suspirou, enquanto olhava para o outro lado.- Esse assunto é...

- Miroku- ela sentiu que precisava conversar sobre aquilo.- Estou tentando entender... essa história toda...está me deixando confusa!

Ele suspirou, e mirou atentamente o céu.

- Youkais geralmente _marcam_ a fêmea que escolhem para...para...- ele suspirou, e Kagome observou Miroku ficar sem graça, algo que não acontecia com freqüência na sua frente.- _procriar..._

Ela percebeu que havia algo mais no olhar do monge. Será que ele sabia algo sobre ela e InuYasha? Será que aproveitaria aquele momento para lhe passar algum sermão?

- Eles respeitam certas regras...como por exemplo, _idade_... e dependendo do tipo de youkai, a vontade da pessoa...

Kagome sentiu o coração apertado e torceu para que a maldade de Sesshoumaru não se estendesse àquele assunto.

- Alguns youkais possuem épocas do ano específicas para terem seus filhotes...o que torna mais fácil sabermos quando estarão diferentes...

- _Diferentes...?_- Kagome teve medo da continuação daquela história.

- Eles ficam diferentes... qualquer um que olhar para um youkai nessa época saberá que ele está prestes à escolher uma fêmea...sua aparência torna-se mais marcante... suas características próprias são exaltadas para que ele tenha o atrativo para a possível fêmea...seu corpo inteiro pôde mudar...até seu pensamento pode ficar diferente...

Kagome parou de pensar em Sesshoumaru. Todo seu pensamento se voltou para InuYasha, e mesmo constrangida, ela escutou atentamente: tendo quase certeza que Miroku falava dela e do hanyou.

- Até o youkai marcar a fêmea...ela pode ser disputada... claro que isso dificilmente acontece se ela for...bem..._humana_- Miroku engoliu em seco.- Após o momento que ela é marcada...tudo muda.

Kagome ficou muito consciente de cada parte do seu corpo, e de como cada poro de sua pele parecia estar aspirando à tensão do momento.

- De certa forma, ela _pertence_ ao youkai... ele faz esse pequeno ritual para tê-la ao seu lado..._sempre_... a partir do momento que ela é marcada, pode-se esperar os filhotes...

Kagome precisava controlar a respiração. Felizmente, Miroku não olhava para ela. Ela queria muito ter a coragem de questionar sobre hanyous, mas jamais conseguirem. Além do mais, depois de ver InuYasha daquele jeito, e escutar tudo que Miroku dizia, ela teve quase certeza de que tudo funcionaria do _mesmo_ jeito. Ela teve uma visão sua com uma barriga enorme, vestindo aquela roupa de sacerdotisa... um filho de InuYasha...?

- Além disso... os outros youkais verão que a fêmea é marcada...- ele finalizou.

- Essa marca...é visível?- ela teve medo da resposta.

- Sim...e não... geralmente é feita na parte posterior do pescoço...- ele abaixou o tom de voz.

- E... ela é feita...?- Kagome quase fechou os olhos, imaginando o que estava por vir.

- Geralmente com as presas.- Miroku falou rápido, da maneira mais seca que pôde.

Kagome engoliu em seco, seu pensamento já delirando ao imaginar se ela sofrera aquilo. Instintivamente levou a mão ao pescoço, onde sentia vários espaços doloridos. Um frio na barriga lhe lembrou claramente das mordidas que InuYasha lhe dera na noite anterior. Mas ela não havia sido marcada, ou será que...?

- A fêmea- ela questionou antes que não tivesse coragem- sabe que foi marcada? Ela sente...algo _diferente_?

Miroku a olhou. Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas felizmente não era de deboche.

- Você está preocupada, Kagome-sama...- ele apenas afirmou.

Ela quase caiu ao escutar aquilo, e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Miroku- sama!- seu rosto corou, e ela precisou se virar para o outro lado.

- Tudo bem...eu responderei à sua pergunta... a fêmea _sabe_ que foi marcada...primeiramente, não é algo que passe despercebido... segundo, ela sentirá mudanças nos próprios sentidos.

Kagome ficou muito quieta escutando, tentando abandonar a vergonha já que o próprio monge agia com naturalidade perante aquilo.

- Quando cortejada- ele sacudiu a cabeça, se corrigindo- Ou melhor...quando o youkai quer sinalizar para a fêmea o interesse nela, ele exala um perfume característico...que apenas ela pode sentir...

Kagome sentiu arrepios no corpo todo, e precisou cruzar os braços na frente do próprio corpo. Tentou não pensar em InuYasha.

- Após a marca... esse cheiro torna-se tão característico, que ambos podem se encontrar, mesmo que separados por longas distâncias...

- Ambos...?- ela não pôde deixar de pensar em como InuYasha _sempre conhecera _seu cheiro muito bem.

Miroku olhou para o céu, como se quisesse explicar de forma mais simplificada.

- No caso de uma youkai, o cheiro mudará para ela...- ele abaixou os olhos.- E no caso de uma humana...

"Ela passara a sentir o cheiro dele!"- Kagome completou mentalmente, sentindo a musculatura de sua mandíbula relaxar. Ela permaneceu de boca aberta, olhando para o monge.

- E isso é _humanamente_ possível?- ela quase gritou.- Um ser humano... ganhando o faro de um youkai...?

- As lendas até dizem que a vida dos dois fica unida através da marca feita pelo macho... considerando que os youkais vivem _muito mais _tempo que humanos...

Ela gastou um segundo para pensar naquilo também, _e_ se preocupar. InuYasha era um hanyou...e permanecera selado durante _muitos_ anos... mas será que eles viveriam o mesmo tempo? Será que algum deles acabaria sozinho... sofrendo novamente?

- Lendas...- ela sussurrou, debochando.

Miroku sorriu e a olhou.

- Certamente Kagome-sama gostaria de passar uma longa vida ao lado de InuYasha...não?- ele questionou, tentando fazer com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Miroku- ela sentiu a raiva borbulhando.- Você sabe como fazer as pessoas ficarem constrangidas...

- Oh, me desculpe...- ele olhou para frente, enquanto Kagome pensava no que ele acabara de dizer.

Eles ficaram parados durante alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois falando nada. Kagome sentia-se agradecida por estar entendendo melhor as coisas. InuYasha dissera para ela que não sabia o que estava acontecendo... ela sabia que ele não mentira... será que ele fora em busca das respostas? Será que naquele momento ele sabia que as reações de seu corpo eram idênticas a de um youkai?

Ele deveria saber como funcionava os youkais... e agora ambos sabiam que funcionava para ele... pelo menos ficara muito claro para Kagome aquilo...

" InuYasha ainda não...me...me _marcou..._ se isso acontecer..."

Ela tentou raciocinar. Primeiro, havia o momento que aconteceria. Miroku deixara implícito que acontecia enquanto ambos estivessem _muito_ próximos. Ela corou com aquele pensamento. A dor não a assustava... a possibilidade de ter tantos filhos quanto Sango tinha agora também não a assustava...o que a assustava então?

- Kagome- sama... você já falou com InuYasha depois de ter retornado de seus estudos?- o monge perguntou, bruscamente.

_Ele sabia de tudo_. Aquilo ficou claro como água para ela.

- Não...- ela respondeu secamente.- Mas aparentemente vocês dois conversaram _muito..._

Ela espiou o amigo com o canto do olho.

- Não fique zangada com ele...- Miroku tinha o semblante calmo.- Ele estava assustado...

Ela tentou pensar novamente o que estava a assustando tanto. Era óbvio. Ela tinha medo de que InuYasha _não quisesse_ marcá-la. Ela sabia o quanto ele era preocupado com seu bem estar, o quanto se mantivera afastado dela durante todo aquele tempo- mesmo quando Kikyou não estava por perto, ele tinha medo até mesmo de tocá-la. E tivera medo na noite anterior... ela lembrou-se, ficando mais calma, na forma como ele se entregara no momento seguinte.

- Mas ele sabia das lendas...não sabia?- ela não olhou para Miroku.

- Talvez não de todas...nem que se aplicavam aos hanyous...

Ela abaixou o rosto, incapaz de pensar em mais nada. InuYasha temera pela sua segurança. Só podia ser aquilo. Ele lhe dissera com todas as letras que não estava arrependido.

- Me desculpe. Eu só achei que deveria conversar com você algumas coisas. Conhecemos InuYasha perfeitamente bem para saber que ele provavelmente não conseguiria falar isso com você.

Miroku a olhou, enquanto ela se esforçava para não piscar.

- Ele quer que as decisões não sejam apenas dele... e ele sabe o que as _suas_ decisões, Kagome- sama, podem gerar...

- As minhas...?- ela tentou pensar com calma.

- Você sabe a importância que elas tem...- ele apenas finalizou.

Ela conhecia a cabeça do hanyou... sabia o que se passava em seu pensamento: se a chegada de _filhos_ fosse repentina, ele certamente se preocuparia com a escolha dela. Ele sempre queria que ela estivesse confortável com tudo. Será que ele não sabia realmente a vida que ela queria ao lado dele?

Um frio na barriga estranho a tomou. Ela respirou lentamente, tentando se acalmar.

_Ser marcada... filhos...com InuYasha...ele saindo de si novamente, transformando-se em um youkai...será que seria diferente? Já que ele não a marcara na noite passada...será que...? Ele poderia machucá-la?_

Ela deixou que aquilo passasse por sua cabeça apenas para ter certeza de que não queria pensar naquilo. As coisas aconteceriam conforme tinham que acontecer. Ela queria uma vida ao lado de InuYasha...e sabia que vindo de suas mãos- e presas- nada poderia feri-la realmente.

Miroku ainda tentou conversar coisas triviais com Kagome, mas percebeu o quanto a garota estava aérea. Ela se despediu do monge e de Sango, deu um abraço nas crianças e procurou Shippou para lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha. Não procurou Rin nem viu sinal nenhum de Sesshoumaru.

Caminhou lentamente até em casa, sentindo-se exausta. Será que pensara bem sobre aquilo? Será que estava sendo muito ansiosa?

A caminhada acalmou sua respiração, e ela não podia pensar em nada mais além de um bom banho.

Arrastou a porta da casa, um certo receio a tomando. InuYasha estaria ali? Ela tinha quase certeza de que não o encontraria, mesmo assim foi cautelosa.

- Cheguei...- ela sussurrou para a sala vazia e parcialmente escura. Ninguém respondeu.

Antes de chegar ao quarto, ela já tirara o quimono, quase tropeçando ao fazer aquilo. Olhou a bagunça do quarto e seu estômago revirou- com as lembranças do que acontecera e com a visão de que algo estava diferente. InuYasha estivera ali.

Ela ajeitou a roupa que usara e buscou uma limpa. Apenas sentiu-se completamente revigorada depois de estar submersa na água quente. Não se importou com o tempo que lhe tomou para fazer o fogo, nem com o frio que passara apenas enrolada em seu roupão do lado de fora da casa. Tudo aquilo estava dando tempo suficiente para ela digerir tudo que escutara.

Não importava... enquanto ela sentia o aroma de seus sais de banho trazidos de sua Era, a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que queria InuYasha próximo à ela.

Esfregou seu cabelo pacientemente, querendo lembrar daquela sensação- não queria lavar de seu corpo o cheiro do hanyou. Observou as várias marcas que haviam ficado em seu corpo, mas não se importou. Apenas sentiu o costumeiro frio na barriga, e não pôde deixar de pensar que naquele momento ela era _outra _pessoa. No dia anterior ainda era aquela garota apaixonado pelo hanyou lindo de cabelos pratas e olhos dourados. Agora, de certa forma, _pertencia_ a ele. Não era mais a mesma...

Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e deixou que a água ao redor de si esfriasse. Ela queria _tanto_ ser marcada por ele. A curiosidade de saber como aconteceria, a sensação que perpassaria seu corpo, estava quase a matando. Seu coração acelerou. Ela sempre soubera que queria aquilo- a diferença é que agora que sabia que InuYasha sentia _o mesmo_ por ela, ela não temia mais ficar sozinha.

Levantou-se de um salto, sentindo a casa _muito _silenciosa. Sabia o que precisava fazer.

Arrumou-se o mais rapidamente que pôde. Não procurou por perfumes nem acessórios no quarto já bagunçado com suas coisas. Nem ao menos reparou na roupa que escolhera.

Saiu pela porta e mirou o céu já escuro, completamente salpicado de estrelas. Como tivera frio anteriormente? Agora a temperatura parecia tão agradável. Sentiu uma ansiedade gostosa a tomar, o coração querendo sair pela boca, a respiração alterada.

Sentiu-se meio idiota enquanto erguia o rosto para o ar, inspirando profundamente. Já vira InuYasha tentando farejar algo antes, mas pareceu completamente absurdo imitar.

Porém, conforme ela trilhou alguns passos para longe da casa, ela começou a sentir algo diferente. Todo seu corpo pareceu reagir. Miroku falara que isso era possível- ela não queria questionar a lenda. Se era verdade ou não aquele perfume que ela estava sentindo, ela não se importava: desde que a levasse até o hanyou.

Ela já sentira um cheiro parecido antes... ou era apenas uma sensação de _deja vu_? Ela começou a correr, sentindo-se imensamente estranha ao procurar por aquele delicioso aroma por entre as árvores.

* * *

><p>Quando o encontrou, gastou alguns segundos observando-o. Não podia acreditar que o encontrara apenas seguindo seu cheiro! InuYasha olhava o céu estrelado- aparentemente perdido em pensamentos. O coração acelerado dela não deixou espaço para dúvidas.<p>

Não teve medo de se aproximar dele, mesmo que na sua mente algo tivesse mudado. Toda aquela história de fêmeas sendo marcadas parecia mais séria ao ver o hanyou com aquele comportamento estranho.

Ela evitou olhar diretamente para ele- apenas caminhou em direção ao lago. A luz da lua minguante incidia tortamente na superfície da água, tornando o brilho do cabelo de InuYasha impossível de não ser notado.

Ela xingou-se mentalmente. Se InuYasha se afastara dela ao saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com ele, ela não deveria forçá-lo a nada.

Ela observou ele afundar os braços e o tronco na água- demorou seu olhar nos ombros fortes, parcialmente cobertos pelo cabelo prateado que flutuava delicadamente ao redor do hanyou.

Sentiu uma pontada forte na barriga.

_Oh, céus... por que ele era aquela criatura tão tentadora?_

Observou ele nadar rapidamente até a borda do rio, subindo da água sem cerimônias, expondo seu corpo nu. Ela apenas teve uma breve visão, antes dele se virar de costas e seus longos cabelos caírem em suas costas. Ela não teve tempo de corar, ele já estava alcançando a própria roupa que estava jogada no chão.

- Você sabe que posso sentir seu cheiro _muito_ bem…ainda mais agora…- ele falou alto, para que ela escutasse. Seu rosto corou- felizmente ele não podia enxergá-la.

Ela observou InuYasha se vestir, seu coração acelerado ao observar cada músculo do corpo do hanyou. Um calor insuportável a tomara. Eles haviam passado todo o dia separados...e parecia que estavam longe apenas por minutos.

Como esquecera o faro aguçado de InuYasha? Como ela podia deixar que um detalhe como aquele passasse em branco? Havia se preocupado apenas com o que _seu próprio_ nariz detectara de diferente.

- C-como assim, _agora_?- ela tentou disfarçar o nervosismo, fingindo que não sabia de nenhuma das lendas. InuYasha estava tão diferente, que ela parecia incapaz de conter os tremores do seu corpo.

- Você falou com Miroku...- não era uma pergunta. Ela aguardou silenciosamente que ele continuasse.

Ele ficou em silêncio, amarrando a última parte do seu quimono. Mesmo perante aquela situação Kagome não conseguiu conter o pensamento que lhe tomou- a vontade de correr até ele e impedir que ele terminasse de se vestir.

- Como você sabe?- ela questionou, sua voz mais alta do que deveria.

InuYasha começou a caminhar em direção à ela, e o coração de Kagome pareceu parar em uma batida.

- Você tem medo...misturado ao cheiro que posso sentir vir de você agora...

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Esse...cheiro...incomoda você?- ela questionou cautelosa.

- Um pouco...- ele terminou com a distância que havia entre eles.- Mas apenas por que eu sei o que acontece quando eu o sinto...

A proximidade do hanyou fez seu coração saltar no peito. Sentiu aquela contração sutil, porém prazerosa no seu baixo ventre, e precisou controlar seu corpo para manter os olhos abertos.

- D-desculpe, Inuyasha...- ela tentou se afastar dele.

Ele não a tocara ainda, mas ela sentia como se os seus olhos a prendessem ali.

- Você precisa descansar...- a voz dele quebrou o momento. Algo pareceu desinflar dentro dela.- Vamos...

Ele pegou sua mão- houve novamente aquela sensação de choque.

- Sim...- ela respondeu simplesmente, e com um cuidado absurdo, descansou uma mão em suas costas.

O cabelo molhado do hanyou mexia-se levemente com o vento- ela inspirou profundamente ao se aproximar dele. O estômago da garota pareceu despencar- a mesma sensação de se descer mais do que um degrau de uma só vez. Ela conseguira sentir algo mais forte dessa vez...um perfume inebriante... sentiu algo dentro de si gritar.

InuYasha a olhou, confuso.

- Kagome...?

Ela o encarou, e abaixou a cabeça bruscamente. Não queria ter de explicar até que ponto da lenda ela sabia.

- Você se importa de subir nas minhas costas? Chegaremos mais rápido, certamente...- ele sussurrou.

Ela prontamente subiu, sem encará-lo nos olhos. Antes que percebesse, já estavam correndo.

Para sua alegria, chegaram em instantes à casa. InuYasha somente a largou após atravessarem a porta, ainda segurando uma mão da garota.

Ela aguardou em silêncio, seus batimentos cardíacos parecendo retumbar em seus ouvidos.

- Desculpe não ter ido buscar você...- ele não a encarou.

- Tudo bem...-ela olhou para o chão. Já que ele deduzira que ela falara com o monge, não havia porque esconder.- Miroku me explicou...tudo...não precisa ficar preocupado com nada...

InuYasha largou sua mão lentamente, porém antes que percebesse Kagome já o impedira de terminar o movimento.

- Ele me disse- ela continuou, antes que InuYasha ficasse estranho novamente.- que você provavelmente não conseguiria me falar algumas coisas...e ele me disse a importância que minhas decisões tem nisso...

InuYasha olhou a mão dos dois entrelaçadas.

- Kagome- ele sussurrou- é _muita_ coisa no que se pensar...não é apenas o fato de uma lenda dizer que-

- Eu sei.- ela manteve a voz firme, ele obrigou-se a encará-la.- Eu entendi bem o que toda essa história quer dizer...

InuYasha negou com a cabeça, seu estômago despencando.

- Não...você é _muito_ nova...certamente não pensou...

- Você vai falar da minha _idade_ agora?- ela soou áspera.- Eu entendi o suficiente dessas _lendas _Inuyasha... para apenas chegar a conclusão de que elas não me contam _nada _a mais do que os _meus _próprios planos de vida...

- Kagome-

- Eu sei exatamente as conseqüências da minha escolha!- ela quase gritou.

- Não!- ele tirou a mão da dela.- Não, você não sabe!

Ele sentiu o corpo tremer ao pensar no que poderia acontecer com Kagome caso ele não agisse como um hanyou depois que perdesse a cabeça...

- InuYasha...- ela tentou continuar.

- Kagome, você sabe o que _prole_ significa para um youkai, não sabe?- ele encarava os olhos dela furiosamente.- Sendo um hanyou eu _nunca_ saberei o que pode acontecer...

- Você não entende!- os olhos dela brilhavam.

- Eu entendo!- ele suavizou o olhar.- E eu disse para você que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado...mas não quero machucá-la...nem acabar...acabar...fazendo algo que você se arrependa depois!

Ela ficou parada, seu peito movendo-se rapidamente.

- Algo exatamente como o quê?- ela perguntou, bruscamente. Não pôde evitar aquele medo irracional de a tomar. Porque ele planejara uma vida inteiramente ao lado de Kikyou e com ela havia tanto receio? Tanto medo?- Ser _marcada_ por você e pertencer a você para sempre? Ter filhos com você?

Ele a olhou com a boca aberta. Ouvi-la falar com aquela naturalidade parecia simplificar as coisas, mas ele sabia que não era daquele jeito. Não pôde conter um pensamento dele e de Kagome, envelhecendo juntos... seus rostos mudando... vários filhos ao redor... a vida que, talvez, ele nunca imagina ter para si, repentinamente parecia _tão _certa.

- Miroku falou que você estava assustado! E agora eu vejo exatamente isso!- ela tinha lágrimas caindo em seu rosto agora.- InuYasha eu...

- _Você_ não tem medo? Eu me descontrolei hoje apenas por _lembrar_ de você...e você viu o que acontece quando estamos perto...depois de um tempo...eu...eu perco o controle!- ele deixou escapar um lamento.

- E que parte do _eu gosto do seu descontrole_ você não entendeu?- ela quase gritou.

Ele disfarçou o arrepio prazeroso que lhe tomou da cabeça aos pés. Algo dentro dele pareceu gritar em protesto, como se implorasse para que ele levasse aquele pedido silencioso de Kagome ao pé da letra.

Ele disfarçou, e debochou abertamente, afastando-se dela.

- Você não sabe do que está falando!- ele caminhou, nervosamente pela sala.- Eu não machuquei você? Você não está com o corpo dolorido?

Ela sentiu seu rosto se tingir de vermelho.

- Eu não me importo.- ela foi até ele e segurou seu pulso.- InuYasha, você não fez _nada _sozinho...

Ele olhou para a mão dela, em contato com sua pele.

- Kagome...é diferente! Você não acha _monstruoso_ eu..eu.._morder_ você? Deixar uma _marca_...para _sempre_ em você?

- Se você parasse para me escutar _um minuto_ você já saberia que eu não acho monstruoso!- ela moveu a mão para o seu braço.- O fato de pertencer a você para sempre já está dentro de mim há _bastante tempo_...filhos também não me assustam, caso você tenha esquecido que eu aceitei morar aqui com você...ter uma vida de _casada_ com você...

Ele ficou parado. Sentiu seu coração retumbando em seus ouvidos, a euforia não cabia em seu peito.

- Você poderia ter me marcado ontem...se tivesse acontecido certamente teria me poupado essa discussão boba!- ela soltou o braço dele.

- Você parece bastante calma para quem já decidiu ser mãe de uma penca de filhotes...- ele falou com a voz rouca, parecendo fora de si por se dar por vencido.

- Eu iria querer isso _mesmo _que não existisse nenhuma lenda.- ela parecia cuspir as palavras.

Ele ficou paralisado, sentindo todo o seu corpo formigar. Não poderia colocar em voz alta o que estava sentindo, mas a alegria dentro de si era imensurável ao escutar Kagome falar daquele jeito.

- E você é um hanyou...não chame nossos filhos de _filhotes..._ eles não vão herdar suas orelhas...

InuYasha ficou parado, tentando assimilar a tentativa de Kagome de quebrar a tensão.

- Você... fala sério quando... - ele sussurrou.

- _Não_ duvide de mim, InuYasha...- ela falou, a voz firme.

Ela caminhou até ele e segurou a ponta de seu quimono bruscamente.

- Chega de brigas estúpidas! Eu já briguei e xinguei você o suficiente por _várias_ vidas!

- Ainda bem que você admite...- foi apenas o que ele conseguiu responder, a proximidade da garota já estava lhe roubando o fôlego.

- Idiota!- ela soltou seu quimono bruscamente.

Ele a olhou caminhar até a cozinha a arrastar a porta bruscamente. Ele foi até ela, o rosto emburrado.

- Eu apenas gostaria que essas lendas explicassem melhor...-ela começou a organizar mais algumas ervas que trouxera da fazenda de Jinenji.- por que _eu_ estou mudando também? Miroku mencionou... mas não ficou claro para mim como uma humana pode mudar tanto...

InuYasha caminhou rapidamente para perto dela, sobressaltado. Seu cérebro vasculhando qualquer informação útil que o fizesse se acalmar naquele momento.

- Mudar...?

- Sim- ela permaneceu de costas para ele.- Não que o meu mundo já não girasse ao redor do seu, mas...

Ele chegou próximo a ela, sentindo-se ansioso para saber do que ela estava falando.

- Não posso negar que é maravilhoso- ela sussurrou, e InuYasha não soube dizer se ela estava o provocando de propósito- sentir seu cheiro...

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, precisando se controlar.

- Você sente...- ele engoliu a grande quantidade de saliva que insistiu em tomar sua boca- meu cheiro...?

Sua voz saiu rouca, e ele pôde perceber alguns pêlos nos braços de Kagome se arrepiarem.

- Não perfeitamente agora... acho que conseguirei melhor com o tempo...- ela falou, quase sem fôlego.

Ela se virou em um único movimento para ele, e antes que ele pudesse impedi-la, ela já aproximara o rosto perigosamente do pescoço do hanyou. InuYasha se curvara para trás instintivamente, enquanto Kagome descansava uma mão em seu ombro, a outra já em seu peito.

Ela raspou apenas a ponta do nariz na pele do pescoço dele, inspirando profundamente. InuYasha escutou alguns sons sem sentido escaparem da própria boca, enquanto sentia o hálito de Kagome tocando sua pele exposta.

- Estranho...- ela pareceu levemente decepcionada. Ela migrara uma mão para o pescoço do hanyou, porém seu toque fora tão leve que ele não pôde conter a própria mão de segurá-la. Kagome estava debaixo de seus cabelos, próxima ao seu ombro, ainda inspirando profundamente.

- K-Ka...Kagome- ele gemeu, os dedos de Kagome em sua nuca, o nariz dela parecendo procurar algo incansavelmente. Ele nunca achou que aquela simples atitude por parte dela o deixaria tão excitado.

- Eu...havia conseguido _farejar_ você tão bem antes...quando você saiu da água...e agora...

O estômago dele despencou enquanto as mãos de Kagome voltavam para frente do seu corpo.

- T-Talvez...- ele tentou falar, mas sua voz era apenas um sussurro. Sua cabeça já girava, tentando assimilar o que significava para ele Kagome sentindo _seu_ cheiro. _Seu cheiro._ O cheiro dela era tão perfeito, e parecia tão provocante poder lançar para ela o que ele sentia.

Sentiu seus ombros ficarem rígidos, enquanto tentava controlar seus impulsos. Kagome pareceu perceber instantaneamente.

- Você _realmente_ me tira do sério InuYasha...- Kagome sussurrou, enquanto realizava movimentos circulares com os punhos fechados nos ombros do hanyou. – Você não precisa ficar tenso desse jeito...

Só então ele percebeu que estava mantendo os ombros mais altos do que o normal. Ele tentou conter os gemidos que vieram conforme ela massageava seus ombros.

- Eu só estava tentando ver se eu _realmente_ posso sentir seu cheiro...

- T-talvez você tenha sentido...- ele conseguiu completar a frase.- Mas você só vai sentir _realmente_...quando...

- Hum...- ela assentiu, observando os olhos fechados dele, enquanto ela continuava com a massagem.

Ela queria muito que ele _a marcasse_. Ele não precisava fazer aquele escândalo todo por causa de uma formalidade- nada de mais aconteceria. Ela sabia que tomara a decisão certa.

Ao pensar naquilo, sentiu novamente aquela ansiedade a tomar. Não pôde conter um suspiro mais demorado.

InuYasha abriu os olhos bruscamente, notando a diferença no cheiro da garota.

"_Kagome... ah, não...ela está..."_

Ela aproximou mais o corpo dele, ele observou suas pupilas se dilatando. O desejo estava estampado no rosto da garota. Parecia capaz de ler os pensamentos da garota. Ela estava pensando no momento que ele cravaria as presas no pescoço dela, querendo que ficasse marcado para sempre. Ele sentiu a boca salivar.

Ela sabia que acordara a fera, tentou conter um sorriso.

- Você não devia fazer isso...- ele falou rouco, afastando as mãos dela que ainda massageavam seus ombros.

Ela sentiu o momento ser quebrado. Ele iria _realmente_ se manter longe dela?

- Você está dizendo que nunca mais vai...- ela parou bruscamente, pensando em como falar aquilo em uma linguagem acessível para a Era de InuYasha- ficar _perto_ de mim...?

- Não...eu- ele sacudiu a cabeça, suas orelhas sacudiram duas vezes. Ele _deveria_ ficar longe dela. Mas como poderia arranjar forças?

- Então...- ela abraçou o corpo dele delicadamente.- Ontem você parecia bem à vontade para ficar comigo assim...

Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e subiu os braços, enlaçando em seu pescoço. Escutou o rosnar que tomou Inuyasha. Ela não se culpou por estar fazendo aquilo com ele. Afinal, ele não precisava agir como um idiota.

Ela segurou o colar de InuYasha e o forçou a encará-la nos olhos.

- InuYasha...- ela sussurrou.- Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você está com medo de mim...

- M-medo do que eu posso acabar fazendo se...- ele sussurrou, já fechando os olhos quando ela alcançou suas orelhas.

Ela massageou as orelhas do hanyou, descendo após pela nuca. Havia a certeza de que a marcação aconteceria se continuassem ali, sozinhos. A urgência já era quase palpável. InuYasha queria que sua cabeça pensasse com calma, mas não conseguia.

Kagome aproveitou os olhos fechados do hanyou para colar seus lábios. Achou que InuYasha lutaria contra, mas ele apenas deixou um lamento escapar de seu peito e se deixou ser beijado, ainda incapaz de corresponder ao beijo.

"_O que eu estou fazendo...? Se isso continuar...eu não vou conseguir parar...eu..."_

Kagome levantou-se nas pontas dos pés. Pressionou o corpo contra o dele, enquanto sua língua pedia passagem sobre os lábios parados de InuYasha.

Ele gemeu alto, e ela segurou sua nuca enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Ele retirou os braços de Kagome dali, tentando controlá-la, mas ela já estava grudada ao corpo dele. Ela moveu os próprios braços e segurou acima do cotovelo do hanyou.

Ela massageou a língua dele com a dela, implorando para que ele correspondesse ao beijo. Ele apenas movimentava os lábios em resposta. Kagome começou a ficar ansiosa, e conseguiu soltar um de seus braços para subir novamente pelo pescoço de InuYasha.

"_Por que eu estou lutando contra? Apenas o beijo dela faz com que tenha vontade de... ah! Kagome... Kagome... eu quero tanto você... se você soubesse o quanto eu desejo você..."_

Ela separou seus rostos e beijou o canto dos lábios de InuYasha, trilhando um caminho com a língua, descendo pelo pescoço do hanyou. InuYasha gemia sem receio a cada toque, incapaz de se conter. Ele tentou segurá-la pelos ombros, quando ela raspou gentilmente os dentes na pele do seu pescoço.

- Ka-Kagome!- ele quase gritou.- N-não...não faça isso...

Ela sentiu, surpresa, uma das mãos de InuYasha alcançar a lateral do seu corpo.

Ela afastou apenas alguns milímetros o rosto de seu pescoço, apenas para sussurrar.

- Não pensei que eu precisaria _implorar_ para ter você de novo...

Ele pareceu achar aquilo extremamente convidativo, e rosnou alto em resposta.

Ele não sabia explicar porque rosnava tanto quanto ela o tirava do sério... parecia que seus instintos gritavam enquanto sua cabeça girava.

Ela raspou novamente os dentes em seu pescoço, migrando uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos na nuca de InuYasha. Ele ficou anormalmente parado, como se ansiasse- e ao mesmo tempo temesse aquilo. Ela cravou os dentes em seu pescoço com a maior força que pôde, e instantaneamente sentiu a mão de InuYasha a apertar furiosamente, a segunda mão dele também alcançando a lateral do seu corpo.

Ela chupou o pescoço dele, enquanto pressionava fortemente seus seios contra seu peito.

- _Aahnn_- InuYasha tentou conter o grito, mas já era tarde de mais. Seu corpo agiu sem controle- as costas de Kagome bateram bruscamente na parede atrás de si quando ele a empurrou. A casa inteira pareceu tremer.

InuYasha moveu rapidamente as duas mãos para as coxas de Kagome, arranhando sem cuidado algum a pele que encontrou no caminho. Ele as puxou bruscamente para cima, usando o peso do próprio corpo para colar a garota mais ainda de encontro à parede, enquanto Kagome sentiu-se ser suspensa no ar. Suas mãos exploraram cada pedaço da coxa da garota, ele apertou fortemente cada espaço de pele.

Ele tentou disfarçar sua excitação, mas sabia que da maneira com que estavam colados ela logo conseguiria sentir.

"_Droga, Kagome..."_

Ela soltou o pescoço dele, observando de relance a marca que deixara ali.

- Você é louca...- ele sussurrou, tentando a todo custo encará-la. – Você está querendo me matar?

Ela sentiu a própria excitação aumentar, instantaneamente percebendo-se imensamente úmida. Será que InuYasha tinha noção do quanto sua voz mexia com ela?

- Eu já marquei você- ela falou séria, torcendo para que ele entendesse a brincadeira.- Estou esperando algo em troca...

InuYasha pareceu se divertir por um breve momento com a brincadeira de Kagome, e um sorriso brincou em seu rosto.

Ela rapidamente puxou a nuca do hanyou e alcançou seus lábios, mas não os beijou. Mordeu-os incansavelmente e de forma violenta, enquanto InuYasha saboreava a sensação estranha de ter o gosto de sua própria pele ali, misturado àquele beijo curioso.

- _Kagome_- ele sussurrou, tentando afastar seus lábios.

Ela apertou fortemente o corpo dele com as pernas, e o beijou antes que ele pudesse pegar ar o suficiente. InuYasha gemeu alto ao sentir-se preso ali, adorando a sensação.

Ela sentiu a excitação do hanyou contra seu corpo- a partir daí, não precisaria forçar mais nada. Ele agiria por si só- sabia que já o tirara do sério.

"_Kagome... Kagome..." _A cabeça de InuYasha pareceu parar. Ele formulou diversas formas de alcançar o pescoço de Kagome, pensou em como poderia fazer com que ela não se assustasse, nem desistisse no meio do caminho. _"Você é só minha... eu preciso de você...eu quero você..."_

Ele queria falar aquilo em voz alta, mas no instante seguinte, em apenas uma batida de coração, sua cabeça girou. Ao mesmo tempo que queria tê-la inteiramente para si, havia certo receio.

Receio que dessa vez, ele fez questão de mandar pelos ares.

A excitação dele comprimia fortemente a parte interna da coxa de Kagome, ele fechou os olhos tentando se controlar. Mas um instinto muito forte o tomou: ela estava _implorando_ por aquilo. Certamente, seria _maravilhoso_ tê-la novamente em seus braços...

_Ele lhe daria o que ela queria. _

InuYasha rosnou mais alto do que Kagome jamais escutara e segurando-a pelas laterais do corpo bateu o corpo dela contra a parede uma, duas, três vezes, rosnando cada vez mais alto, seus corpos chocando-se bruscamente, de um modo quase doloroso. Ela gemeu alto quando a excitação dele forçou-se contra ela pela terceira vez. Ela sentiu como se ele pudesse alcançar qualquer espaço do seu corpo, apenas com aqueles movimentos.

"_Por que ele escondeu isso de mim por tanto tempo...?"_

Tentou manter os olhos abertos, mas foi incapaz de fazer isso, quando as mãos dele migraram para suas nádegas e ele apertou-as furiosamente.

Ele bateu o corpo dela mais forte contra a parede- ela temeu que toda casa fosse a baixo com aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca se sentira tão desejada.

Ele _precisava_ senti-la mais perto... seu corpo implorava para que ela explodisse de prazer em seus braços.

Sabia que finalmente estava vendo o_ verdadeiro_ InuYasha. Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela e ela tremeu violentamente- mas ele não iria marcá-la tão rapidamente, iria?

Ele apenas raspou as presas ali, não deixando nenhum espaço de pele sem ser alcançado. Ele queria provocá-la. A mente do hanyou estava nublada, e tudo que ele pensava era em fazer daquela noite algo inesquecível para Kagome...

Ela segurava forte em sua nuca, com medo de que ele se afastasse e ela caísse no chão- ambas suas pernas permaneciam suspensas no ar. InuYasha inspirou e expirou profundamente repetidas vezes em seu pescoço, ela perdeu a conta. O barulho do ar de encontro com a pele dela era extremamente provocante, e quanto mais ela gemia, mais ele parecia gostar.

Ele beijou seu rosto, mordendo sua bochecha de leve. Alcançou seus lábios e entrou em sua boca de uma maneira _nada_ delicada, enquanto suas duas mãos seguravam as costas de Kagome. As presas de InuYasha não foram cuidadosas em nenhum momento, e ela sentia-se ficar cada vez mais úmida toda vez que elas lhe raspavam os lábios.

Ela sentiu que se moviam, mas não saberia dizer para onde. Ele a soltou bruscamente, mas não houve baque quando suas pernas alcançaram o chão. Ela achou que não poderia ficar em pé.

Ela sentiu o instinto aflorando puramente de InuYasha, e se deixou ser completamente envolvida pelo momento.

Ele a virou de costas para ele- a mão direita dela procurou qualquer coisa em que pudesse se segurar. Estavam na porta do quarto, e ela tentou a todo custo manter o equilíbrio enquanto sua mão se agarrava à madeira que pôde alcançar. Ela deliciou-se com aquela atitude, vinda de um InuYasha tão selvagem... tão fora de si.

Ela achou que poderia sentir medo com aquele InuYasha descontrolado mas pelo contrário- seu corpo quase gritava pedindo mais e mais.

Ela não podia encarar seu rosto, mas sabia que ele estava mudado. Sabia que seus olhos deveriam estar vermelhos, o tamanho de suas presas já estava diferente quando entravam em contato com sua pele.

Ele afundara o rosto em seu pescoço e o lambia incansavelmente- parecia querer conhecer toda a extensão antes de escolher onde a marcaria. Kagome sentiu milhares de contrações fundas em sua barriga, incapaz de conter cada gemido- sentiu a roupa que vestia por baixo ficar completamente molhada. InuYasha deliciou-se com o gosto daquilo- o cheiro da excitação de Kagome, que parecia _muito_ próxima do clímax, mexendo com o youkai que morava dentro dele. Ele não se importou em ser tomado completamente pelo instinto.

A sensação de pele macia dela na sua boca era irresistível, ele queria sentir a língua passear por cada canto do corpo dela. Queria escutar seus gritos de prazer, queria que ela implorasse por mais.

Uma das mãos de InuYasha já alcançara a barriga de Kagome, passeando livremente de um lado para o outro, para cima e para baixo. Kagome gemeu alto e incapaz de se conter, puxou a mão dele para baixo, querendo que ele a tocasse logo.

Ele sabia o que encontraria ali.

Ela gemeu alto quando ele obedeceu- e ela pôde encontrar a voz humana de InuYasha no meio de todos aqueles rosnados quando ele gemeu em resposta. Ele não a machucou, o toque dele foi gentil naquela área tão sensível, mas não menos prazeroso.

Ela delicioso tê-la entregue daquele jeito. _Tudo aquilo era apenas para ele? Ele fazia ela se sentir daquele jeito?_

Ele sentiu uma pulsação quase dolorosa em seu membro, respondendo à altura.

Kagome não segurou nenhuma reação por parte de seu corpo, e se deixou ser tocada plenamente. Sem receio dessa vez, ela moveu o quadril em resposta, procurando mais e mais o toque de InuYasha. Ele rosnou em seu ouvido, até arrancar mais e mais gemidos de Kagome.

A outra mão de InuYasha perdeu-se novamente no corpo da garota- ele alcançou sem pudor nenhum seus seios. Ela já estava totalmente entregue, ele mantinha a cabeça em sua nuca, seu hálito quente parecia entrar pelos poros de Kagome. Ele os apertou, cuidando para que aquilo não ficasse desconfortável para ela.

O grito contido de Kagome sinalizou para ele que ela queria mais. Ela _precisava_ de mais.

Ela não conseguiu mais se segurar- mas antes que caísse, ele já a tomara em seus braços de novo. Ela achou que ele a deixaria ser envolvida por ondas e mais ondas de prazer enquanto a tocava, mas ele parecia ter outros planos.

Seu corpo agiu sem comando. InuYasha sentia-se imensamente quente, seu membro pulsava cada vez mais e mais, ritmado ao seu coração, completamente acelerado. Antes que ela percebesse, ele já estava arrancando sua roupa. Ela não pôde conter um pensamento feliz ao lembrar que felizmente não era seu quimono que estava sendo estraçalhado. InuYasha parou de tocá-la por um instante, e começou a tirar a própria roupa, mas ela o parou quando ele já estava com o peito nu.

A respiração dele era ofegante. _Ela iria o parar agora?_ Ele não era capaz de parar.

Ela o tocou- os braços, o peito, a barriga. Ele segurou a mão dela, quase eufórico, e ela finalmente se lembrou de encará-lo nos olhos. Ele estava assustador- estava realmente um youkai completo. As marcas, as presas, os olhos...mas ela novamente não teve medo...e nem quis que aquilo tudo sumisse.

Ele queria que ela entendesse o quanto aquilo era torturante para ele. Tê-la tão perto...e ao mesmo tempo controlando o corpo para não machucá-la.

Ela não soube dizer se era apenas sua imaginação, mas o volume na parte de baixo do quimono de InuYasha parecia maior- e ela não pôde se conter. Precisava senti-lo por inteiro. Não tinha mais vergonha de nada.

InuYasha segurou seu queixo de maneira nada delicada e a beijou, como que adivinhando o que ela queria. Uma das mãos dele voltou para as roupas dela que permaneciam, e agora sem cuidado nenhum ele rasgara cada pedaço de tecido que ainda estava ali. Ele rosnava cada vez mais alto conforme a pele nua de Kagome aparecia.

Sua mente já estava funcionando de maneira diferente. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era ter Kagome inteiramente nua em seus braços...queria mergulhar dentro dela...senti-la por completo...

Ela afastou-se bruscamente e segurou a cintura dele. Ele segurou novamente suas mãos, olhando-a.

Ele rosnou propositalmente para ela. Ele _tinha o domínio_ da situação. Ela _era dele. E somente dele._

Porém, Kagome podia ver o InuYasha que tanto amava naqueles olhos de youkai. Ela sabia que ele estava ali. Não se importava com seu descontrole. Estava _adorando._

Ele soltou bruscamente seus pulsos, e suas mãos já procuravam segurá-la novamente, mas ela foi mais rápida- alcançou a parte de baixo de seu quimono. Ele gemeu alto- sentindo que vergonha a tomaria a qualquer momento se não se deixasse guiar pelo instinto.

Arriscaria tocá-lo por cima da roupa. Sabia que ainda havia uma grande parte do descontrole do hanyou para ser testada.

Ele pareceu se acalmar por alguns instantes, ao ver a proximidade da mão da garota com aquela parte do seu corpo que parecia gritar. Instantaneamente, imaginou-se sendo tocado por ela.

E ela realmente o tocou, como se lesse seu pensamento, e com um movimento só, mudou sua mão de cima para baixo da roupa dele. InuYasha se curvou para frente, uma de suas mãos apertando dolorosamente a lateral do corpo da garota, enquanto seus rosnados tornavam-se mais e mais constantes . Ele respirava em arquejos, e ela o provocou mais ainda realizando movimentos de vai e vem com a mão.

Ela não sabia até onde poderia o provocar. Ela mal aprendera o que deveria fazer para dar prazer para o hanyou. Ele alcançou a calça do quimono que vestia e tentou a retirar- mas foi Kagome quem conseguiu realizar o gesto, com medo de que ele rasgasse aquela roupa também caso ela não o auxiliasse.

Ela olhou rapidamente para o próprio corpo- mas não havia quase mais roupa lá. InuYasha fizera questão de rasgar _tudo,_ apenas restando sua calcinha.

Ele pareceu se dar conta de como a garota estava exposta, e novamente moveu-se rapidamente, tomando aquela atitude violenta. Quando ela percebeu estavam dentro do quarto, a trilha de roupas já ficara invisível perante seus olhos. InuYasha a segurava pela cintura- ela achou que ele jogaria todo o seu peso sobre ela, mas o movimento dele a pegou de surpresa.

Ele _queria_ tanto fazer aquilo. Suas orelhas pareciam imensamente mais sensíveis aos gemidos da garota, e ele precisava escutá-los.

Ele se jogou de costas no _futon_ e a puxou bruscamente para cima de seu peito. Kagome tentou forçar o corpo para trás, com medo das presas de InuYasha tão próximas de suas coxas...

Ela gritou quanto ele a segurou fortemente, suas presas encontrando as laterais da calcinha de Kagome. Ele inspirou profundamente ali, sentindo o cheiro marcante da excitação de Kagome. Deliciou-se com as contrações de prazer que o tomaram.

Ele precisou apenas de dois movimentos para tirar aquela peça de roupa do caminho com suas presas. A garota gritou alto ao sentir a língua dele na pele de sua virilha, as garras de InuYasha certamente estavam deixando marcas em suas coxas.

Ele adorou a sensação da pele macia dela praticamente perdendo-se em seus dedos, e esqueceu-se de ser cauteloso quando sua boca encheu-se com o gosto de Kagome. Ele sabia que aquele gosto ainda podia melhorar... ele podia senti-lo mais _e mais_ se quisesse.

Ela tentou alcançar a cabeça dele, mas estava sem forças. Ele a puxou mais para cima e ela ficou completamente em cima dele, incapaz de ver seus olhos. Ele mergulhou o rosto ali, lambendo primeiramente a virilha e depois, beijando-a por completo, explorando novamente aquela área tão sensível, de um jeito completamente diferente agora.

Kagome gritou e ele a acompanhou deixando vários rosnados escaparem de seu peito, parecia capaz de sentir todos os pedaços de seu corpo gritarem junto.

Ela queria que o mundo explodisse, parasse, e que ela apenas pudesse sentir a língua ágil e experiente de InuYasha tomando- a por inteiro. Ela sentiu a onda de prazer se intensificar e sabia o que viria a seguir- ela tentou conter os gemidos. InuYasha pareceu sentir a diferença em seu cheiro e em sua umidade, e intensificou aquele beijo especial, eufórico. Ele moveu todo o rosto e a tomou por inteiro, aspirando-a de maneira brusca. Kagome não conteve outro grito e finalmente conseguiu alcançar os cabelos prateados do hanyou. Ele sentiu o rosnado em seu peito diminui brevemente- o gosto dela era maravilhoso. Era tão bom saber que aquele prazer era dado à ela por ele.

Arriscou olhar para o rosto dele, ele pareceu perceber e abriu os olhos para encará-la. Olhá-lo daquele jeito foi tão prazeroso quanto as ondas de prazer anteriores. Ele estava completamente dedicado ao que fazia- ela moveu o quadril repetidas vezes de encontro a ele. Ele gemeu, descontrolado, e apertou as nádegas da garota até que ela gritasse de dor.

- InuYasha!- mas ele não parou, o grito não fora para repreendê-lo.

Ele arranhou as coxas dela mais uma vez enquanto forçava o corpo da garota para trás. Jogou-a bruscamente no _futon_, invertendo as posições em segundos. Mas ela não pôde aproveitar muito tempo aquela situação, ele apenas deslizou a mão pelo seu corpo e sugou seu seio demoradamente- sem deixar que ela dominasse a cena.

Ele chocou o corpo contra o dela e ela sentiu novamente o membro dele, naquele tamanho alterado. Ela tentou alcançá-lo, enquanto InuYasha tentava tirar sua mão à todo custo. Ela moveu rapidamente a mão, provocando mais um momento de descontrole do hanyou.

Sentir a mão delicada de Kagome ali era mais do que uma tentação. Era impossível... ele não conseguia se controlar.

Ele beijou seus lábios, chupando sua língua até que ela protestasse em resposta. Ele chupou seus lábios, e ela intensificou os movimentos em seu membro, apenas para provocá-lo mais.

Inuyasha manteve os lábios cerrados sobre os dela, em um aperto quase doloroso, enquanto se descontrolava. Ele segurou a mão de Kagome, obrigando-a a tocá-lo mais e mais rapidamente. Ela aumentou levemente a força com que apertava o membro do hanyou, e obedeceu ao comando.

Ela gemeu juntamente com ele quando InuYasha mexeu o próprio quadril em resposta, em direção aos movimentos da garota. Kagome adorou aquela sensação de dominá-lo. Ele movia-se de maneira tão sensual contra a mão dela, ela parecia não acreditar que estava o fazendo sentir tudo aquilo. Já estava tendo alucinações com o momento que ele estaria se movendo daquela maneira dentro_ dela._

Após alguns instantes, InuYasha pareceu perceber que estava sendo dominado pela garota. Ele rosnou novamente e saiu de cima da garota, puxando-a bruscamente pelas costas para que sentasse em seu colo. Ela tentou encaixar as coxas atrás das costas dele, mas aparentemente ele tinha outros planos.

Ele a girou com apenas um movimento, permanecendo sentado. Kagome tentou ajeitar suas pernas, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, InuYasha já alcançara seus seios, e ela perdera o fio da meada.

A velocidade dos movimentos dele eram inacreditáveis, e as sensações que passavam pelo corpo dela eram únicas. Ela sabia que jamais sentira nada igual.

Ele puxou o corpo dela com as pernas, prendendo-a contra si. As duas mãos, incrivelmente fortes, levantaram o corpo dela apenas alguns centímetros.

Ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz dele.

- _K-Kagome_...

Porém, fora apenas por um instante. Ela lançou a mão para trás e alcançou seus cabelos, puxando-os o mais forte que pôde. Ele pareceu entender o que ela queria, e diminuiu a velocidade apenas para não sobressaltá-la.

Ela sentiu quando ele entrou nela...lentamente no começo. Os rosnados aumentaram consideravelmente enquanto as pernas dele prendiam-na mais fortemente contra si. Kagome deixou que os gemidos saíssem livremente de sua boca, e moveu o corpo para cima e para baixo como pôde, enquanto Inuyasha não abandonava seus seios.

Ele não segurava os rosnados, deixou sua mente vazia. Era maravilhoso tê-la daquele jeito. Ele jamais conseguiria colocar em palavras a sensação de estar dentro de Kagome, cercado de todos os lados, praticamente apertado.

Ele realizava movimentos ritmados, porém cada vez mais rápidos. Ela sentia a respiração dele se alterar cada vez mais, enquanto ele ia mais e mais profundo. A pele de sua nuca se arrepiou inteira quando o rosnado dele começou a mudar- ela não sabia que isso aconteceria. Era um rosnado mais grosso e mais baixo agora, e estava tão próximo de sua orelha, ao ponto dela sentir prazer apenas por escutá-lo.

Sabia que aquilo traduzia o quanto InuYasha a queira...o quanto de prazer ele estava sentindo...

Também sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ele precisava senti-la mais _e mais_. Ela era tão perfeita. A visão dos seios dela balançando-se com o movimento fazia com que ele perdesse cada vez mais o controle. Ele queria fazê-la gritar novamente. Queria que ela explodisse ali mesmo... queria que o cheiro dos dois se misturasse em uma dança sem fim.

Ele mexia-se tão rápido agora que ela sentiu como se o seu coração fosse parar. Seus corpos chocavam-se violentamente, ela já não conseguia se mexer. InuYasha apertou suas coxas, deslizando as garras por toda a sua pele. Ela não conseguiu evitar um grito, quando uma das mãos do hanyou puxou fortemente seus cabelos, afastando-os para o lado. Com apenas um movimento, ele conseguira deixar seu pescoço completamente exposto. Ele pareceu adorar o grito dela, e rosnou novamente em resposta.

Ela não previra as reações por parte de _seu_ próprio corpo ao ter o pescoço exposto daquela maneira. Ela gritou alto, não apenas uma, mas _várias_ vezes, queria que ela entendesse que ela estava _implorando_ para que ele não parasse. InuYasha parecia apenas ameaçar aproximar-se de seu pescoço, parecia consciente do quanto a estava provocando, os movimentos cada vez mais profundos dentro dela não paravam.

- _Inu...InuYasha_...- ela não parecia capaz de controlar sua voz.

Ela segurou a nuca dele, e sentiu a respiração ruidosa contra sua pele. Todo seu corpo se arrepiou. Ele não soltou seu cabelo, mas também não parou de mover-se mais e mais de encontro a ela.

_O que ele estava esperando?_

Ela já atingira seu pico de prazer anteriormente, quando ele a dominara daquela maneira. Ele queria que ela atingisse _outro_ patamarantes de marcá-la?

Aquilo pareceu claro como água para ela quando ele aumentou a velocidade para uma sobre-humana. Ela não acreditou que ele não fizera isso na primeira noite em que seus corpos haviam se encontrado daquele jeito diversas vezes. Então ele ainda tinha surpresas para mostrar?

Seu corpo batia tão forte contra o dele, seus seios já estavam ficando doloridos devido aos movimentos bruscos. InuYasha grudou os lábios na pele da nuca dela, gemendo contra o corpo da garota- os arrepios eram tão constantes que pareciam uma corrente elétrica. Ela sentiu as presas ali, prontas para o próximo movimento. A outra mão de InuYasha apertava seu corpo pela sua barriga, para que ficassem completamente grudados.

Ela sentiu que o momento se aproximara- não conteve nenhuma reação do seu corpo. Ela gemeu, até que os gemidos se juntassem e formassem um grito, e ela sentiu uma contração muito forte, e teve certeza de que InuYasha sentira tanto quanto ela. Aquele rosnado grave do peito do hanyou pareceu retumbar no peito dela.

Ela não teve tempo para reparar na diferença daquela vez- na quantidade de líquido que saíra de dentro dela _mesma_.

InuYasha sentiu-se flutuar. A sensação era inexplicável.

- _Minha_- a voz grave de InuYasha a sobressaltou.- _Minha, Kagome_...

Ela adorou ouvir aquilo. Parecia tão estranho, e ao mesmo tempo tão perfeito.

Ele sentiu a boca enchendo-se novamente de saliva. O instinto gritava, e ao mesmo tempo ele queria que o momento se prolongasse- o prazer era imenso e indescritível. Sentiu além do suor dos dois corpos que se misturavam, o líquido de prazer de Kagome escorrendo por suas pernas.

Ele rosnou alto, descontroladamente, quase gritando.

No tempo de apenas uma batida de coração, InuYasha cravara suas presas profundamente na nuca de Kagome. A voz dela não saiu, e ela sentiu como se tudo tivesse congelado.

Foi a melhor sensação que ela poderia ter sentido- ela sentiu novamente aquele estímulo todo subir desde seu ventre até sua espinha, esquentar seu corpo e fazer com que ela explodisse, _novamente_. Ela chegou ao seu ápice de prazer pela _terceira_ vez, enquanto InuYasha mantinha as presas cravadas em sua pele, uma das mãos dele ainda segurando seus cabelos, a outra em seu pescoço, como se fosse enforcá-la. Ela gritou o mais alto que pôde, incapaz de se conter. InuYasha não largou sua nuca, mas seus rosnados ainda estava ali. Ela sentiu ele mover a cabeça, de um modo violento, como se algo dentro dele batalhasse- a parte youkai queria permanecer grudada na nuca de Kagome, e a outra parte queria que a soltasse.

Ele não sentiu-se culpado ao ter sua boca lotada com o gosto de sangue de Kagome. Aquele cheiro ele conhecia _muito_ bem...e sempre vinha acompanhado de medo. Medo que ela estivesse ferida. Mas naquele momento...significava que ela _era dele._ E ele jamais esqueceria aquele gosto...a sensação de pele dela em seus lábios... o som do coração de Kagome tão audível para suas orelhas sensíveis.

Kagome estava tão anestesiada com tudo que acontecera, que mal pôde diferenciar quando ele soltou as presas. Ela tentou manter seus olhos abertos, mas não pôde. Ela sentiu como se fosse chorar.

Algo quente escorreu pela sua nuca, percorrendo todo o caminho pela sua coluna, descendo por suas nádegas. Ele ainda se movia de encontro à ela.

Ela sentiu as mãos firmes de InuYasha a segurarem, enquanto ela sentiu o calor que a invadiu com o líquido quente que jorrou do hanyou para dentro dela. Ele já estava diferente, parecendo se acalmar aos poucos.

Ela sentiu que migrava para a inconsciência, mas estava bem segura nos braços de seu amado.

- Inu..Yasha...- ela sussurrou. Nunca se sentira tão maravilhosa. Tão completa.

Ele olhou, assustado, o sangue escorrendo pelas costas da garota, juntamente com sua saliva. Aquilo parecia tão brutal olhando daquele jeito, conforme a euforia do momento anterior se dissipava.

Ele tentou manter-se atento enquanto seu coração desacelerava, segurando a garota firmemente. Apertou ela contra si, deixando que sua própria saliva e o sangue que estavam percorrendo o corpo de Kagome, manchasse sua barriga e pernas. Controlou sua respiração e esperou que o minuto passasse, enquanto via aos poucos Kagome acalmar-se também.

A cabeça mole dela caiu em seu ombro. Ele colou o rosto no dela, seus suores se misturando.

- _Ka-Kagome_...- ele não deveria ficar assustado. Ela estava bem. Ela _tinha _que estar bem...

Conforme recobrava a consciência de quem _realmente_ era e do que acabara de acontecer, ele viu que o pânico o tomaria. Mas quando Kagome remexeu-se em seus braços, todo o pensamento irracional sumiu.

Ela sorriu fracamente e entreabriu os lábios. Ele sentiu seu peito se inflar de alegria. Nunca se sentira daquele jeito. Olhá-la daquela maneira, sabendo que a fizera _realmente_ sua, e que ela estava feliz com aquilo tanto quanto ele, era mais do que apaixonante. Ele jamais esqueceria aquele sorriso quando ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

Ela conseguiu achar forças para levar uma mão ao rosto dele. Sentia-se tão bem, poderia morrer naquele momento. O peito de InuYasha ainda movia-se rapidamente.

- Eu te amo...- ela sussurrou. Não havia nada que a impedisse de ficar inteiramente ao lado dele-...meu Inuyasha...

Ele sentiu seu coração aumentar no próprio peito. Colou o rosto no dela, e beijou delicadamente sua bochecha, antes de migrar os lábios para o ouvido dela.

- _Minha Kagome_- ele sussurrou, deliciando-se ao ver os arrepios que tomaram o corpo da garota apenas por escutá-lo. – Eu também amo você...

Ele não queria sair de dentro dela- Kagome parecia capaz de adormecer a qualquer instante.

Ele apenas se moveu lentamente para puxá-la de uma maneira mais confortável, enquanto ambos sentiam o contato suave dos lençóis contra os corpos suados e cansados. Ele arriscou um olhar para a marca que deixara em sua nuca. Seu estômago despencou- era verdade. Nada a tiraria dele agora- ele sabia que aquilo era o lado youkai falando, mas não se importou.

Permaneceram abraçados daquela maneira, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer em que momento haviam fechado os olhos em direção aos sonhos.

_Continua..._

**N/A:**Eu simplesmente a-d-o-r-o a maneira como as fics podem revolucionar nossas vidas! Por exemplo, essa história da _marcação_ dos youkais é simplesmente apaixonante (e ninguém sabe _exatamente_ onde começou)! Só de imaginar o Inu numa situação dessas, OMG! Portanto, espero não ter decepcionado nenhum fã nesse capítulo e nesse momento tão importante dos dois ;)

Ah! _Muitas_ coisas ainda estão por vir...então, espero ter deixado vocês sem fôlego após a leitura e ansiosos p/ uma continuação! Tantas idéias, tantas idéias *-*

Muito obrigada pelo apoio, pessoas =D

P.S: Reviews motivam atualizações mais rápidas!


	7. Lua nova

**N/A: **_Antes de começarmos o capítulo, apenas uma breve explicação. Para aqueles fanáticos como eu por InuYasha, deve parecer estranho que todas essas cenas se passem como "continuação" do anime. Na verdade, a história começa aos poucos a se misturar a do último episódio, e eu preferi escolher algumas cenas que eu acho que deveriam ser narradas, já que me decepcionei levemente ao ver imagens da Kagome e do InuYasha já tendo uma intimidade aparentemente de um casal, sem que soubéssemos exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Afinal, eles mal haviam se beijado! Então, estou "recheando" a história com as minhas idéias. Espero que gostem!_

**Capítulo 7****- Lua nova**

Ainda havia escuridão tomando o quarto, quando o hanyou abriu os olhos, sobressaltado. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, estava sentado na cama, sua respiração saindo em arquejos, seu coração prontamente acelerado. Acabara de ter um pesadelo horrível, o suor desceu teimoso pelo seu rosto. Ele apoiou o queixo no joelho dobrado, tentando controlar a respiração.

Engoliu em seco e olhou para o lado. Não precisava mais ter medo de olhar para o lado- tinha certeza que ela estava ali. O cheiro dela era tão forte e estava tão _marcado_ nele, que ele saberia dizer se ela mudasse de posição mesmo que um centímetro no futon.

"_Kagome..."_

Seu coração inflou ao observar a garota dormindo. Sua respiração aos poucos foi se acalmando- ela estava ali, ao lado dele.

Ele passou gentilmente a mão direita pela pele exposta do braço e antebraço da garota, deslizando gentilmente, não querendo acordá-la. Kagome, ainda dormindo, ronronou em resposta.

Ele sentiu um calor dentro do peito, seu coração acelerou novamente, e ele foi tomado pela certeza de que se morresse naquele momento, olhando para ela, morreria feliz.

Ele subiu a mão novamente, alcançando seu pescoço, afastando alguns fios de cabelo escuro que ali estavam. Da posição que estava, pôde visualizar apenas de relance a marca que deixara.

_Sua marca._

Não saberia colocar em palavras o que sentia ao ver aquilo, após horas do ocorrido. No momento, ainda estivera contaminado pelo gosto e cheiro do sangue, pela euforia do momento, pelo desejo que havia queimado em suas veias ao ter Kagome implorando que ele a marcasse.

Ele saberia que a marcaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas talvez não imaginasse que seria tão perfeito chegar as vias de fato.

Suspirou pesadamente lembrando como fora tê-la em seus braços, e comparou com o pesadelo que o estava mantendo acordado naquele momento.

Quantas vezes havia tido aquele sonho horrível, anos antes, quando não tinha a menor pista de quando Kagome voltaria?

Era horrível- eles sempre estavam longe um do outro. Ele tentava correr para alcançá-la, tentava achar sua própria voz para gritar o nome da garota- mas no fim, ela sempre acabava envolta por uma escuridão sem fim, e ele ficava sozinho.

Era quase estúpido lembrar-se dos longos anos que passara sozinho naquela casa, achando que Kagome, talvez, seria apenas uma lembrança. Ele se culpava _tanto_, dia após dia, por não ter vivenciado verdadeiramente seus sentimentos com ela.

Quantas vezes a deixara sozinha...e até mesmo em perigo para procurar Kikyou? Ele sabia que o sentimento que tinha por Kikyou fora verdadeiro, mas em que parte de sua vida Kagome estava?

Ela estava ao seu lado, afinal de contas, durante todo aquele tempo, e agüentou as indas e vindas da sacerdotisa ressuscitada que requisitava o amor de InuYasha.

Kikyou fazia parte de seu passado. E Kagome, desde aquela época, fazia parte de seu presente e seu futuro. Ele apenas fora o bobo que não havia se dado conta de que a escolha deveria partir dele. E _somente_ dele.

E lembrar-se daquele tempo, dos erros que cometera, da forma como fora injusto e insensível com Kagome, fazia com que ele sentisse seu coração mais e mais apertado no peito.

Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la, enquanto ela dormia pacificamente. Ele sorriu internamente ao pensar com o que ela deveria estar sonhando. Kagome sempre dedicara seu amor inteiramente à InuYasha, sem nunca questionar...sem nunca julgar.

Ele queria poder corresponder inteiramente àquele sentimento.

E depois daquela noite, depois de _marcá-la_, ele sabia que Kagome finalmente entendera completamente o que ele sentia. Tinha medo de que ainda houvesse algum receio na garota, algum medo de rejeição...alguma mágoa.

Ele deslizou os olhos pelo corpo parcialmente coberto de Kagome, sentindo-se completo.

O que fizera para merecer uma pessoa tão maravilhosa ao seu lado?

Por que, de todas as situações possíveis de acontecerem, acontecera justamente o improvável, e aquela garota voltara no tempo e o libertara da árvore que estava selado?

E por que, ao mesmo tempo em que ela era tão fisicamente parecida com seu antigo amor, ele se pegara gastando toda sua sanidade mental para explicar para si mesmo como podia amá-las de maneira tão diferentes?

Com Kagome parecia tão real...tão possível. E Kikyou...apenas deixara aquela dor de um relacionamento que não dera certo devido as conseqüências do destino.

Mas o que importava era Kagome... a _sua_ Kagome. Como conseguira ter medo de se entregar? Como conseguira ficar tanto tempo ao lado dela, e não tocá-la, não beijá-la?

Kagome revirou-se em seu sono, trocando de posição, e ele pôde visualizar a _marca_ inteiramente. Sua boca salivou, seu coração reagiu à visão.

Ele lentamente curvou-se para o corpo da garota, suas narinas dilatando-se, deixando que aquele perfume maravilhoso da mulher que amava o tomasse. Ele sentiu sua respiração acelerar quando ele delicadamente posicionou os braços ao redor do corpo delicado de Kagome, com todo cuidado que pôde reunir para não sobressaltá-la, cuidando para que suas garras não atingissem a pele macia.

Ele a abraçou, moldando seu corpo contra o dela, as costas de Kagome encaixando-se perfeitamente em seu tronco e pernas, enquanto ele a puxava mais para perto.

- Hmm...- Kagome murmurou baixinho.

- Shhh...- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, controlando-se enquanto fazia aquilo.- Ainda é de madrugada...volte a dormir...

- InuYasha...- a voz dela era enrolada, e ele precisou segurar uma risada.

Ele raspou o nariz gentilmente na bochecha dela, enquanto Kagome murmurava mais algumas palavras sem sentido.

Ele ergueu uma mão e com o maior cuidado que pôde reunir, começou a massagear a nuca da garota, imitando os movimentos que ela sempre fazia em seus ombros quando ele estava tenso.

- Hmmm...isso é bom...- ela murmurou, querendo acordar.

Ele parou o movimento, e beijou suavemente o pescoço dela, deitando a cabeça em seguida. Empurrou os cabelos de Kagome para cima, ouvindo resmungos de desaprovação por parte da garota. Ele queria observar a marca que deixara ali... não era tão assustadora agora que estava livre do sangue...

Ele achou que ficaria sangrando e teria uma cicatrização diferente devido ao fato de ser sido feita pelas suas presas, mas aparentemente estava bem. Ele gostou de olhar para aquela marca e pensar no que significava.

Ele sabia que era seu instinto de hanyou que falava. Sabia que se sentia completo naquele momento devido ao sangue youkai que corria em suas veias. Mas será que para Kagome era suficiente? Será que ela não pretendia algo diferente para sua vida...? Não idealizara algo diferente para oficializar uma união?

Surpreende-se ao ver a garota se mexendo novamente, tentando se virar em direção a ele. Eles ficaram de frente um para o outro, InuYasha afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Kagome. Ela lutou para abrir os olhos, sentindo-se muito sonolenta.

- Queria que você pudesse sentir o que estou sentindo...- Kagome parecia ter tomado várias doses de saquê, e InuYasha sentiu uma risada escapar.

- E _eu_ queria que você estivesse sentindo o que _eu_ estou sentindo...- ele sussurrou, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Egocêntrico- ela falou, sem pensar.

- O quê?- ele franziu o cenho para ela.

- Desculpe...- ela fechou os olhos, novamente.- Acho que ainda não expliquei o significado dessa para você...

Ele não se importou com a piada interna de Kagome, e continuou a observá-la.

Ela finalmente manteve os olhos abertos tempo suficiente para poder encarar InuYasha. Pareceu maravilhada com o que vira, e descansou uma de suas mãos no rosto do hanyou. Seus narizes se tocaram levemente, e eles ficaram parados, apenas sentindo suas respirações se perdendo em uma só.

- Ai- a voz de Kagome o pegou de surpresa. Uma das mãos da garota foi diretamente para a própria nuca, enquanto seu rosto contorcia-se levemente.

- O que foi?- InuYasha sentou-se no futon, seus instintos completamente ligados novamente.

Kagome abriu um dos olhos e o encarou, visivelmente envergonhada.

- Nada...estou bem...- mas a voz dela não o convenceu..

InuYasha moveu-se mais de encontro à ela, tentando alcançar a mão da garota que estava em sua nuca.

- E-está doendo, Kagome?- ele engoliu em seco, perguntando cautelosamente.

- Um pouco...- ela sorriu para ele.- Tenho um remédio para dor na minha mochila...não se preocupe...

Ele não soube explicar o que sentiu ao ver ela falando daquele jeito. Será que se arrependia? Será que estava doendo muito? Sentiu-se monstruoso pela primeira vez desde que acordara.

- K-Kagome...e-eu...

A garota já estava tentando se levantar, mas ele foi mais rápido.

Alcançou a calça do seu quimono do chão e a vestiu sem cerimônias.

Kagome analisou o movimento dele, parecendo assustada, e abraçou o próprio corpo, olhando a janela próxima, agora fechada.

InuYasha observou o comportamento da garota e antes de pensar duas vezes, alcançou a parte de cima do próprio quimono e enrolou a garota nele. Kagome sorriu sinceramente para ele, seu rosto curvando-se entre o inchaço do sono.

- Obrigada...- ela sussurrou.

Ele se virou, incapaz de encará-la.

"_Kami-sama, o que fizera? O que realmente significava aquilo?"_

Ele correu até a sala, procurando onde Kagome poderia ter deixado o tal remédio. Sentiu o vento gelado da madrugada encontrando a pele exposta de seu peito, e sentiu um medo irracional o tomar.

- InuYasha...?- ele ouviu os passos dela, indo de encontro a ele.

Ele olhou rapidamente na cozinha e voltou para a sala, andando a passos largos.

- Não consegui achar...mas eu posso fazer um chá de ervas se você quiser-

Ele finalmente a olhou. A garota se enrolara completamente na veste vermelha dele, da mesma forma que já fizera anteriormente. Ele não quis analisar aquela visão...não quis pensar em como ela ficava sensual daquele jeito...

Ela levantou a mão direita e mostrou para ele uma pequena cartela de algo que ele não conheceu.

- O remédio está aqui, InuYasha...- ela riu brevemente.

Ele sentiu o corpo relaxar.

- Ahn...certo...Vou pegar água para você...- ele se atrapalhou um pouco com os pés e foi até a cozinha.

Suas orelhas agitaram-se duas, três vezes quando viu que Kagome o seguia. Ele precisou conter um grito quando sentiu duas mãos ágeis o abraçando por trás, e rapidamente alcançando seu peito nu.

Ele segurou as mãos de Kagome, fechando os olhos para controlar a respiração. Era difícil alguém pegá-lo desprevenido.

- Pode deixar... tem uma garrafa aqui...daquelas que eu trouxe...- Kagome curvou-se levemente, pegou a garrafa plástica que InuYasha achava tão engraçada já que vinha da outra Era. Jogou o comprimido na boca e tomou um grande gole de água em cima.

- Como você consegue engolir isso?- ele a encarou, seriamente, sentindo seu medo se dissipar parcialmente.

Ela riu.

- Depois de um tempo, acostuma.

Kagome passeou as mãos pelo peito nu de InuYasha, colando mais o corpo ao dele. Ele não pôde mais encará-la, e precisou fechar os olhos para controlar a resposta de seu corpo.

- A sua dor...?

- Não é muito...não se preocupe...- ele sentiu a ponta do nariz de Kagome nas suas costas, e contraiu todo o seu corpo.- A sensação boa é quem está ganhando a briga...

- O..o quê?- InuYasha perguntou, incapaz de se conter.

Kagome o puxou lentamente para que se virasse para ele. Ele relutou no começo, mas logo a encarou.

Ela tinha o semblante diferente, havia um brilho em seus olhos incapaz de ser decifrado. Ele novamente foi tomado pela sensação boa do momento que acordara. Ela estava bem...não estava...?

Kagome respirou fundo e puxou o rosto de InuYasha ao encontro do seu. Ele fechou os olhos instintivamente, e aguardou o momento que seus lábios se encontrariam. Mas ao contrário do que ele pensou, Kagome descansou os lábios em seu pescoço.

Ela inspirou profundamente ali, uma das mãos pequenas da garota alcançando a nuca de InuYasha. Ele não pôde conter um pensamento idiota- como uma garota que vivia diversos anos após seu tempo, era capaz de causar nele aquelas sensações tão perfeitamente arquitetadas? Era quase como se ele tivesse sido _desenhado _para ela. Como se ela o _decifrasse_...

- É assim...- ela sussurrou, colando mais o corpo ao dele.-...que é sentir o cheiro de alguém?

Ele lembrou da conversa da noite anterior, quando ela falara que sentira de relance o cheiro dele. Lembrou de como aquilo havia o alterado, o _excitado_.

- Assim...- ele engoliu em seco.-...como?

Como ele, um hanyou de mais de 50 anos, podia se sentir tão vulnerável nas mãos daquela garota? Como ela era capaz de fazer aquilo com ele?

- Estou sentindo esse cheiro maravilhoso...desde que acordei...- ela raspou o nariz repetidas vezes no pescoço dele, alcançando seu queixo e depositando ali um breve beijo.- Será que vai ser assim agora? Vou conseguir _farejar_ você onde quer que eu vá?

- O cheiro acaba se tornando menos..._tentador_ com o tempo...- ele não conseguiu pensar em algo inteligente para falar.

- O meu cheiro é tentador para você?- ela questionou, em resposta.

Ele precisou controlar os tremores que tomaram seu corpo ao lembrar do que ele sentia quando era tomado pelo perfume dela.

- _Sempre_ foi...- ele sentiu a voz sair com dificuldade, lembrando das vezes em que mentira para ela, quando mal se conheciam, de que ela tinha um cheiro ruim.

- Tenho um novo respeito pelo seu controle...- Kagome o abraçou delicadamente.- Eu simplesmente não consigo ignorar o _seu_ cheiro...

Ele queria responder que também não conseguia ignorar o dela, mas Kagome parecia ter outros planos em mente. Ela prontamente puxou seu rosto e colou seus lábios.

InuYasha segurou a respiração, manteve os olhos abertos, em choque. Kagome estava tão diferente...tão segura.

Ela já agia um pouco daquele jeito quando estavam a sós, mas após a noite passada, havia algo _muito_ diferente na personalidade dela.

Dessa vez _ela_ o empurrou contra a primeira parede que suas costas encontraram. Ele gemeu em resposta quando a língua dela pediu passagem pelos seus lábios, as pequenas, porém ágeis mãos da garota perdendo-se em suas costas.

Ele se deixou ser beijado, tentando pensar no que tudo aquilo significava. Já sentia seu corpo reagindo, implorando para que ele cedesse às tentativas da garota.

Ela se afastou bruscamente, satisfeita com o resultado. InuYasha a encarou- adorava a maneira com que ela cabia perfeitamente naquela sua veste.

Kagome agarrou o cabelo na altura da nuca dele, ele fechou os olhos e rosnou em resposta. Ela conseguia o provocar de uma maneira incrível, de um modo que ele _jamais_ imaginou que alguém poderia.

Ele sentiu algo deslizar de sua coxa até seu quadril, enquanto Kagome aproximava novamente seus rostos. Ele prontamente usou uma mão para alcançar o que ele descobriu ser a coxa de Kagome, que já estava ali, prendendo-o contra a parede.

Ele arranhou gentilmente a pele exposta, enquanto a língua de Kagome brincava em seus lábios. Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida.  
>Ele sentiu a própria cabeça bater contra a parede. Não houve dor, porém a surpresa foi tamanha que ele ficou paralisado durante breves milésimos, enquanto a perna de Kagome sinalizava que o queria mais e mais perto, e a garota colava o seu corpo o máximo que pôde ao dele. Ela o beijou de maneira entregue, sua língua buscando a de InuYasha incansavelmente.<p>

Ela pedindo daquela maneira..._praticamente implorando_...fazia com que ele jogasse todo o cansaço da noite para o alto. Uma de suas mãos enlaçou as costas de Kagome e a outra puxou a garota pelas nádegas, erguendo-a do chão.

Seus corpos se chocaram, e novamente aquelas ondas de calor o tomaram. Não conseguiria sair jamais daquela casa, se Kagome continuasse sendo aquela tentação toda. Ele já sentia o cheiro dela mudar, e seu corpo pulsou em resposta.

Kagome parou de beijá-lo apenas para encará-lo um instante. Ela tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele quase se esquecera de que ela _também_ podia sentir seu cheiro agora. _Seu cheiro_. Ele sabia que também estava diferente naquele momento.

A garota pareceu se dar por vencida e praticamente pulou em cima dele quando seus lábios se buscaram novamente, suas mãos já se perdendo- as poucas roupas já sendo jogadas ao chão.

Ele sabia que estava brincando com o fogo, tentando acordá-la daquele jeito. Mas a luz do sol já estava atingindo o quarto, e ele sabia que Kagome sentiria raiva de si mesma se perdesse um dia de treinamento. Mesmo após todos os acontecimentos.

Ele descansou o peso do próprio corpo sobre o corpo de Kagome, deitada de bruços. Ela riu, ao acordar lentamente e se dar conta da situação em que estava.

Ele beijou seu pescoço e apoiou o peso nos braços, permitindo que ela se virasse. A mão de Kagome alcançou seu rosto.

- Eu _preciso_ dormir...

Ele não podia questionar isso. Havia se enganado achando que haviam se descontrolado na primeira noite que haviam passado juntos. Após a noite anterior, ele jamais tentaria estabelecer um padrão de controle.

- Você fala isso como se fosse culpa minha...

- E de certa forma é...- ela riu.

Ele aproximou seus rostos e lhe tocou os lábios brevemente.

- Você nunca foi _tão_ preguiçosa...- ele falou aquilo, usando um tom engraçado.

- Nunca havia ficado tão exausta antes...- ela riu.

Ele se afastou dela, procurando sua roupa. Sabia que ela falava aquilo puramente para implicar com ele, já que era óbvio que por mais cansaço que tivessem, não pensariam duas vezes para voltar ao que haviam feito a noite toda.

- Vamos...vista seu kimono... comece seu dia de treinamento.._ou_ você irá estragar a surpresa que eu estou preparando...- ele falou, de costas para ela.

Ele ouviu o ruído das cobertas sendo afastadas rapidamente, enquanto o perfume de Kagome lançou-se para frente antes dela mesma. InuYasha sentiu suas narinas reagirem, enquanto um sorriso delineava-se em seus lábios.

- Surpresa?- Kagome já abraçara suas costas.

InuYasha se virou e agarrou as duas mãos dela, colocando-as entre as dele.

- Vamos...eu levo você até a aldeia.

- Mas InuYasha...- ela tentou fazer um semblante igual a de um cachorro pidão, mas ele não cairia mais naquele truque.

- Keh, Kagome- já com a calça de kimono vestido, ele saiu do quarto em busca da parte de cima, que havia se perdido em alguma parte da casa, no meio da euforia da madrugada.- Vamos...

Ele saiu do quarto, precisando conter um sorriso.

Estava planejando algo... precisaria da ajuda de algumas pessoas... mas sabia que era o mínimo que Kagome merecia.

Ela ainda reclamou um pouco, e ele sabia que aquilo era novo na personalidade dela. Kagome geralmente era uma pessoa decidida, mas ali enquanto estavam sozinhos naquela casa, ela mais parecia uma criança birrenta implorando por proteção.

Ele não pôde esconder um sorriso sincero enquanto corria com ela em suas costas. Kagome o abraçou ternamente, as duas mãos cruzando-se em frente ao peito de InuYasha, o rosto descansando próximo ao seu pescoço. Era a primeira vez que corriam _daquele_ jeito. Ela sempre mantinha uma distância entre eles, mesmo que já soubessem o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ele achou maravilhoso percorrer o caminho até a vila com ela nas suas costas daquele jeito. Mesmo um ato tão corriqueiro como aquele, tornava-se mais perfeito agora que...

Ele precisou se concentrar novamente no que estava fazendo. Não faria bem para sua concentração relembrar os momentos da noite passada. Poderia acabar caindo, juntamente com Kagome.

- Estarei na casa de Jinenji no final da tarde...- o sorriso dela finalmente parecia impresso em seu rosto.

InuYasha a largou gentilmente no chão, já sentindo que deveria tomar distância da garota. Pelo lado positivo, ele não estava com aquelas marcas de youkai no rosto e podia andar livremente sem medo de que alguém descobrisse o que andava fazendo...pelo lado negativo, uma parte no seu ser, mesmo que _pequena_, sentia-se culpado.

Ele queria afastar aquele pensamento...mas como? Kagome estava morando na _sua_ casa...compartilhando momentos _maravilhosos..._ mas ele sentia que ainda devia...e _muito_ à garota.

Lembrou da cerimônia de união entre Sango e Miroku. Fora muito simples, com a presença apenas das pessoas mais próximas, no templo próximo à vila.

Por que ele não se encaixava naquela imagem?

- Eu busco você lá...- ele sentiu o impulso de cobrir os lábios dela com os seus, mas sabia que não era capaz. Havia uma parede intransponível ali- jamais poderia demonstrar tudo aquilo em público, ou poderia...?

Kagome, sentindo o constrangimento do hanyou, apertou levemente sua mão e fez um breve aceno com a cabeça.

- Até mais, então...- ela permaneceu olhando para ele, quando se afastou. Apenas virou o rosto para frente quando estava se aproximando da casa de Kaede. Ele observou, com uma contração involuntária no estômago, ela passar as mãos repetidas vezes em seus longos cabelos escuros, querendo que eles se ajeitassem no lugar.

Ele engoliu em seco. Era melhor mesmo que ela não prendesse o cabelo.

Novamente aquela _culpa._ Aquele receio de estar fazendo algo errado.

Ele correu em direção à casa de Miroku, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Mas como poderia? Ele não se arrependia de nada... sabia quais eram os seus sentimentos e os de Kagome. Como poderiam ficar no mesmo aposento sem estarem juntos?

Ele fechou os olhos, sabendo que era culpa dele. Ela não era obrigada a ficar na sua casa. Ele se oferecera. Ele abrira a porta de sua vida inteiramente para ela, permitindo que ela conhecesse espaços de sua alma que humano nenhum _jamais_ conhecera.

Mas continuava não sendo certo... não podia simplesmente _deitar _com ela, dia após dia, ter aquela vida de casal, permitir que todos na Vila soubessem que estavam morando juntos... principalmente após _marcá-la._ Ambos sabiam onde aquilo podia chegar. Sabiam as conseqüências de suas decisões.

E novamente, aquele _infeliz_ coincidência acontecia...e a _única_ pessoa que ele sabia que poderia lhe ajudar era Miroku. Odiou-se mentalmente ao se dar conta de como confiava naquele maldito monge.

* * *

><p>- Tome essas aqui também...- Miroku estendeu a mão para InuYasha.<p>

O hanyou agarrou as pequenas pedras e as juntou com todo o restante do material que haviam passado o dia procurando.

- Quantos exorcismos havíamos combinado mesmo?- Miroku endireitou as costas, tentando espreguiçar-se.- Como pagamento...?

- Três devem bastar, Miroku...- InuYasha virou de costas para ele, indignado.- Keh, não acredito que concordei com isso...

- Acho que podemos acabar formando uma ótima dupla, InuYasha. O que você acha de me acompanhar em _todos_ os exorcismos daqui por diante...?

Ele olhou para o monge, atônito.

- O-o quê?- InuYasha pareceu achar sua voz.

- Ora, com mais um filho as coisas tem ficado _realmente_ difíceis lá em casa... as despesas aumentaram muito...e provavelmente Sango não vai querer parar no terceiro...

- Sango...?- InuYasha olhou com descrença para o amigo.

- Sim...se você soubesse como _ela.._- o monge já curvava o rosto em um daqueles sorrisos marotos.

- Sei, sei...Miroku...- InuYasha juntou todo o material com as duas mãos.- Mas não entendo _realmente_ no que eu posso lhe ajudar nesses exorcismos...

O monge parou de caminhar, abruptamente.

- Não entende...?

- Keh... eles são falsos mesmos! Pelo menos a maioria deles...

Ele achou que o monge iria retrucar, e dizer que os exorcismos eram coisa séria. Mas InuYasha sabia que apenas um, dentre os últimos dez, havia resultado em uma batalha de verdade contra um youkai. O restante servira apenas para engordar a dispensa da casa de Sango.

- Mas o fato de ter um hanyou como aliado...- ele olhou para InuYasha, como se desse a discussão por terminada.-... faz com que sejam mais reais. Você lembra do último que você me ajudou?

- Keh.- InuYasha lembrava-se perfeitamente bem. O _único_ exorcismo que resultara em uma batalha, por assim dizer. Considerando que o youkai fora exterminado com apenas um golpe da tessaiga.

Miroku parou ao lado de InuYasha, enquanto o hanyou verificava novamente os materiais que haviam conseguido.

- Você combinou com Sango...?- InuYasha olhou sugestivamente para o amigo.

- Ah, sim...não se preocupe...ela já deve estar rondando Kaede-sama e Kagome-sama nesse instante...combinamos de que quando aparecermos, ela deve afastar Kagome-sama...

- Certo...- InuYasha engoliu em seco. Sabia que era preciso falar com Kaede sobre aquilo.- Você acha...que eu devo...fazer isso..._hoje?_- InuYasha

- Sendo um monge...minha resposta pode ter duas visões...- ele ergueu um dedo para o alto, como se buscasse concentração.- Por mais que eu ache que vocês dois devem acabar com o _pecado_ que ronda aquela casa que vocês-

- _Miroku_- Inuyasha olhou ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Acho que você deve pedir essa opinião para Kaede-sama...- Miroku deu de ombros.

InuYasha abaixou o rosto pensativo. Era a hora. Precisaria dividir aquilo com a velha sacerdotisa.

* * *

><p>Não imaginou que ficaria tão sem graça na presença de Kaede, ainda mais depois de todo aquele tempo. Ela mesma havia comentado com ele, tempos antes, que achava que ele se transformara em uma pessoa mais sensível. Porém, não pôde impedir seu rosto de corar quando assistiu Kaede lentamente analisar o material que ele e Miroku haviam procurado.<p>

- Ainda bem que você tinha o monge para lhe ajudar...- o rosto enrugado da velha mirou InuYasha com surpresa.- Eu não imagino você fazendo isso sozinho, InuYasha.

- Keh- ele manteve os dois braços cruzados defensivamente, enquanto olhava rapidamente para o lado para ter certeza de que Kagome não estava próxima.- A idéia foi minha...Miroku apenas me ajudou...

- Claro- Kaede mexeu em uma caixa que trazia em mãos.- Mas você ainda vai precisar disso.

Ela estendeu algo para InuYasha, algo que ele não saberia explicar o que era. Pareciam muitíssimo com as pedras que haviam em seu colar.

- Você sabe o que deve fazer...- ela abaixou o rosto para ele, como se esperasse que ele tirasse qualquer dúvida que ainda tivesse.

- S-Sim- ele olhou para o material recém adquirido.

Kaede o observou durante longos minutos. InuYasha sentiu o rosto tremer, enquanto tentava se concentrar. Era isso então. Parecia tão simples...

Ele precisava se concentrar em todos os sentimentos que queria colocar naquele colar. Ele sabia que tinha concentração suficiente para aquilo. Só não sabia se estava preparado para entregá-lo à Kagome.

- InuYasha- a voz de Kaede o sobressaltou.- Aproveite a lua nova para entregar isso à ela.

InuYasha precisou de dois segundos para entender o que a velha estava sugerindo.

- Mas a lua nova...? Justamente quando eu...

- Exatamente...- Kaede fechou os olhos. Pareceu estar se concentrando imensamente.- Você já sabe como fazer o colar...e já sabe que quer _realmente_ entregar para ela...e eu fico realmente feliz de ouvir isso, InuYasha...

O hanyou sentiu as bochechas corando novamente.

- Eu sugiro que você entregue à Kagome na lua nova por alguns motivos...os quais você não precisa concordar...mas para mim, fazem sentido vendo tudo que vocês viveram até então.

"Eu conheci você em duas épocas diferentes, InuYasha... eu vi o amadurecimento pelo qual você passou. Eu vi claramente a diferença que Kagome fez em sua vida... algo que nem Kikyou-one-sama havia conseguido... Eu vi você fazer amigos...e se importar realmente com eles...eu vi você criar sentimentos por essa garota que viajou no tempo apenas para te encontrar. Eu vi vocês brigarem por motivos estúpidos. E eu _realmente_ me sinto lisonjeada de estar sendo a pessoa escolhida por você para lhe explicar como fazer esse colar, InuYasha..."

As bochechas dele queimaram, e era uma vergonha tão diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já havia sentido. Ele sentia uma proximidade estranha com aquela velha diante de si. Jamais achou que poderia _realmente_ se instalar em uma aldeia cheia de humanos. Jamais pensou que seria um livro aberto para alguém.

"Esse colar significará para você e ela mais do que qualquer benção de um sacerdote. Exatamente por isso lhe sugiro que você entregue a ela, na sua forma humana. Na noite de lua nova. Kagome saber dessa sua noite de fraqueza é um sinal da confiança que você tem nela... é um sinal daquilo que vocês construíram durante todos esses anos. E você permanecer ao lado de pessoas que sabem desse seu segredo, significa o quanto você foi capaz de criar vínculos com o passar do tempo..."

InuYasha precisou olhar para baixo, sentindo-se nostálgico com tudo aquilo.

"Você muda na noite de lua nova...você vira humano...mas seus sentimentos permanecem os mesmos... nós nunca saberemos que parte sua, a humana ou a youkai, resolveu criar esse sentimento tão forte com Kagome...talvez, as duas igualmente..."

InuYasha pensou em tudo que ela falava. Sentiu-se terrivelmente exposto ao escutar tudo aquilo que ele tinha certeza. Sentiu-se também, mais completo do que nunca ao ver que aquelas coisas que ele sentia por Kagome, eram vistas por outras pessoas.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você a fará muito feliz, InuYasha...

Ele ergueu o rosto para a senhora sentada diante de si, sem se importar com a vergonha que o tomava.

- O-obrigado...- a palavra arranhou sua garganta. Ele viu o sorriso de Kaede contrair todo o seu rosto.

Ele não precisava falar mais nada. Aquele discurso por parte de Kaede tirara qualquer receio dele. Qualquer medo. Ele estava preparado para aquilo. Estava preparado para aquilo há muito tempo, apenas não se dera conta. Sua vida ao lado de Kagome não começara efetivamente no dia que a Shikon-no-tama desaparecera. Começara no dia que ela tirara aquela flecha de seu peito, e ele a xingara exaustivamente, a chamando de Kikyou.

- Boa sorte, InuYasha...

* * *

><p>"<em>A noite de lua nova... é amanhã..."<em>

Ele sentiu uma contração gostosa na boca do estômago ao pensar naquilo. Parecia que algo estava acontecendo com o dia...o tempo parecia estar passando tão lentamente.

Ele tentou se distanciar de Kaede e Rin, quando as duas passaram por ele. Kaede pareceu lhe lançar um olhar curioso, mas ele manteve-se olhando para frente, apenas escutando, fingindo que não estava nervoso.

Elas se afastaram, e InuYasha manteve os dois braços cruzados sobre o peito. Seu irmão youkai estava na vila, atrás daquela menina. Era irônico como as coisas eram, não? Ele pensava naquilo ao mesmo tempo que lembrava do pacote que Sesshoumaru trouxera. Já estava se tornando rotina o youkai retornar à vila com presentes para a menina.

Ele caminhou para frente, sua visão sendo ofuscada por uma garota vestida em um kimono branco, a parte de baixo vermelha. Ela estava com a testa enrugada, e escutava atentamente o que Jinenji falava.

Ele não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali parado, apenas a olhando. Quando sentiu as pernas começarem a dar sinal de fraqueza, escutou a voz de Kaede.

- Vamos, Rin... Sesshoumaru está esperando...- a voz de Kaede foi se distanciando.

-S-sim...- a menina respondeu.

O hanyou observou com o canto do olho o sorriso sincero que se formou no rosto de Rin.

Ele sabia que Kagome logo perceberia sua presença. Ele caminhou para perto dela, tentando agir como se fizesse apenas alguns segundos que haviam se distanciado.

- Essa também é uma erva terapêutica...?- ele ouviu a voz de Kagome, dirigindo-se à Jinenji, que prontamente respondeu.

- Você está muito concentrada- InuYasha controlou a voz, para não parecer forçado.

Kagome o olhou, sorrindo levemente. Ela parecia saber que ele estivera ali, observando. Provavelmente achara seu comentário irônico.

- Sim, eu preciso me acostumar com esse mundo...

Parecia realmente que ela queria que ele tivesse certeza que ela se esforçaria o máximo para se tornar uma ótima sacerdotisa.

- C-claro...- ele desviou o olhar, discretamente.- E está fazendo um ótimo trabalho pelo jeito.

Ela sorriu e se levantou. Jinenji prontamente a ajudou com a cesta.

- Bom trabalho por hoje, Kagome-sama...- ele falou lentamente.

Kagome riu e curvou-se para ele.

- Obrigada por tudo, Jinenji-san...

Quando eles se afastaram caminhando por entre a horta, InuYasha não pôde conter a pergunta.

- Você voltará aqui amanhã?

- Não- Kagome negou com a cabeça.- Kaede veio buscar Rin e me transmitiu o recado de que eu deveria tirar o dia de folga amanhã...ela insistiu...mesmo eu achando muito cedo...eu mal comecei a estudar...

InuYasha controlou o arrepio que sentiu, ao se dar conta da idéia de Kaede sendo concretizada.

- B-bom...se ela acha melhor...- foi apenas o que ele decidiu responder.

- Eu pensei em visitar minha família...eles precisam saber que está tudo bem...

InuYasha se lembrou de Miroku falando que Kagome explicara a Sango, no dia de sua volta, que seus sentimentos provavelmente haviam lacrado e depois deslacrado o poço, então teoricamente ele deveria funcionar como antigamente.

- Hum... se você não se importa, sua surpresa ficará para amanhã também...- ele não sabia mais se devia mencionar a surpresa, achou que seria melhor que ela realmente não desconfiasse de nada. Kagome meramente abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo, e seu semblante ficou confuso, como se ela não esperasse _realmente_ que InuYasha cumprisse sua promessa.

Após um longo minuto, a voz de Kagome surgiu, tímida.

- Sango me contou, enquanto vínhamos para a casa de Jinenji hoje, que Sesshoumaru tem visitado Rin com freqüência...na verdade...já tínhamos conversado...bem...sobre isso...

InuYasha observou a cesta que Kagome carregava, demorando seus olhos ali.

- Não se preocupe...ele parece diferente...- InuYasha murmurou.

-Eu esperava que Sesshoumaru a levasse com ele...

- Kaede disse que ele precisa praticar a convivência com os humanos. Então ela poderá escolher... quando a hora chegar...

Ele achou que Kagome iria responder algo, mas a visão deles foi ofuscada pela sombra do youkai sobrevoando o céu.

Kagome pareceu se divertir ao ver Sesshoumaru, e prontamente ergueu um braço. InuYasha sentiu o corpo congelar...ela não iria cumprimentá-lo...iria?

- Oni-san!- a voz da garota cortou o vento.

InuYasha não pôde olhar o rosto do meio-irmão. Ficou paralisado, querendo entender o porquê de tamanha naturalidade por parte de Kagome.

- Ora, ele pareceu muito irritado.- a voz de inocência de Kagome não o convenceu. Ela o olhou.- Espera, você também?

- Isso soou realmente estranho.- InuYasha tentou sorrir para ela, mas não conseguiu.

Felizmente, Sesshoumaru pareceu não se irritar com aquilo, e seguiu viagem. Ele, por outro lado, ficou perturbado ao perceber como Kagome estava realmente levando toda aquela história a sério. Ela parecia disposta a gastar cada segundo de sua vida ali...estudando para se tornar uma ótima sacerdotisa... vivendo o dia após dia com InuYasha...parecia realmente feliz em estar estabelecendo uma rotina.

- Preciso largar essas ervas na casa de Kaede...depois podemos ir para casa- ele novamente sentiu um gelo se instalar no estômago ao ver ela falar da casa _deles._ Ele não queria se sentir nervoso daquele jeito.

- C-claro...

Ele evitou o olhar de todos na vila. Queria que Kagome largasse o que quer que tivesse que largar na casa de Kaede e eles pudessem ir embora.

- Kagome!- a voz de Shippou o pegou desprevenido.

- Shippou-chan!- Kagome estendeu os braços à frente para que o pequeno youkai pudesse pular em seu colo.- Você estava ajudando Kaede?

- Sim... consegui um intervalo no meu penoso treinamento...

InuYasha soltou uma risada indignada.

- Penoso...?

- Kagome- Shippou já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- InuYasha...- a garota o olhou, com censura.- Shippou tem trabalhado muito duro...você sabe disso...

- Sei...

Shippou se lançou para o chão ao ver Kohaku passar, indo em direção ao outro lado da vila.

- Até mais, Kagome...- ele seguiu o garoto.

Kagome observou os dois se distanciarem, um sorriso nos lábios. InuYasha sentiu o coração doer ao pensar em como a garota deveria sofrer por estar vendo menos o pequeno youkai.

Quando ela se virou para InuYasha, estava séria.

- Por que você continua implicando com ele...?

- Keh...não estava implicando...- InuYasha virou-se de costas para ela.- Vamos?

Kagome pareceu achar aquele comportamento estranho, mas mesmo assim não o repreendeu. InuYasha precisou mandar todos aqueles pensamentos anteriores para longe.

- Vamos...

Eles correram novamente. Mas InuYasha não parou na pequena casa, pelo contrário- fez o caminho até aquele penhasco em que ele e Kagome haviam ficado longos minutos conversando aquele dia. O penhasco que presenciara o beijo de reencontro dos dois. O beijo da certeza de que tudo ficaria certo...

Ele foi até a ponta daquela vez...a largou ali, mas não saiu de seu lado. Tampouco segurou sua mão. Deixou que seus braços ficassem se tocando levemente, enquanto olhavam as cores que o sol do final de tarde fazia no céu. Ele tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto, e pôde observar pelo canto do olho que ela também tinha.

- Kagome...- ele observou o vento balançar os cabelos dela, de uma forma que a deixou mais encantadora do que de costume.- Posso ir com você amanhã?

A garota o olhou, parecendo surpresa.

- Claro que sim.- ela ficou olhando seu rosto durante alguns segundos.- Será que...

Ele se virou inteiramente para ela.

- Será que teremos algum problema...para atravessar o poço?

InuYasha franziu a sobrancelha para ela.

- Não sei...

Ele pareceu suspirar. Kagome acompanhou a paisagem com os olhos, querendo entender porque InuYasha ficara tão distante de repente.

O dia dela havia sido realmente cansativo, não que ela pudesse reclamar. Havia estudado o máximo que pudera, e agora ali, sentindo o final do dia pesar em suas costas, ela se dava conta de que talvez _realmente_ precisasse do dia de folga que Kaede lhe dera. Olhou para InuYasha, aproximando a mão da dele com cautela.

- Está tudo bem com você...?- ela tentou suavizar a voz.

- Só estou...- ele pensou no que falar. Mas não podia mentir para ela, podia? Decidiu agir da maneira mais natural possível.-...me sentindo estranho com a proximidade do início do mês.

- Ah- Kagome deixou seu semblante relaxar, enquanto parecia finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo.- Faz tanto tempo que não vejo você em sua forma humana...

Ele olhou para ela, e sorriu. Aquilo seria um comentário triste se parassem para pensar que significava que haviam ficado anos separados, mas felizmente nenhum dos dois abandonou o bom humor.

InuYasha abraçou o corpo da garota gentilmente contra o seu, respirando pesadamente. Kagome aninhou-se em seus braços, parecendo disposta a ficar para sempre ali.

* * *

><p>InuYasha não agüentava mais ficar naquela posição. Tamborilava os dedos nervosamente no chão da cabana de Kaede, enquanto observava Kagome conversar com Sango. Ambas riam, enquanto Sango embalava seu bebê recém nascido.<p>

- Kagome- a voz dele parecia ansiosa.- Você não disse que iria visitar seus pais hoje...?

- Sim..apenas não especifiquei o horário.- a garota o mirou.

O hanyou bufou impacientemente. A noite anterior ele fora proibido por Kagome de atrapalhar seus estudos, e ambos haviam apenas ficado juntos quando ela terminara de olhar e re-olhar todas as ervas que queria, e após ler alguns mantras de exorcismo que Kaede lhe ensinara. Havia sido perfeito estar com ela, como de todas as outras vezes, mas InuYasha sentiu-se distante até o ponto de Kagome sentir que havia algo errado, virar-se para o lado e dormir.

O hanyou culpou-se mentalmente por aquilo. Ela parecia querer castigá-lo agora. Como se sentisse ofendida por ele estar menos romântico na noite anterior.

Na verdade, ele estaria muito mais disposto a estar com ela...mas apenas após lhe entregar o colar. Estava ansioso, receoso. Queria que o momento chegasse logo. Kaede havia lhe dito que esperasse estar em sua forma humana, mas ele já cogitava puxá-la para fora da casa da velha e lhe dar logo aquele colar.

Mas não. Ele não havia feito o colar com tanto cuidado para simplesmente lhe entregar. Kagome merecia mais que isso. Merecia saber o que _realmente_ significava.

Kagome espiou InuYasha pelo canto do olho. Será que todo aquele mau humor passaria quando a lua nova fosse embora? Naquela noite ele estaria mudado, e ao mesmo tempo que sentia uma ansiedade boba se formar, ao pensar que o veria daquele jeito novamente, ela sentia-se idiota. Ele estava a tratando diferente. Estava distante, ansioso.

Ela pretendia esperar o máximo que pudesse para levar InuYasha para o outro lado do poço. Se suas desconfianças estavam certas, eles atravessariam sem problemas. Sua família veria a face de InuYasha humano, e ela poderia passear pela cidade com ele tranquilamente. Ela suspirou ao pensar que anteriormente, as horas da noite em que InuYasha estava em sua forma humana pareciam se arrastar, e perante a vontade de ter uma vida normal ao lado dele, pareciam muito curtas. Suas amigas do colégio, que conheciam Kagome desde a infância, jamais puderem conhecer verdadeiramente InuYasha. Era estranho pensar que ao mesmo tempo que estava tão perto de ir para casa, seus mundos parecessem tão distantes.

Mas ela afastou aquele pensamento enquanto falava com Sango. Ela decidira morar ali com InuYasha. Ela decidira se tornar uma miko e passar todos os dias ao seu lado. Não tinha o direito de reclamar.

Espiou o hanyou novamente com o canto do olho. Sentiu seu coração derreter ao observar ele jogado daquele jeito, seu rosto contorcendo-se de impaciência. Sabia que alguma coisa devia estar se passando na cabeça dele, só não sabia o que.

Na noite anterior, sentiu que ele estava mudado, mas preferiu não pensar que tinha algo relacionado com ela. Sango pareceu entender algo na expressão de Kagome, e sussurrou para a amiga.

- Kagome-chan...- elas trocaram um olhar de mútua compreensão.

Kagome teve certeza que InuYasha escutara Sango. Ou talvez não...ele parecia meio alheio a elas duas agora, suas orelhas quietas. Será que ele já estava perdendo seus poderes?

- Vamos... InuYasha?- ela falou baixinho, enquanto Sango levantava-se com o filho no colo.

- Keh.- InuYasha levantou-se prontamente.- Finalmente...

- Você...não precisa ir...se não quiser...

InuYasha observou Kagome por um momento, tentando suavizar a expressão.

- Vamos...- ele falou baixinho. Kagome caminhou até o encontro dele, e juntos saíram porta afora.

Apenas quando estavam parados diante do poço foi que Kagome considerou _realmente_ a possibilidade deles não conseguirem ir. Talvez ela conseguisse, mas InuYasha?

Sentiu um calor repentino lhe tocar a mão, e subir por todo o seu braço. InuYasha entrelaçou seus dedos

- Desculpe- ele falou, de um modo enrolado.- Não queria ficar tão ansioso...

- Tudo bem- Kagome apertou sua mão.- Não se preocupe...você estará seguro lá em casa... mesmo sem seus poderes...

InuYasha engoliu em seco, pensando em quanto tempo Kagome planejara ficar lá.

Ele a seguiu quando ela passou a primeira perna por cima do poço. Ele teve dúvidas que conseguiriam ir, mas apertou fortemente a mão de Kagome assim que pularam.

Ele manteve os olhos fechados alguns instantes após atingir o chão. Kagome abraçou-se a ele, e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- InuYasha...olhe!- ele obedeceu.

Estava enxergando a face do poço que dava para a casa de Kagome, e não para a floresta que acabavam de abandonar.

- Deu certo...- ele tentou disfarçar a voz de surpresa.

Kagome o puxou pela mão e subiram correndo as pequenas escadas assim que as alcançaram. InuYasha tentou se desvencilhar, não pretendia aparecer simplesmente de mãos dadas com Kagome diante de toda sua família.

- O que foi?- Kagome se virou para ele, quando arrastou a porta para a rua.

- Você...não acha desrespeitoso chegarmos...assim?- ele questionou, a voz baixa.

- Assim como?

Ela tentou entender o argumento dele, mas nada que ela visse ali poderia constranger sua família. Porém ela ficou parada, escutando. InuYasha era de um tempo diferente...possuía crenças e cultura diferentes. Ela deveria respeitar.

InuYasha mostrou suas mãos entrelaçadas e as soltou.

- Ahn...certo...- Kagome abaixou a cabeça.- Não acho que seja desrespeitoso...mas...

- E-eu só...não quero causar problemas...- ele tentou argumentar.

Kagome afirmou com a cabeça que entendia e começou a caminhar em direção à sua casa. Ela analisou as janelas, abertas recebendo a luz do sol. Não imaginou que voltaria tão rápido, ainda mais com o hanyou ao seu lado.

- Kagome- a voz de InuYasha era cautelosa.- a sua família...

- O que tem eles?- ela apenas o olhou de relance, quase alcançavam a porta.

- Eles sabem que você e eu-

- Ne-chan!- uma voz muito alta rompeu porta afora antes que InuYasha pudesse colocar em palavras o que ele estivera planejando. Souta abraçou a irmã prontamente, deixando-a sem ar. Kagome sorriu, e virou-se levemente para InuYasha.

A sua resposta para a pergunta dele que não fora terminada era _sim._ Sua família certamente saberia àquela altura que eles estavam _juntos._ Sabiam desde antes daquilo acontecer, que Kagome nutria um sentimento especial pelo hanyou.

- Bem-vinda!- Souta gritou, ainda abraçado à irmã.- Você foi sem se despedir e-

- Souta- Kagome falou, calmamente.- Você viu quem veio comigo?

Souta soltou-se do abraço de Kagome e mirou o recém-chegado. O sorriso que se seguiu foi tão espontâneo quando o primeiro.

- Inu-no-ni-chan!- ele gritou. Kagome riu. Quando ele agia daquele jeito, parecia realmente que voltara a ter a idade de quando conhecera InuYasha.

- Oi- InuYasha falou, sem graça.- Como tem passado, moleque?

Souta dirigiu-se prontamente a ele, realizando uma reverência estranha. Kagome não pôde evitar uma risada ao ver a expressão de surpresa de InuYasha.

- Seja bem-vindo... como estão as coisas lá?- Souta perguntou prontamente.

- Estão-

- Kagome!- a voz da mãe de Kagome alcançou seus ouvidos. InuYasha sentiu algo arder em sua pele, sem saber explicar porquê.

A mulher abraçou a filha fortemente, ambas com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bem-vinda de volta...- a Sra. Hugarashi afastou-se alguns centímetros da filha.- Não esperávamos que voltasse tão cedo...

- Tive um intervalo em meus estudos...então InuYasha e eu decidimos...

- InuYasha?- a voz da mãe de Kagome o pegou de surpresa.

InuYasha já estava ficando tonto com toda aquela bagunça. Eram muitas vozes, muitos abraços, muitas perguntas. A cena se completou quando o avô de Kagome chegou. Todos rodearam Kagome querendo que ela contasse como havia sido sua volta, o que estava estudando e como estavam todos.

Quando reparou, InuYasha estava dentro da casa da garota. Fazia muito tempo que não visitava aquela casa, e não pôde conter um sorriso. Tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar...

Lembrou-se da vez que observara Kagome dormindo...sussurrando seu nome...até o despertador dela tocar e ele precisar fugir correndo dali, quebrando o objeto. Lembrava-se de vir buscá-la após alguma briga idiota, ou após alguma crise de ciúmes- com razão- da garota. Lembrou-se do momento em que viera atrapalhar seus estudos, enquanto simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Lembrou-se da coragem que encheu seu peito naquele dia, da distância absurda entre eles que ele fez questão de desfazer... do momento em que ele tentara beijá-la...sendo arruinado por Souta chegando em casa.

Ele relembrou tudo aquilo enquanto a mãe de Kagome servia chá e perguntava tudo o que podia sobre os últimos dias de Kagome. A garota pareceu meio envergonhada, mas respondia quando perguntada.

Ele se encolheu no sofá, ao lado de Buyo. Brincou com suas patinhas, tentando disfarçar o medo que tinha da mãe de Kagome perguntar onde Kagome estava morando. Ela poderia mentir se questionada...não poderia?

Ele pensou no colar que fizera para a garota, corretamente escondido em seu kimono naquele momento. Será que em alguma hora do dia ele teria tempo para entregar para ela? Será que seu plano daria certo?

- Eu pensei que você convidaria todos para o casamento, ne-chan!- a voz de Souta fez InuYasha virar o pescoço tão rápido em direção a onde eles estavam que sentiu algo estralar.

- C-casamento?- Kagome pareceu sinceramente surpresa.

- Sim! Com o Inu-

- Ora, ora Souta!- a mãe de Kagome cobriu a boca de Souta com a mão, abanando a outra livre para Kagome, como que sinalizando para que ela ignorasse o irmão.- Por que você não vai até a cozinha e pega aqueles biscoitos que compramos ontem?

- Tá- ele franziu a sobrancelha e saiu correndo.

InuYasha viu a mãe de Kagome corar, e registrou mentalmente que aquela era a provável primeira vez que via aquilo acontecendo.

- Mamãe...do que o Souta está falando?- Kagome cruzou os braços, defensivamente.

- Me desculpe querida...precisávamos dizer alguma coisa! Ele não entendia o porquê de toda a pressa para você voltar para lá...ele...ele disse que tinha certeza de que InuYasha estaria lhe esperando...mas...

- Mas...?- ela questionou, ficando vermelha.

- Seu avô...- a mulher olhou para o velho senhor, recostado na cadeira.

- A idéia foi minha, Kagome- o avó levantou o indicador.- Foi a melhor maneira de explicar sua ausência para todas as pessoas, inclusive suas colegas...

- M-mas...C-casamento?- Kagome sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Explicamos para Souta que era por isso que talvez você demorasse a voltar...

- Ele já é um mocinho- Kagome levou as duas mãos para as laterais de seu rosto, sentindo-se corar.- Ele entenderia...

- Mas e os outros? Bom...seu avô já havia gastado toda a sua cota de idéias de doenças...para explicar seu sumiço...- a mãe de Kagome sorriu para ela.

- Vovô...- Kagome fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Todos riram. InuYasha tentou se desvencilhar da conversa. Mas _seu_ nome sendo pronunciado pela mãe de Kagome e a palavra casamento flutuaram para ele incontáveis vezes, sendo absorvidas pela sua mente sempre alerta.

Ele engoliu em seco. O que Kagome pensava de tudo aquilo?

As horas voaram, e ele se viu novamente naquele templo...perto daquela mesma árvore...ajudando o avô de Kagome com as tarefas.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, InuYasha...pode ir para dentro...- o senhor recolheu as últimas folhas, e endireitou a coluna.- Eu mesmo já estou parando por hoje...

InuYasha observou a claridade estranha que tomava conta do lugar. O sol se pondo...

Droga, como gastara um dia _inteiro_ naquele lugar?

Kagome parecia muito alegre ajudando sua mãe na casa, ouvindo Souta narrar todas as novas matérias que aprendera na escola e organizando algumas outras coisas que gostaria de levar para o outro lado do poço. Ele apenas não pensara que aquele momento nostálgico da garota durasse um dia inteiro.

_Ah, não..._

Ele sentiu...estava mudando...afastou-se do avô de Kagome o mais rápido que pôde, entrando na casa. Encontrou Souta com Buyo, o garoto o olhou com o olhar inquisitivo.

- Tudo bem, Inu-no-ni-chan?

O garoto pareceu se preocupar ao ver a expressão no rosto de InuYasha. O hanyou não conseguiu responder. Curvou-se lentamente para frente, escondendo o rosto. Seus olhos já deveriam estar mudando naquele momento...

- Onde está sua irmã...?- ele tentou questionar rapidamente, antes que tudo acontecesse.

- Deve estar lá em cima...

Ele não esperou que Souta falasse mais alguma coisa. Felizmente, conhecia muito bem o caminho daquela casa, e prontamente chegou ao segundo andar. Sentiu suas pernas cansarem de um jeito estranho e repentinamente, não conseguiu mais seguir o cheiro de Kagome. Agarrou o próprio cabelo, tentando manter-se calmo com tudo aquilo. Estaria tudo bem para a família de Kagome vê-lo mudando daquele jeito? Ele certamente era _menos_ assustador em sua forma humana... porém, não tinha certeza se todos conseguiriam assimilar a mudança.

- Kagome?- ele tentou chamar por ela.

- Aqui!- a voz da garota foi abafada, mas ele a seguiu prontamente. Pelo menos isso conseguia fazer.

Tentou se esconder até alcançar a porta do quarto dela. Abriu-a prontamente, encontrando Kagome de costas para ele, debruçada sobre uma caixa cheia de coisas que ele não conseguiu identificar.

- Desculpe, InuYasha...não queria chatear você com toda essa arrumação...já estou terminado...- ela levantou-se e alongou as costas por um breve momento.

Quando se virou para ele, não conteve uma exclamação de surpresa.

Eles ficaram longos segundos se encarando, InuYasha com a cara amarrada. Kagome sorriu, incerta.

- Pelo jeito você ainda _odeia_ estar na sua forma humana...não é?

- Keh- ele cruzou os braços e fechou a porta atrás de si, procurando algum espaço no chão do quarto de Kagome para sentar.

- Eu nem percebi que já anoiteceu...- ela olhou pela janela.- Desculpe mesmo, InuYasha... não achei que perderíamos o dia inteiro...

- Tudo bem...- ele manteve os olhos fechados. Cruzou suas pernas em frente ao seu corpo e manteve-se sentado ali, recostando brevemente as costas na cama da garota.

Antes de vê-lo daquela forma, Kagome sentira-se realmente desanimada. Parecia que as faíscas que haviam se formado entre eles em todas as noites que haviam estado juntos estavam aos poucos se apagando, ou pelo menos era a impressão que InuYasha queria deixar. Ele parecia tão distante...e tão desinteressado em todos os assuntos de sua família ao longo do dia.

Se estivessem dois dias atrás no tempo, ela já estaria formando uma curiosidade dentro de si que a corroeria- como seria beijar...ficar com InuYasha enquanto na sua forma humana?

Ela corou ao pensar aquilo e se sentou lentamente ao lado dele. Aquele não era um tipo de pensamento correto. Ela não era daquele jeito.

Porém, nos últimos dias, ela realmente se sentira disposta a ficar trancada na casa de InuYasha com ele, sem sair para pegar nem um fio de ar.

Ela o encarou demoradamente. Demorou seus olhos nos cabelos escuros dele, nas sobrancelhas bem delineadas... perdeu-se dentro de seus olhos, tão diferentes do dourado habitual...

Continuou sua observação, checando a ponta de seus dedos, agora sem garras. Lembrou-se da maneira como a personalidade de InuYasha podia mudar quando ele estava daquele jeito.

O hanyou pareceu perceber que estava sendo observado. Abriu um de seus olhos e mirou Kagome, curioso.

- Desculpe- ela abaixou os olhos. Estava se desculpando demais naquele dia.

Ela recostou o corpo contra o dele, sentindo ele contrair a musculatura ao fazer aquilo. Ela lembrou de outros momentos que haviam compartilhado, naquele mesmo quarto, quando ainda não tinha certeza do que InuYasha sentia por ela.

- Eu é que lhe devo desculpas...- InuYasha falou baixinho.- A insegurança que me domina nas noites de lua nova...não deve ser descontada em você...Kagome...

Ela riu, e encostou-se mais perto dele. InuYasha suspirou e com um movimento delicado demais para alguém como ele, alcançou a mão da garota.

- Fazia tanto tempo que eu não via você assim...- ela sussurrou. Deliciou-se com a visão do rosto do hanyou corando.- Sabe... a primeira vez que eu vi você assim... aquela noite...fugindo do youkai aranha...

InuYasha ficou anormalmente parado, tentando evitar os olhos dela.

Ela parou de falar abruptamente, parecendo incrivelmente sem graça.

- Ahn... bom...não era nada de mais mesmo...- ela corou e olhou para baixo.

- O quê?- InuYasha finalmente sustentou o olhar dela.- O que você ia dizer...?

Kagome ficou muito corada, e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, para não precisar olhá-lo.

- Eu logo tentei afastar aquele pensamento...por que descobri que você _odiava _sua forma humana...mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era...

InuYasha sentiu seu coração martelando fortemente contra seu peito. Sentiu que respirava rapidamente. Era sempre delicioso escutar as revelações de Kagome sobre momentos em que ele ainda não conseguia desvendá-la muito bem...

- Era que...você conseguia ser _mais_ encantador ainda...quando estava desse jeito.

Ele sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco, sua boca ficou seca instantaneamente e ele sentiu um calor estranho subir pelo seu corpo.

- Você sempre mexeu comigo...- era estranho ver Kagome falar daquele jeito, revelando coisas que ela pensava desde sempre.- E ver você como humano...apenas me deu a certeza do quanto você me encantava...

Ele tentou controlar a respiração, relembrando das palavras de Kaede sobre dar o colar a Kagome naquela noite.

-...e ainda me encanta...e eu não falo isso do modo...apenas...físico...você sabe disso- ela arriscou olhar para ele.

Ela ficava mais linda ainda quando estava corada, parecia que seus olhos ficam mais úmidos e seus lábios mais convidativos.

- Kagome...- ele tentou achar sua voz.

-Eu sei que para você é apenas uma noite de fraqueza, mas...

Ele não precisou segurar o rosto dela, nem puxá-la para perto. Estavam tão próximos que bastou ele mover-se apenas alguns milímetros e seus lábios já estavam colados. Era a primeira vez que ele permitia que aquela sua forma humana sentisse tudo aquilo que ele sentia na sua forma verdadeira.

Kagome ficou parada, surpresa. Fechou seus olhos e posicionou uma mão no rosto de InuYasha. Ele não arriscou aprofundar aquele beijo- haviam chegado em um grau de confiança e intimidade que não era preciso pressa.

Ele tentou aprender como era fazer aquilo na sua forma humana. Sem faro, sem audição privilegiada... nunca havia dado o devido valor, por exemplo, como podia ouvir a aceleração do coração de Kagome quando seus lábios se encontravam. Naquele momento, ele não podia escutar, mas tinha certeza de que estava batendo forte.

A garota se distanciou dele, encarando-o nos olhos. Ela estava falando a verdade? Ele era..._atraente_ para ela...na sua forma humana?

Ele não teve dúvida quando viu a expressão no rosto de Kagome. Uma luz se formou dentro dele e uma onda de compreensão o tomou. Aquela face de InuYasha era algo que pertencia somente à ela. Ele prometera virar humano para ficar ao lado de Kikyou, mas nada acontecera. E Kagome fora a primeira pessoa a estar tanto tempo ao seu lado conhecendo seu segredo, suas fraquezas.

Kagome aproximou seus rostos novamente, e ele se permitiu ser beijado. A língua da garota pediu passagem, ansiosamente como ela sempre fazia. Ele gostava quando ela ficava alterada daquele jeito, fazia sua imaginação voar imaginando quantas vezes Kagome o desejara em silêncio.

Ele permitiu que ela o beijasse, segurando sua nuca delicadamente. Não esperava grande coisa daquele beijo... não estava com seus poderes...não podia ouvir seu coração acelerado... não sentia seu cheiro mudando... o que poderia haver de _bom_ em ser humano?

Quando Kagome alcançou sua língua e começou a realizar aqueles movimentos que sempre o tiravam do sério, ele sentiu sua cabeça girar. O que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? Perdendo o seu faro, ele conseqüentemente não deveria perder grande parte de seu paladar?

Mas o gosto dela estava ali, _tão_ marcante como sempre fora. E havia as texturas para serem observadas naquele momento... estavam realçadas de alguma maneira, ou apenas ele que não percebera anteriormente.

Ele não tinha seu olfato para ajudar naquele momento, mas percebeu como o beijo de Kagome estava mudando.

Ela afastou seus lábios brevemente buscando ar. O hálito dela bateu em seu rosto, e sua mente girou novamente. Todos aqueles estímulos eram _tão_ diferentes...e fortes _demais_ para um humano. Mas o mesmo tempo, ele sabia que não tinham nada a ver com o fato de ter marcado ela. Sabia que estava acontecendo, pois ele perdera alguns de seus sentidos, e precisava amplificar os outros.

Ele prestou atenção dobrada quando Kagome aproximou seus rostos novamente. A maciez dos lábios dela nos seus provocou sua sanidade, ela brincou com a língua ali, mais violentamente do que jamais fizera, talvez dessa vez não se preocupando com suas presas que haviam sumido. Ele abriu a boca, obedientemente. Kagome novamente o beijou daquele jeito. Ele tentou registrar mentalmente a umidade do beijo dela... o modo como pareciam se perder um no outro apenas com aquele toque de boca e línguas.

Ele ouviu um gemido baixinho dela quando ele arriscou apertá-la mais contra si. Era tudo tão sutil, que ele precisava gastar cada gota de concentração para reparar em tudo. E ao mesmo tempo havia tanta coisa nova.

Kagome se afastou, segurando o rosto de InuYasha. Ela demorou ali, apenas o encarando. Inuyasha respirava pesadamente, tentando entender como era para um humano ser beijado.

Ou será que ele estava imaginando coisas?

- K-Kagome- ele tentou conquistar a atenção dela.

A garota parecia estar pensando algo parecido. Olhou para os lábios do hanyou durante longos segundos, e finalmente sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

- Sabe...você estando nessa forma...dificilmente me machucará acidentalmente...- ele odiou a reviravolta em seu estômago quando ela dissera aquilo.

Era verdade. Pela primeira vez ele não precisaria se preocupar com suas garras, ou presas. Ele tinha certeza de que Kagome não sofrera nenhum dano grave em suas mãos, talvez apenas com a exceção da marca em sua nuca.

Mas...como seria se ele...?

Ele aproximou seus rostos tão rapidamente, que Kagome precisou reprimir um grito de surpresa. Era quase como se ambos quisessem comprovar uma teoria...

A garota abraçou o pescoço de InuYasha, tentando não exercer muita força para não machucá-lo. Ele já estava com seus dedos perdidos nos cabelos de Kagome. Ele apertou a nuca dela e massageou o couro cabeludo repetidas vezes, ouvindo murmúrios de aprovação por parte de Kagome.

Ele descolou suas testas apenas para unir seus lábios, em um beijo interminável. Kagome pareceu sair de si ao perceber o que ele estava planejando e ajoelhou-se prontamente, puxando o corpo do hanyou para si.

InuYasha imitou o gesto dela, enquanto explorava cada canto da boca dela, sentindo cada gosto. Seus lábios pareciam um só, não havia barreira nenhuma que os impedisse.

Eles não permaneceram muito tempo ajoelhados, Inuyasha já empurrara o corpo dela levemente para trás, uma de suas mãos funcionando como apoio. Kagome moveu o quadril de encontro ao dele, enquanto puxava os cabelos, agora escuros do hanyou.

Ele se assustou com o gemido que saiu de sua própria boca. Sentira dor...porém, era uma dor...ele não saberia como classificá-la corretamente... mas ele achava que a palavra que se encaixava perfeitamente era: _provocante_.

Kagome pareceu gostar do resultado, e entrelaçou mais ainda os dedos nos cabelos dele. Sem medo de que suas garras pudessem machucá-la, InuYasha apalpou as laterais de seu corpo, ouvindo gemidos em resposta.

Kagome já achara um jeito de enlaçar uma perna ao redor dele, forçando o corpo cada vez mais de encontro ao de InuYasha. Ele se surpreendia ao ouvir sua voz, se perdendo em gemidos, dentro da boca de Kagome.

Ele sentiu aquela excitação incontrolável o tomar... já estava a sentindo desde o começo...mas estava começando a ficar dolorosa. Kagome parecia achar aquilo maravilhoso, e quanto mais o sentia, comprimindo sua coxa, mais tentava forçar o atrito entre os dois corpos.

O que ele estava fazendo? Todos aqueles estímulos novos eram diferentes...mas eles estavam no quarto dela! E apenas um andar abaixo, estava toda a família dela!

Porém, naquele instante, Kagome separara seus lábios, puxando os cabelos dele para trás. Ele novamente sentiu aquela pontada gostosa de dor, e não conteve vários gemidos.

Kagome sorriu, sentindo-se completamente diferente enquanto via aquele InuYasha entregue... _vulnerável_. Ela não pensou que teria aquela reação toda por parte do corpo dela. Mas não podia negar que era maravilhoso.

Ela alcançou o pescoço do hanyou, mantendo os longos cabelos dele seguros em suas mãos.

-K-Kagome- a voz em forma de sussurro de InuYasha não a forçou a parar.

Ele sempre ficava alterado quando ela fazia aquilo, e ela precisava saber o que aconteceria enquanto ele estava naquela forma.

Ela beijou demoradamente o pescoço dele, observando, extasiada, toda a pele dele se arrepiar. Arranhou levemente com os dentes a pele exposta, e ouviu mais gemidos contidos escaparem da boca de InuYasha.

- Kagome- ele segurou seu punho, mas já era tarde demais. Kagome mordeu forte e chupou sua pele em seguida, praticamente montando em cima do hanyou, forçando todo o seu corpo para cima dele.

O baque foi surdo quando o corpo de InuYasha caiu para trás. Ela sabia que ele teria gritado mais alto se pudesse, mas ele tentou disfarçar, contendo sua voz. Ela voltou aos seus lábios e os beijou, mais delicadamente dessa vez.

InuYasha respirava pesadamente, e ela sentiu surpresa uma das mãos do hanyou alcançarem suas nádegas, puxando-a para baixo.

Ela desceu o quadril em resposta, encontrando a excitação de InuYasha. Ele gemeu juntamente com ela. As partes que se tocavam pareciam queimar e implorar para que aquelas roupas fossem tiradas do caminho.

InuYasha empurrou o corpo com a maior força que pôde, já abraçando as costas de Kagome. Seus lábios já estavam novamente deslizando naquela dança sem fim.

Ele sentiu-se tão perfeito naquele momento. Seu pescoço ainda ardia onde Kagome havia mordido. Sentira algo tão perfeito no momento em que os dentes dela haviam tentado perfurar sua pele. Era uma dor boa...um calor irresistível...

Kagome deslizou a mão pelo corpo de InuYasha, parecendo achar o kimono dele um incômodo. Ela finalmente alcançou a parte de InuYasha que implorava ser tocada. Ele achou que seu coração poderia parar- ele batia tão forte. Ela teve tempo de apenas ensaiar o movimento que pretendia quando uma voz muito alta fez com que ela tirasse a mão rapidamente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Kagome!

A voz era da mãe dela. InuYasha pulou, assustado. Kagome já estava posicionando-se em pé, uma das mãos no coração, a outra ajeitando a roupa, depois os cabelos.

- S-Sim, mamãe!- ela gritou em resposta.

- O jantar está na mesa!

- Já vou!- ela respondeu, automaticamente.

Ela olhou Inuyasha, antes que qualquer coisa mudasse. O hanyou estava respirando em arquejos, praticamente esparramado no chão do seu quarto. O kimono incrivelmente bagunçado, combinando com os cabelos. Ele a olhou de uma maneira estranha, suas pupilas incrivelmente dilatas.

Kagome sentiu uma contração gostosa no pé da barriga ao ver o olhar de desejo do hanyou, subindo pelas suas coxas, demorando-se nos seus seios.

- E-eu simplesmente esqueci onde estávamos- ela sussurrou, aproximando-se dele.

- Eu também- mentiu. Ele estava incrivelmente sem fôlego.

Ela queria poder explicar para ele o quanto aquilo o tornava mais sensual.

- Inu...Yasha...- Kagome pousou as mãos no rosto dele, sentindo um pânico estranho.

Ali, perto dos lábios haviam várias marcas vermelhas, provavelmente feitas pelos seus lábios sem controle.

- O..o que foi?- ele pareceu dissolver aquele olhar do momento anterior.

Ele nunca ficava marcado, nem se machucava. Kagome sentiu-se imensamente envergonhada ao observar aquilo. Quando InuYasha fez menção de se levantar, e seus cabelos escuros balançaram gentilmente, ela precisou reprimir um grito.

- S-seu pescoço...

Ali, exatamente onde ela o mordera, ficara uma marca horrenda, que aos poucos tomava uma coloração roxa. Kagome levou as mãos à boca, levantando-se juntamente com InuYasha.

Guiou ele até o espelho mais próximo, e o hanyou pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela.

- E-eu estou...todo...

- Desculpe- ela falou assustada.

InuYasha tocou levemente a marca roxa que Kagome deixara, um de seus olhos fechando-se com a dor.

- Ai!

Kagome aproximou-se dele, cautelosa. Estava dividida entre o pânico da situação e a vontade de rir.

- Bom...isso irá sumir...quando o sol nascer...- Kagome engoliu em seco.- Não é?

InuYasha mirou a porta do quarto de Kagome, curioso. Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantou-se tanto ao ponto de ser perder em seus cabelos. Kagome quase não foi capaz de conter um suspiro, ao observar com calma aquele rosto que a fazia querer abandonar de vez o seu mundo.

- Ainda faltam _muitas _horas para o sol nascer- a voz dele foi baixa e retumbou no peito dela. Ela sentiu um tremor involuntário lhe sacudir dos pés a cabeça.- E eu não pretendo gastá-las jantando com a sua família...

Ela ia abrir a boca para repreendê-lo, achando que ele estava querendo voltar à sua personalidade grosseira. Porém, no instante seguinte ela se sentira sendo puxada para perto do hanyou, uma das mãos de InuYasha em seu punho, forçando-o levemente para o alto para que ela não o impedisse. Ele empurrou o corpo da garota contra a escrivaninha- Kagome sentiu quando alguns dos objetos que estavam ali caíram no chão. Mas ela obedeceu, e ficou muito quieta enquanto sentia a pressão do corpo de InuYasha contra o seu.

O nariz do hanyou alcançou seu pescoço, e ali ele depositou vários beijos molhados. Kagome sentiu aquela costumeira contração gostosa em sua barriga, que lhe dava certeza de que não resistira a mais nada. Ela sentiu os dentes de InuYasha ali, mordicando de leve a sua pele. Ela não saberia dizer se preferia suas presas ou seus dentes na forma humana- ambos haviam conseguido a alterar de um jeito maravilhoso.

- Inu...Yasha...- ela conseguiu sussurrar, levando uma mão à nuca dele.

Em resposta, ele gemeu próximo ao ouvido dela, enquanto empurrava sua excitação contra ela. Kagome sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e as abriu sem pensar duas vezes, empurrando seu próprio corpo para trás. O peso do corpo de InuYasha fez com que ela subisse na escrivaninha, e conseqüentemente derrubasse os poucos materiais escolares que ali estavam.

- Se sua família não estivesse lá embaixo...- ele falava, enquanto sua mão, anormalmente delicada, brincava na coxa da garota. Ela sentiu ele tremer, enquanto arriscou um movimento em direção ao meio das pernas de Kagome.- Você não escaparia _tão_ facilmente desse quarto...

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto a boca de InuYasha obedecia prontamente ao sinal dela, e já voltava ao seu pescoço.

- O-o que você está fazendo, InuYasha?- ela tentou segurar o antebraço do hanyou, que já tentava buscar seus lábios.

- O que _eu _estou fazendo?- ele debochou, e mordeu o lábio inferior dela, parecendo adorar fazer aquilo.- Gastando algum tempo para não aparecer na frente de toda a sua família assim...

Kagome sorriu e afastou o rosto dele alguns centímetros.

- Isso não está ajudando...- ela sussurrou.

InuYasha tentou controlar sua respiração e suas atitudes, mas era impossível. Ele apalpou com força a coxa de Kagome, sorrindo ao ouvir um gemido contido da garota.

- Sabe...- ele sussurrou muito próximo ao ouvido dela, mordendo levemente o lóbulo. Kagome não controlou um tremor, a voz dele mexia muito com ela, tanto quanto suas atitudes.- _Eu_ não me importo de ficar com o corpo _inteiro_ marcado... na verdade, achei a experiência..._muito_ boa...

Kagome fechou os olhos, e não soube explicar como apenas ouvir ele dizer aquilo, provocou uma reação exacerbada por parte de seu corpo- sua excitação cresceu rapidamente, ao ponto de ela sentir um descontrole tomar conta. Sem pensar, ela forçou ambas as pernas contra o corpo do hanyou, apertando-o contra si. A mente da garota formou diversas imagens do que gostaria de fazer naquele momento com ele, apenas impedidas pelo fato de estar na sua casa. Com a porta destrancada. E com sua família chamando-os para o jantar.

- E-eu vou inventar uma desculpa qualquer...dizer que não ficaremos para jantar...

- E _eu_ vou arriscar descer pela sua janela mesmo com esse corpo inútil...- ele riu quando Kagome franziu o cenho para ele.

Kagome ajeitou os cabelos, preparando-se para despedir-se de sua família novamente, voltando aquela rotina maravilhosa. Não seria daquela vez que todos veriam a forma humana de InuYasha. Naquela noite, _apenas_ ela teria o privilégio.

* * *

><p>Kagome sentiu-se como qualquer mulher se sentiria ao andar de mãos dadas com o homem que amava. Um sorriso permanente tocava seu rosto, e ela apenas seguia os passos de InuYasha. A caminhada através do poço e agora na floresta escura, acalmara um pouco a euforia que ela sentira tomar conta de seu corpo enquanto haviam estado em seu quarto. Ela ainda não acreditava que conseguira despistar sua família, e ainda fingir para todos que InuYasha, entediado, havia saído mais cedo pela janela.<p>

Seus pés estavam começando a cansar, e ela dividia-se em dois pensamentos. O primeiro era a sensação perfeita de lembrar do fogo que reacendia entre os dois toda vez que ficavam sozinhos. E o segundo, era a vontade que chegassem logo em casa...sentiu-se ansiosa novamente.

- InuYasha...- ela falou baixinho, quanto o hanyou diminuiu o passo. Sabia que ele não a carregaria nas costas naquela forma, ele _poderia_, mas ela não queria cansá-lo.- Desse jeito nunca vamos chegar em casa...

Ela viu o canto dos lábios dele se curvarem em um sorriso travesso.

- Está com pressa?- ele se virou para olhá-la.

O rosto dela corou violentamente, e ela precisou evitar seu olhar.

- B-bom...eu só...- ela olhou para o alto, querendo disfarçar seu desconforto. Foi apenas nesse momento que ela se dera conta de onde estavam.- Ah! Goshinboku!

Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso ao se ver parada debaixo daquela árvore que lhe trazia tantas lembranças. Observou a marca do lugar em que InuYasha ficara selado, e instantaneamente foi tomada por imagens de quando haviam se conhecido. Do momento que ela tirara a flecha.

Sentiu os braços de InuYasha ao redor de sua cintura, envolvendo-a.

- Esse lugar traria apenas lembranças ruins para mim...- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.- Mas _agora, _a única coisa que eu consigo lembrar... é do primeiro dia que eu vi _você,_ Kagome...

Ela sentiu-se tímida de repente, adorando ouvir aquilo da boca do hanyou que tanto amava.

- Eu não sei porque eu neguei por _tanto_ tempo o que eu sentia por você...- ele afastou o rosto alguns milímetros. Observou Kagome ficar quieta, apenas ouvindo.- Quando outras pessoas como Miroku, Shippou ou Sango falavam... eu ficava nervoso... parecia tão mais fácil fingir que eu _jamais_ amaria alguém novamente...

Ele resolveu olhar para o rosto dela. Ele não queria esconder _nada _dela, e sabia que ela preferia que ele falasse tudo...não gostava que ele fingisse que Kikyou não existira. Ela fora sempre sincera com ele... e ele seria sincero com ela.

- Essa árvore presenciou o momento em que eu fui selado...o momento que minha história e de Kikyou terminou...- ele sabia que ela certamente o corrigiria naquele momento.- _Sim.._. você pode dizer que eu fui atrás dela diversas vezes...e eu sei o quanto eu magoei você, Kagome... eu sei o quanto eu fui idiota de não perceber que...

Kagome parecia muito surpresa de estar escutando ele falar daquilo com tamanha naturalidade. De certa forma, ela não esperava que ele fosse sincero e falasse do amor pela outra daquela maneira. Não esperava que ele fosse reviver aquilo, explicando-lhe o dilema pelo qual passara.

- Não perceber que...a partir do momento que você tirou aquela flecha...- ele moveu a própria mão para o peito, segurando a de Kagome contra a sua. Ele posicionou a mão da garota ali, e ali a deixou.- a _nossa_ história começava. E os erros que houveram depois desse dia...foram _meus..._você provavelmente já sabe disso Kagome mas...

Ela sentiu o coração disparado, a boca seca. Qualquer outra pessoa diria que não gostaria de ouvir aquelas coisas...mas ela queria. Ela _precisava._

- Eu amei você...muito antes de ter coragem de lhe dizer isso...- ele fechou os olhos.- E _eu_ sei...e talvez na época eu já soubesse...que mentir e negar o que eu estava sentindo apenas _machucava_ você mais...

Ela sentiu algo quente descer pelo próprio rosto ao lembrar dos momentos que vira Kikyou ao lado de InuYasha. Quando vira os dois se beijando...quando presenciara a tristeza de InuYasha pela morte dela... Estava chorando... estava chorando da mesma forma que chorara por ele anos antes.

- Eu nem mesmo sei porque eu preferia fugir...preferia me prender a um passado...- ele olhou para ela, sobressaltado.- Hoje eu vejo...que era como...como se eu tivesse medo de entregar meu coração a você...como se eu temesse que fazendo isso, eu só viveria sofrimento e perda...

Kagome continuava com a mão no coração de InuYasha, sentindo a vibração aumentar mais e mais conforme seus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam. Ele posicionou uma mão no rosto dela, secando a lágrima com a ponta do dedo.

- E você está aqui..._aqui_...depois de _todo_ esse tempo...você ficou do meu lado, Kagome... você nunca me abandonou...- ele sentiu-se exposto daquela forma, falando tudo aquilo e ainda estando naquele corpo humano, frágil.- Você conhece todos os meus lados...o bom...o ruim...você agüentou minhas manias...perdoou meus erros...

Kagome tentou entender o motivo daquela declaração. Um pânico estranho tomou conta dela, e ela precisava saber...

- InuYasha...- ela controlou as lágrimas.- Você não precisa falar desse jeito...como se...sentisse culpa ou algo assim...

Ela começou a acreditar que ele falava aquilo porque estava naquela forma diferente, porque estava se sentindo estranho.

- Não...- ele negou com a cabeça.- Eu preciso falar essa coisas... você já sabe como eu me sinto... e você sabe de tudo isso que eu estou falando...

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, uma lágrima silenciosa teimou em cair.

- Mas você saber disso não basta...- ele falou bruscamente. Ela sentiu o corpo gelar.- Kagome...

- Pare- ela falou bruscamente, tirando a mão do peito dele. O olhar de InuYasha pareceu chocado, quando ele tentou segurar sua mão.- Você está falando todas essas coisas de um jeito...de um jeito...

Ele tentou falar, mas as palavras não vieram. Repentinamente, ela não quis mais ouvir. Teve medo do que viria a seguir, e algo nos seus instintos gritava claramente que algo estava acontecendo.

- InuYasha...eu já sei de tudo isso... nós já superamos!

- Kagome- ele segurou o rosto dela, bruscamente.

A garota ficou parada, contendo as lágrimas. Ele suavizou a expressão, e quanto ele falou, a impressão que ela teve fora que as palavras haviam flutuado em sua direção.

- Apenas feche os olhos...

Ela não quis fechar. Tinha medo de que ele sumisse, ou algo assim. Ela não estava entendo aquelas mudanças de humor por parte do hanyou, mas do que estava conseguindo ver, ele parecia muito fragilizado por estarem na lua nova.

Porém, seus olhos agiram sem comando e quando ela percebeu, estavam fechados.

InuYasha sentiu as mãos tremerem ao buscar o tal colar que havia feito cuidadosamente para Kagome. Apertou-o fortemente por debaixo de seu quimono, e lentamente o puxou para fora. Com muito cuidado para não sobressaltá-la, ele passou ao redor de seu pescoço, soltando-o levemente para que ela não percebesse.

- Kagome...- ele falou baixinho.

Ele deliciou-se com a lembrança da vez que _ela_ pedira para que ele fechasse os olhos, e colocara um colar _nele. _Gentilmente, ele colocou uma de suas mãos, naquele momento _tão _humanas, no rosto de Kagome. Ele viu a pele dela se arrepiar com o toque.

Uma das mãos da garota voou para a mão de InuYasha. Ele percebeu o esforço dela para manter os olhos fechados, o corpo tremendo quase violentamente.

- Eu quero- ele sussurrou, e adorou observar as reações do corpo dela.- que você se lembre dessa noite...como a noite da nossa união...

Ele observou ela franzir o cenho, e continuou rapidamente, antes que ela abrisse os olhos.

- Não estou falando de _marcas_ nem nada...eu não me arrependo da maneira com que tudo aconteceu... eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar longe de você...- ele suspirou, fechando os próprios olhos.-e nesse tempo todo...não houve um dia sequer que eu não tenha pensando em você, Kagome...

Ele viu a boca dela se curvar de uma maneira estranha, e continuou antes que o momento perfeito fosse quebrado.

- InuYasha...- ela estava com medo. Não sabia porque ele estava daquele jeito. Seu corpo não tinha controle, e os tremores estavam começando a incomodar.

- Você merece o meu amor _por inteiro_...- ele aproximou os rostos, para que ela sentisse sua respiração.- E quero que você saiba...que eu já _sou_ seu...e eu _quero_ você...para sempre ao meu lado...

Kagome foi ficando mais confusa com o passar do tempo. Depois de todos aqueles dia, um ao lado do outro, onde entrava todo aquele romantismo de InuYasha? Ela lembrou com carinho, do primeiro contato maior que haviam tido. E fora na fase humana de InuYasha. Ele ferido, com dor, delirando provavelmente por causa do veneno que o atingira. Falando que achava o cheiro dela _bom_... deitado no seu colo. Fazendo seu coração disparar violentamente.

Talvez estar naquela forma _realmente_ mexesse com seu pensamento.

- Kagome- ela sabia que dessa vez, ela poderia abrir os olhos.

Ela encontrou as escleras escuras do InuYasha humano. Pensou ter visto algum brilho diferente ali, mas se vira, fora completamente ofuscado pela beleza que ela enxergara nele. Ela o amava o suficiente para encher todo o seu ser.

Ela não sabia por que ele estava falando tudo aquilo, mas ficaria feliz se pudesse passar o restante dos seus dias apenas admirando aquele rosto.

- Kagome- ele repetiu o nome dela, talvez querendo obter sua atenção completa. Ela viu ele respirar fundo, ainda envolta pelo seu olhar, incapaz de olhar para o lado. Ele não pareceu nervoso naquele momento, mas ela sabia que algo estava por vir.- Você quer ser minha esposa?

Ela piscou uma, duas vezes. O semblante dele era sério...então porque o momento parecia preceder uma piada?

Ele ficou a olhando, insistentemente. Ela sentiu-se paralisada, e apenas o que pôde responder fora questionando-o, como se duvidasse do que escutava.

- E-esposa?

A palavra saindo de sua boca pareceu mais absurda ainda do que quando escutara dos lábios do hanyou. Ele pareceu levemente desapontado, e seus olhos já estavam perdendo-se quando Kagome sentiu algo quente dentro do próprio peito.

- Desculpe, InuYasha...eu não...não quero que você pense que eu...- ela segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, adorando o contraste de sua pele no escuro do cabelo dele.- Ora, eu achei que já havia ficado claro que eu aceitava ficar com você para sempre!

Ele pareceu se animar levemente, porém ainda tinha o rosto preocupado.

- Olhe para o seu pescoço- a voz dele parecia ofendida.

Ela prontamente olhou, e achou um colar ali. Muito parecido com o que InuYasha tinha no próprio pescoço.

- Depois de tudo que passamos, o mínimo que você merece é que eu prove a você todos os dias o que eu sinto.- ele falou aquilo muito rápido.- Quando eu fiz esse colar, eu visualizei nós dois juntos... vivendo uma vida longa e feliz... um ao lado do outro...

- C-como... como você aprendeu a fazer isso?- ela segurou o colar, olhando-o admirada.- É um feitiço não é?

- Sim- ele afirmou com a cabeça.- Use-o por debaixo do kimono para dar sorte e proteger você...isso...se você quiser...- ele falava com aquela voz magoada, e Kagome sentiu uma euforia maravilhosa a tomar.- Kaede e Miroku me ajudaram...e me ensinaram a fazer...mas se você não quiser...

Ele sentiu os dois braços de Kagome puxando seu pescoço para perto do rosto dela.

- Eu aceito, InuYasha...

InuYasha lentamente deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Kagome, olhando fundo nos seus olhos, sentindo a respiração dela ali, próxima da sua. Ele queria falar algo, continuar trilhando aquele caminho onde não havia receio de falar sobre sentimentos, mas naquele instante ele teve certeza de que _nada_ deveria ser pronunciado em voz alta.

Mais lentamente do que nunca fizera, ele posicionou seus lábios sobre os de Kagome. A garota ficou quieta, dessa vez respirando mais calmamente.

Ele gostou de pensar que não havia tanta surpresa no pedido que fizera, apenas porque a garota já tinha certeza do que queria. Ele não soube dizer quando tempo permaneceu colado a ela, nem em que momento ambos haviam decidido que iriam para casa. Para ele, bastaria ficar parado debaixo daquela mesma árvore ao lado de Kagome. Ele teve certeza de que viveria tudo novamente, apenas para poder se enxergar nos olhos dela, como naquela noite.

* * *

><p>Kagome achou que ao chegar em casa tudo voltaria ao normal. Ela e InuYasha voltariam à rotina que já estava sendo estabelecida, e tudo não passaria de uma lembrança. Porém, foi surpreendida pela maneira com que InuYasha lidou com tudo.<p>

Ele segurou suas mãos delicadamente e a guiou para dentro da casa. Ele caminhava mantendo o corpo virado para ela, um sorriso grudado em seus lábios. Ele levou as mãos dela até próximo ao seu rosto, e as beijou delicadamente.

Kagome sorriu em resposta.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, InuYasha já envolvera seu corpo completamente em um abraço. Apertou-a fortemente contra si, enquanto inspirava e expirava próximo a sua nuca. Kagome o abraçou de volta, sentindo todo o ar escapar de seus pulmões.

Kagome separou-se brevemente dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você fica muito carinhoso quando está assim...- ela falou, sem cerimônias.

- Assim...?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Sem suas orelhas habituais...

InuYasha fingiu-se de ofendido. Kagome prontamente alcançou o topo da cabeça dele e trilhou um caminho de massagem no couro cabeludo até sua nuca.

Ele sorriu, mantendo os olhos fechados. Alcançou a mão da garota e a retirou dali, segurando-a na altura de seu peito. Beijou seus lábios, daquela maneira delicadamente novamente, enquanto Kagome suspirou de ansiedade.

Ele não fizera _toda_ aquela cena maravilhosa, de levá-la até a goshinboku, ser sincero e revelar tudo que sentira, para continuar com aquele cavalheirismo todo. Ela achou que aquele período já havia passado.

Ela forçou o corpo contra o de InuYasha, sua língua raspando suavemente nos lábios do hanyou. Ele sorriu sob os lábios de Kagome e segurou a nuca da garota. Sentiu ela estremecer levemente e quebrou o beijo.

Kagome o mirou com os olhos assustados.

InuYasha abaixou a cabeça em direção à Kagome, movendo seu corpo para que ele pudesse alcançar a nuca dela. Ela tremeu involuntariamente, levando ambas as mãos ao próprio coração. Ela fechou os olhos, sem saber o que esperar.

InuYasha olhou aquela marca, novamente. Estava começando a se acostumar àquele desenho de suas presas marcadas ali. Sorriu, enquanto movia seus lábios em direção à pele sensível da garota. Ele inspirou profundamente ali, e imprimiu um delicado beijo.

Sentiu uma das mãos de Kagome alcançar seus cabelos e os segurar. Quando a olhou, ela mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Uma das mãos dela, migrou para o peito do hanyou, enquanto a outra puxava o cabelo dele delicadamente para que ele acabasse com a distância horrível que ainda havia.

Seus lábios se encontraram, mas dessa vez nenhum deles se importou em manter a postura. InuYasha buscou a língua da garota, sabendo que receberia uma resposta apropriada em resposta.

Kagome prontamente agarrou-se ao seu pescoço e correspondeu ao beijo. Ele gostou de vê-la daquele jeito, sem inibições.

Uma de suas mãos passeou pelo corpo dela, sem pressa, enquanto sentia que aquilo apenas a tornava mais ansiosa.

Trilhar o caminho até o quarto fora fácil, o difícil fora resistir aos encantos de Kagome. Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela, tornando a beijá-la de maneira delicada. Kagome pareceu nervosa, parecia decidida a comprar uma briga para ele.

E ele aprendera há bastante tampo a perceber os sinais de agressividade da garota.

Kagome agarrou as costas de InuYasha, usando as unhas na tentativa de provocar dor. Ele afastou seus lábios por alguns instantes, pensando que ela _realmente_ conseguiria o machucar se ele estivessem sem roupa. E esse parecia ser exatamente o plano da garota.

Ela já tinha a mão em seu kimono, puxando-o para que InuYasha o tirasse. Ele obedeceu, e finalizou jogando a peça no chão. Kagome forçou o corpo contra trás, vencendo o peso de InuYasha.

Sem pensar duas vezes, as duas mãos do hanyou alcançaram as coxas de Kagome, e trilharam um caminho ali, subindo e descendo. Kagome moveu o corpo mais em direção à ele, e surpreendendo-o novamente, migrou os dois joelhos para as laterais de seu corpo. InuYasha caiu sentado no futon, lutando para ajeitar suas pernas, tentando voltar a dominá-la. Porém, Kagome previu seu movimento, e usando mais força do que ele pensou que ela teria, segurou seus dois pulsos, mantendo-os em contato com suas coxas, enquanto ele forçava o próprio corpo contra ele.

Ele sorriu internamente ao ver que o simples fato de ter _calma _naquela hora, fazia a garota sair de si.

- Você está com pressa?- ele sussurrou, cedendo à tentativa da garota e permanecendo completamente parado.

Kagome o olhou, o rosto sério. Ele observou suas bochechas coradas, suas pupilas dilatadas. Ela respirava tão rápido, que mesmo em seu corpo humano ele conseguia prever seus batimentos cardíacos. Um sorriso irônico se formou nos cantos dos lábios de Kagome.

Ele sentiu um medo estranho, _excitante_, brincando em todo o seu corpo. Sentiu todo seu corpo pulsar, quando a garota buscou seus lábios novamente.

Ela repetiu o gesto que fizera em seu quarto naquele dia, mas usou mais força do que o necessário, empurrando-o para trás. InuYasha assistiu, surpreso e paralisado em choque, enquanto Kagome livrava-se de toda a roupa que possuía, ficando apenas com as últimas peças, que naquele momento, ele gostou de admirar. Nunca parara para olhar com calma aquele tipo de roupa que ela usava por baixo, típicas de sua Era. Ele achava que só estavam ali para enfeite, já que em nada impediam que ele visse o que estava por baixo.

Kagome lançou os próprios cabelos para trás, respirando mais rápido, enquanto suas mãos procuravam tirar a roupa do hanyou. InuYasha ficou paralisado, assistindo aquele momento de descontrole dela.

"_Ela está nervosa...? O que ela está pensando?"_

Kagome não conseguia tirar de sua mente o dia que ele a marcara. Lembrava com clareza de cada detalhe, e apenas pensar naquilo fazia seu corpo queimar. Ela terminou de tirar o kimono de InuYasha, e deliciou-se com a sensação de estar o dominando por completo, pela primeira vez. Ele olhou curioso, durante longos segundos, o peito de Kagome subir e descer com a sua respiração.

A garota, sem pensar duas vezes, já migrara para seu pescoço, depositando vários beijos ali. Ficou surpresa ao ver InuYasha se encolher, quando ela beijara a parte que estava dolorida e marcada das horas atrás.

Ela sentiu as duas mãos dele alcançando sua cintura, apertando-a mais levemente do que nos outros dias. Ele aparentemente não estava conseguindo descobrir o que fazer com aquele corpo diferente.

InuYasha puxou a nuca de Kagome e a beijou, e pela primeira vez desde que haviam postos os pés em casa, ela sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade nele. Ela beijou-o de volta, e desceu as mãos pela sua barriga.

InuYasha sentiu seu corpo pulsar ao ouvir o gemido de Kagome perder-se dentro de sua boca. Ela sempre demorava-se apalpando cada músculo de sua barriga e braços, mas aquela noite ela estava diferente. Seu toque era menos sutil e mais firme, e ela desceu a mão sem aviso prévio, alcançando aquela parte tão sensível que já estava completamente alterada.

InuYasha sentiu aquele beijo mais úmido, enquanto Kagome o tocava. A garota gemia sem vergonha alguma, enquanto subia e descia sua mão. Ele não conseguiu resistir, e separou seus lábios, precisando conter a respiração para não perder o controle que tivera até então.

Kagome parecia disposta a tirá-lo do sério. No momento que vira que ele estava ficando ansioso, parara com os movimentos e migrara a mão novamente para o corpo de InuYasha.

Ele resolveu mudar o rumo que aquilo estava tomando, porém quando tentou mover seu corpo para cima, Kagome usou uma das mãos sobre seu peito para impedi-lo. Ela não colocou uma real força naquele movimento, mas o olhar dela fez ele ter certeza que queria saber onde aquilo iria acabar.

Ela beijou o peito dele lentamente. InuYasha tentou alcançar seu rosto, voltar a beijá-la, mas ela estava decidida.

Ele abriu os olhos assustado quando sentiu beijos molhados e leves mordidas em sua barriga. Novamente tentou se mover, mas Kagome segurou-o, dessa vez usando toda a força que pôde.

- K-Kagome!- sua voz saiu mais como um aviso, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

Ela mordeu mais forte, próximo ao seu umbigo. InuYasha gritou. Aquela não era uma sensação que ele já tivera antes. Estava tudo diferente. Ele já havia se acostumado ao longo do dia, a não sentir o cheiro dela, ou ouvir tudo com mais detalhes. Mas por outro lado, havia algo _muito_ diferente que estava o deixando _muito_ curioso.

Kagome subiu os beijos novamente, voltando ao seu pescoço. Ele viu seu rosto incrivelmente corado, e se questionou se ela estava se sentindo à vontade dominando a situação.

Ele tentou mover as pernas, e com um movimento muito rápido, Kagome posicionou-se em cima delas, impedindo com o próprio peso do corpo que ele se movesse.

Ele queria ver até onde ela iria. Seu coração dava pulos, parecia prestes a parar. Sentia-se completamente dominado, envolvido naquele jogo que Kagome estava criando.

As unhas dela desceram pelo peito do hanyou, deixando marcas em sua barriga. Ela deslizou a palma da mão do joelho até o quadril dele, fazendo com que ele arqueasse o corpo em resposta.

Ele queria abrir os olhos e encará-la, mas tinha quase certeza de que ela estava sorrindo, satisfeita com o resultado que obtivera.

Ela não sabia de onde viera a idéia, só tinha a certeza que faria ele sentir tudo que ela, como humana, já sentira em seus braços.

Kagome o tocou novamente daquela maneira, no mínimo perturbadora, e no momento que ele erguera a cabeça e tentara olhá-la, teve tempo apenas de ver o rosto da garota muito corado, seus lábios entreabertos, os olhos ainda incertos, quase como se ela não acreditasse no que iria fazer.

Ele achou que conseguiria gritar um "_não_" ou segurá-la, impedi-la de continuar com aqueles beijos provocantes. Porém, ela segurou seus dois punhos no momento que percebeu que ele tentaria impedi-la. A única coisa que escapou de seus lábios foi uma espécie de grito, seguido de gemidos tímidos.

- K-Kagome...- ele mal conseguira pronunciar o nome dela. Ele observou, aturdido, enquanto a garota o beijava delicadamente, onde apenas carinhos tímidos haviam ocorrido.

No instante seguinte, ele sentiu a boca quente de Kagome envolvendo-o completamente. Ficou sem ação, observando a garota ser tomada pelo instinto, movimentando-se sem intervalo, a língua parecendo mais ágil ali do que jamais fora dentro de sua boca.

InuYasha não se importou em gemer alto, permanecendo algum tempo sem ação. Seus dois braços, esquecidos por Kagome, mantiveram-se parados no alto, em uma posição estranha, como se quisesse impedir a garota de fazer o que estava fazendo.

Era diferente quando ele fazia aquilo _nela_. Ele gostava de vê-la mudar, gostava de sentir o gosto dela na sua boca... nunca imaginara que ela teria coragem de fazer aquilo. Mas naquele momento, ela parecia disposta a não parar.

Kagome aumentou a velocidade, e usou uma das mãos como auxílio. Aquilo era demais para ele, ele sentia todo o corpo pulsar, _implorar_ por ela. Ele não agüentava mais ter aquela cena diante de si, Kagome já movia o corpo inteiro em sincronia, acompanhando.

Achando forças para se mover, posicionou uma mão nos cabelos de Kagome, segurando-os mais violentamente do que planejara, tentando pará-la. Porém, a sensação de tê-la naquela situação, fazendo de tudo para lhe proporcionar aquela momento maravilhoso, fez com que sua mão apenas permanece ali. Sem que ele notasse, em poucos instantes sua mão já empurrava a nuca de Kagome, gentilmente no começo, incitando ela nos movimentos.

A garota gemeu ao perceber aquilo e puxou InuYasha, forçando-o a se ajoelhar.

Ele estava pronto para se jogar sobre o corpo dela, acabar com aquela agonia. Porém, a garota não parou o que estava fazendo, e parecia ficar mais segura conforme o tempo passava. Ela agarrou ambas as nádegas do hanyou, puxando-o contra si. InuYasha achou que não teria mais forças, seu gemidos já eram tão constantes ao ponto de ele achar que não agüentaria, e que acabaria ali, naquele momento.

Kagome continuou o puxando, suas mãos viajavam das coxas de InuYasha e voltavam para suas nádegas no momento seguinte. O hanyou não resistiu à linguagem corporal dela, e obedeceu ao que ela silenciosamente pedia. Moveu seu quadril lentamente em direção à boca de Kagome. A garota gemeu alto, e puxou mais ainda o corpo de InuYasha.

- Ahn- ele sentiu que não agüentaria, e mais gemidos arranharam sua garganta quando Kagome o puxou novamente, até que ele estabelecesse movimentos ritmados.

Ele não conseguia mais...era demais para ele...

Ele tentou usar as unhas, muito fracas comparadas as suas garras, para arranhar o corpo de Kagome e fazê-la voltar a si.

Ele finalmente sentiu a boca de Kagome afastando-se, porém ele sentiu que pulsava mais e mais, como se ela tivesse o provocado até a loucura.

Ele forçou o corpo dela contra o futon, mas novamente ela posicionou-se sobre ele. Não foi preciso segurar seus pulsos, ele obedeceu prontamente, gostando das surpresas que estavam surgindo.

Kagome posicionou ambas as pernas ao redor de seu quadril e quando ele menos percebeu, ela movia-se para cima e para baixo, parecendo ainda meio incerta do que fazer. Ele não agüentou um minuto naquela posição, segurou a cintura de Kagome e a forçou para cima e para baixo, diversas vezes, movendo o quadril contra o dela violentamente, até que ela gemesse alto e ele sentisse aquela contração de prazer que lhe dizia que ela chegara ao seu ápice.

Percebendo o quanto ela já estava alterada, ele jogou-se contra ela, sua respiração saindo em arquejos. Kagome não ofereceu nenhuma resistência naquele momento, enquanto InuYasha a colocava na frente dele, alcançando seus seios.

Ele não resistiu ao vê-la naquela posição: sobre os joelhos, as mãos espalmadas sobre o futon. Passeou as mãos pelas costas dela, enquanto o rosto de Kagome parecia implorar para que ele continuasse de onde tinha terminado.

Ele gentilmente abraçou-se à barriga dela, puxando-a mais para si, alcançando sua nuca. Seus movimentos foram rápidos e profundos, e em alguns segundos, Kagome já jogara o próprio corpo de volta para o futon, permitindo que InuYasha a dominasse completamente.

Ele nunca achara utilidade nenhuma para aquele corpo humano, mas naquele momento, em que eles eram um só e não havia medo de machucá-la, ele teve certeza de que sentira-se completo, mesmo sem sua aparência habitual.

* * *

><p>Deitado de costas, ele pôde observar a garota lentamente recuperar sua respiração. Ele pôde então entender como funcionava para um corpo humano momentos como aqueles.<p>

Kagome não conseguia parar de sorrir, a impressão que tinha era de que conforme o tempo passava, maior era a intimidade que tinham, mais se conheciam, e ela sentia-se mais completa.

- Já está amanhecendo...- ela sussurrou.

InuYasha a olhou.

- Você vai estudar com Kaede hoje...?- ele virou o rosto para ela.

Ela demorou-se absorvendo cada detalhe daquele rosto humano, que ela apenas veria novamente após 1 mês.

Ela sobressaltou-se quando viu os cabelos escuros de InuYasha rapidamente tingirem-se de prateado, seus olhos mudando bruscamente também, e os de Kagome buscaram o restante dos detalhes que ela sabia que encontraria.

Ela adorou cada detalhe daquela transformação, cada pedacinho de garra que voltou a aparecer, cada fio prateado que tomava a cabeça do hanyou.

Ele sorriu para ela, suas presas aparecendo.

Um frio na barriga gostoso surgiu, e ela aninhou-se nos braços de InuYasha, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Então...como foi essa lua nova?- ela sussurrou, enquanto ouvia o coração dele batendo rápido, contra o peito.

Ele alcançou seus cabelos, e acariciou gentilmente e a nuca de Kagome.

- Bom...você estava lá...- ele suspirou, abraçando-a mais forte.- Isso basta.

Kagome sorriu, sentindo o sono a tomar.

Ela não sabia se conseguiria acordar na hora para seguir seu treinamento, mas era maravilhoso ter a certeza de que estaria nos braços do _seu_ hanyou, quando abrisse os olhos.

_Continua..._


End file.
